


드레이코 말포이와 미래에서 온 편지

by orphan_account



Series: 원점으로 돌아가서 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Harry Potter Series Retold, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Time Travel, Translation in Korean, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 이 상황을 타개할 방법이 필요했다. 원점으로 돌아가서, 그의 잘못을 고쳐야 했다. 그는 파란 불꽃을 집요하게 쳐다보았다. 눈을 감아도 눈앞에서 불꽃이 넘실거리는 듯했다.11살의 드레이코는 미래에서 온 편지를 받는다. 그 후, 드레이코는 정해진 경로에서 벗어나 감히 상상도 하지 못한 삶을 살게 되는데...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 원점으로 돌아가서 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695580
Comments: 1
Kudos: 206





	1. 서장: 오스텐드 미히

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Letter from the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480304) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> DracoWillHearAboutThis 님의 Do It All Over Again 시리즈의 한국어 번역입니다.  
> 정말 좋아하는 글이라서 다른 한국어 독자 분들께서 쉽게 읽었으면 하는 마음에 번역하게 되었습니다.  
> 번역을 허락해주신 작가님께 감사드립니다.  
> 트라우마를 유발하는 요소가 적지 않게 있으니 주의하시길 바랍니다.

드레이코는 타오르는 파란 불꽃 앞에 섰다. 양피지 두루마리를 얼마나 세게 잡았는지 손가락에 쥐가 날 지경이었다. 머리부터 발끝까지 떨렸고, 식은땀이 목을 따라 흘러내렸다.

제대로 미친 짓이었다. 그가 한 일 중 가장 또라이 같은 짓일 것이다. 정신이 나간 게 틀림없었다. 그래도, 드레이코는 아주 명확하게 자신이 해야 할 일을 알고 있었다.

새벽 2시 24분이었다. 6시간 36분 후, 그와 그의 부모님은 위즌가모트 재판에 회부될 것이다. 거의 아무도 오지 않는 서쪽 별관에서, 드레이코는 똑딱거리는 시계 소리에 가만히 귀를 기울였다. 낡은 벽난로 위에 달린 오래된 시계는 남은 자유의 시간을 세어나가며 그를 조롱하고 있었다. 재판 결과가 안 좋다면, 자유뿐만 아니라 남은 삶의 시간도 카운트 다운되고 있는 셈이다. 과연 재판에서 살아 나올 수 있을까? 그의 팔에 새겨진 어둠의 표식이 그의 죄를 입증한다. 죽음을 먹는 자였다는 사실 외에도 그는 많은 잘못을 저질렀다. 6학년 때 케이티 벨과 론 위즐리를 죽일 뻔했고, 얼마 지나지 않아 호그와트에 죽음을 먹는 자들을 들였으며, 이로 인해 덤블도어가 죽었다. 그는 셀 수 없을 정도로 많은 사람을 괴롭혔고 다치게 하였다. 그가 한 끔찍한 짓들과 그의 손에 묻은 피를 생각할 때마다 드레이코는 속이 울렁거렸다. 오러들은 그를 심문하며 온갖 욕설을 내뱉었고, 드레이코는 충분히 욕먹을 만하다고, 저들은 그럴 자격이 있다고 생각했다. 재판이 끝나고 오늘 저녁에 디멘터의 키스를 받을지도 모르는 일이었다.

하지만 드레이코는 무서웠다. 전쟁에서 겨우 살아남았는데, 가족들이 전부 무사한데, 이제 와서 이런 방식으로 죽고 싶진 않았다. 목덜미에 지팡이가 또 겨눠지길 원하지 않았다. 이 상황을 타개할 방법이 필요했다. 원점으로 돌아가서, 그의 잘못을 고쳐야 했다.

그는 파란 불꽃을 집요하게 쳐다보았다. 눈을 감아도 눈앞에서 불꽃이 넘실거리는 듯했다.

드레이코가 아주 어렸을 때, 아버지께서 이 벽난로에 대해 말해주신 적이 있었다. 호그와트에 입학하기도 전의 일이었다. 이 벽난로는 플루 네트워크 입구 그 이상의 의미를 지니고 있었다. 말포이 대저택이 건축될 때부터 이 벽난로는 이 자리에 수백 년 동안 있었으며, 고대의 마법이 아직도 깃들어 있다고 아버지께서 이야기하셨었다.

 _“_ _당연히 타임 터너에 대해선 알겠지만_ _,_ _이 마법은 타임 터너와 다르고_ _,_ _훨씬 더 강력하단다_ _._ _이 벽난로는 시간을 실제로 되돌릴 수 있다고 하더구나_ _._ _단순히 방관자로서가 아니라_ _,_ _너의 실제 옛날 몸으로 말이다_ _._ _어렸을 적의 날들을 다시 살 수도 있고_ _,_ _과거를 바꿀 수도 있겠지_ _.”_

 _“_ _아버지_ _,_ _그러면 제가 실수를 했을 때 그냥 뛰어 들어가서 고치면 되는 건가요_ _?”_ 드레이코는 눈을 크게 뜨고 물어봤었다.

 _“_ _그건 아니란다_ _.”_ 아버지는 엄숙한 표정으로 고개를 저으며 바로 대답했었다. _“_ _이 벽난로는 몇 세기 전에 고장 났고_ _,_ _그 누구도 고치지 못했다_ _._ _고치려고 시도하는 것조차 멍청한 짓이지_ _._ _네가 과거로 돌아가도 너는 미래를 까먹기 때문에_ _,_ _이 벽난로를 사용해도 안전한지 알 수가 없단다_ _.”_

 _“_ _그럼 과거의 자신에게 메시지를 남기면 되는 거잖아요_ _?_ _아니면_ ― _”_ 드레이코는 눈썹을 찌푸리고 말대꾸했었다.

 _“_ _드레이코_ _.”_ 그의 아버지는 엄격하게 말을 끊었었다. _“_ _시간을 가지고 노는 것은 매우 위험하단다_ _._ _무언가 잘못되면_ _,_ _너는 영원히 림보에 빠지게 될 거야_ _._ _목숨을 걸 가치가 없어_ _._ _알겠니_ _?”_

드레이코는 아버지가 무언가 명령할 때마다 항상 그랬던 것처럼 고개를 끄덕였었다. 착한 아이는 아버지의 말에 절대 거스르지 않는다.

그렇게 충성했더니 어떤 결과를 낳았는지 봐라!

드레이코는 손에 든 양피지를 더 꽉 쥐고, 가쁜 숨을 내쉬었다.

지금은 상황이 달랐다. 자신과 가족을 위해 뭐라도 바꿀 수 있는 마지막 기회였다. 내일 이 시간에 디멘터의 키스를 받을 바엔, 차라리 영원한 림보에 빠지는 위험을 감수하고 시간을 되돌리려고 시도라도 하는 게 낫지 않겠는가?

게다가, 성공할 가능성도 충분했다. 드레이코는 사라지는 캐비닛을 고친 적이 있었으며, 이 벽난로를 고치는 덴 그때보다 더 많은 시간을 투자했다. 자기 집에서 일어나는 온갖 간악한 짓들에서 벗어나고 싶었을 때, 미치지 않기 위해 뭐라도 해야 했을 때, 그는 이 벽난로를 고치며 시간을 보냈다. 서재 구석에 숨겨진 책장에서 벽난로와 고대 마법에 대한 책을 발견해서 운이 좋았다.

지금 눈앞의 벽난로는 책에서 말한 것과 똑같았다. 일단 완벽한 파란색―지나치게 어둡지도, 밝지도 않은, 적당한 바다색―불꽃이 타오르고 있었다. 만졌을 때 뜨겁지 않았지만, 신기하게도 따스한 온기를 뿜어냈다. 책에 쓰인 것과 똑같았다. 처음 벽난로를 고치기 시작할 때에는 매우 뜨거운 하늘색 불꽃이 타오르고 있었으니, 희망이 있었다.

“할 수 있는 건 다했어.” 그는 자기 목소리가 얼마나 흔들리는지에 질겁하며 중얼거렸다.

모든 것을 바로 잡을 유일한 기회였다. 아버지가 원했던 길을 선택하지 않고, 착한 사람이 되어서 승리하는 편에 설 수 있는 마지막 기회. 이 기회를 잡아야 했다.

“가볼까.” 그는 진정하려고 깊게 숨을 들이쉰 후, 불꽃에 걸어 들어갔다. 불꽃은 이상하고 마법적인 열기로 그의 옷을 뚫고 피부를 쓰다듬으며 그를 간지럽혔다. 아주 기묘한 느낌에 목소리가 살짝 떨렸다. “1991년, 1월 31일.” 그의 말이 텅 빈 방에 명확하게 울려 퍼졌다.

몇 분 동안 아무 일도 일어나지 않았고, 드레이코는 실패했다고 생각했다. 그때, 파란색 불꽃이 그를 감쌌고, 책에서 읽은 것처럼 하얗게 변하더니, 하얗게, 하얗게 시야가 가득 찼다.

드레이코는 벽난로에서 기침하면서 걸어 나와, 다소 과격하게 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 그는 눈을 깜빡이며 주변을 둘러보았다. 왜 서쪽 별관에 있는 거지? 방금 전까지만 해도 다이애건 앨리에 가는 것을 기대하며 잠 못 이루고 침대에 누워 있지 않았던가?

벽난로에서 푸른 불꽃이 잦아들었고, 벽에 걸린 횃불의 빛만이 부드럽게 방 안을 밝혔다. 벽난로 위의 낡은 시계가 새벽 2시 반을 알리며 쿵- 하고 크게 울렸다.

“살라자르, 이게 무슨―” 드레이코는 중얼거리다가, 손에 들린 양피지를 눈치챘다. 돌돌 말려 말포이 가문 문장으로 닫혀 있는 양피지였다. 그는 주변에 누가 없는지 의심스러운 눈초리로 둘러본 후, 바닥에서 일어나 앉아 양피지를 한 번 더 바라보았다. 조심스럽게 양피지를 펼치자, 초록색 잉크에 깔끔하고 왠지 모르게 익숙한 필체로 쓰인 편지가 드러났다.

 _드레이코_ _,_

 _믿기 어렵겠지만_ _,_ _이 편지는 미래에서 왔어_ _._ _내가 벽난로를 고쳤거든_ _(_ _너한텐_ _7_ _년 후의 일이겠네_ _)._ _내가 성공했다면_ _,_ _이 편지는_ _1991_ _년_ _,_ _호그와트에 입학하기 전_ _11_ _살의 너에게 도착할 거야_ _._

 _나는 우리 미래를 바꾸고_ _,_ _너와 나_ _,_ _그리고 부모님을 구하기 위해_ _11_ _살의 너에게 편지를 보내_ _._ _과거에 우리 가족은 많은 잘못을 저질렀거든_ _,_ _나는 네가 올바른 선택들을 내리길 바라_ _._

 _해리 포터와 친해지렴_ _._ _너는 오늘 그를 말킨 부인의 로브 전문점에서 만날 거고_ _,_ _꼭 해리 포터와 친구가 되어야 해_ _._ _욕하고 싶어도 그의 친구들을 욕하지 마_ _._ _정중하게 행동하고_ _,_ _절대 잘난 체하면 안 돼_ _._ _포터는 우리 세상에 대해 많이 알지 못하니까_ _,_ _네가 잘만 행동한다면 포터에게 이것저것 소개해줄 수도 있겠지_ _._ _나처럼 입을 잘못 놀린다면_ _,_ _포터는 너를 싫어할 거고_ _,_ _지금은 이해할 수 없겠지만 포터의 적이 된다면 너의 미래는 암울할 거야_ _._ _그러니_ _,_ _그의 친구가 되렴_ _._ _언젠간 포터를 필요로 할 테니_ _._

 _또_ _―_ _해리 포터의 친구가 되는 것만큼 중요한 이야기니까 집중해―아_ _버지가 하는 말을 전부 믿진 말고_ _,_ _그의 마음에 들려고 시키는 대로 하지 마_ _._ _그가 추구하는 이상은 우리 가족의 근간을 망칠 거야_ _._ _순혈 우월주의는 모순되고 편협하며_ _,_ _그 개 같은 사상을 믿으면 넌 앞으로 있을 중대한 전쟁에서 지는 쪽에 서게 될 거야_ _._ _순혈이라고 해서 혼혈이나 머글 태생보다 우월하지 않아_ _._ _동족의 배신자 같은 것도 다 헛소리지_ _._ _그릇된 편견을 그대로 받아들이지 마_ _._

 _어두운 마법사들은 절대 이기지 못해_ _._ _선을 향해 나아가_ _._ _호그와트에 가서 올바른 친구들을 사귀고 그들과 다니도록 하렴_ _._

 _너는 이 편지를 믿지 않겠지_ _._ _아버지가 가르친 것과 정반대인 말을 하는데_ _,_ _네가 이걸 어떻게 믿겠어_ _?_ _대신_ _,_ _네가 내 말을 듣지 않는다면_ _,_ _네가 어떤 미래를 맞이할지 보여줄게_ _._ _이 편지를 들고_ _, ‘_ _오스텐드 미히_ _’_ _라고 말해_ _._

 _네가 본 것이 미래에 일어나지 않길 바란다면_ _,_ _오늘 해리 포터에게 상냥하게 대해 줘_ _._

 _마음을 담아_ _,_

 _1998_ _년_ _8_ _월_ _15_ _일_ _,_ _드레이코 말포이가_

드레이코는 서명과 1998년 8월 15일이라는 날짜를 입을 벌리고 쳐다보았다. “오 멀린이시여...” 말도 제대로 나오지 않았다. 속임수가 틀림없었다. 복도 어딘가에서 테오도르 노트가 엿들으며 비웃고 있을지도 모른다. 하지만, 이 편지는 아주 흥미로웠고, 그는 자기도 모르게 아래 문단을 다시 읽었다.

“오스텐드 미히.” 그는 주문을 속삭였고, 그의 말에 편지에서 글자가 사라지자 놀란 숨을 들이쉬었다. 순식간에 모든 것이 흔들리기 시작했다. 조금 시간이 지난 후 흔들림이 잦아들자, 그는 기차의 어느 칸에 서 있었다. 시야 가장자리가 흐릿했지만, 주변에 집중할 여유 따위 없었다. 그 순간 뒤에서 자신의 목소리가 들렸기 때문이다. 드레이코는 휙 돌아보았다.

 _“_ _너는 곧 어느 마법사 가문이 더 좋은지 알게 될 거야_ _,_ _포터_ _.”_ 미래의 자신이 안경을 쓴 소년―검정 머리카락이 엉망진창이었다―에게 말하고 있었다. _“_ _나쁜 부류의 아이들과 사귀고 싶지는 않겠지_ _._ _난 널 도와줄 수 있어_ _.”_ 그는 소년에게 손을 내밀었지만, 소년은 손을 잡지 않았다. 오히려, 소년은 화나 보였다.

 _“_ _어떤 아이가 나쁜 부류인지는 나 혼자서도 판단할 수 있어_ _,_ _고마워_ _.”_ 예상하지 못한 답변이었다. 미래의 자신은 쪽팔리고 화가 나서 얼굴이 새빨개졌다.

그 후 장면이 바뀌었다. 모든 것이 다시 흔들리기 시작했고, 정신을 차리자 그는 큰 화장실에 서 있었다. 세면대 쪽에 한 소년이 주저앉아 울고 있었다. 그 소년은 드레이코처럼 금발 머리카락을 가지고 있었고, 나이가 들었으며, 슬리데린 교복을 입고 있었다. 유령 여자애가 위안하려는 듯 소년 위를 둥둥 떠다니고 있었다.

 _“_ _난 못해_ _.”_ 소년은 울었다. _“_ _하기 싫어_ _._ _하지만_ _‘_ _그_ _’_ _는 내 부모님을 죽이겠지_ _._ _나_ _,_ _나도 살해당할 거야_ _.”_

유령이 무언가 말했지만, 드레이코는 제대로 듣지 못했다. 또 세상이 흔들렸고, 다음에 드레이코는 아주 큰 방에 도착했다. 너무 커서 벽이 없는 것처럼 보였으며, 아주 독특한 물건들로 가득 찬 방이었다. 방금 화장실에서 본 소년이 매우 빠르게 퍼지는 불꽃에서 도망치며 다급하게 소리지르고 있었다. 드레이코는 겨우 그 소년을 알아보았다. 미래의 자신이었다. 자기에게 편지를 쓴 그 드레이코 말포이였다.

끔찍한 비명이 귓가에 울리며 다시 장면이 바뀌었다. 이제 드레이코는 불타는 성을 바라보고 있었다. 호그와트였다.

기억의 향연이 끝나고 서쪽 별관으로 돌아왔을 때, 드레이코는 나뭇잎처럼 파들파들 떨고 있었다. 그는 편지를 바닥에 떨어뜨리고, 편지에서 최대한 멀어지려고 정신없이 기었다. 등이 문에 부딪혀서야 드레이코는 퍼뜩 정신을 차릴 수 있었다.

“싫어.” 드레이코는 소리를 질러야 할지, 울어야 할지 혼란스러운 심정으로 속삭였다. “싫어.”

나이 든 드레이코의 목소리로, 편지에 적힌 조언이 계속 머리에 맴돌았다.

 _네가 본 것이 미래에 일어나지 않길 바란다면_ _,_ _오늘 해리 포터에게 상냥하게 대해 줘_ _._


	2. 1장: 살아남은 아이와 친구 되기

“드레이코.” 드레이코는 어머니의 부드러운 목소리에 갬볼 앤 에이프의 창문에 전시된 마법의 불꽃놀이를 넋을 놓고 바라보다가 고개를 들었다. “무슨 일 있니, 아가? 하루종일 기운이 없어 보이는구나. 빗자루 사달라고 평소처럼 떠들어대지도 않고 말이야.”

“말하지 말지 그랬어, 나시사.” 그의 아버지가 나긋하게 웃었다. “기분 좋게 조용했건만.”

어머니는 아버지의 말에 어이없다는 듯 푸른 눈을 추켜떴지만, 드레이코의 대답을 기다리는 듯 다시 미소지었다.

“저는 괜찮아요, 어머니.” 드레이코는 급하게 말했다. “그냥, 생각 중이었어요.”

“위험한 취미구나, 아들.” 그의 아버지가 농담조로 덧붙였다. “너는 항상 우스꽝스러운 생각을 하지. 네 기상천외한 질문에 답하는 게 얼마나 귀찮은지 아니? 자, 시간이 많지 않으니, 생각은 그만두고 얼른 교복 사러 가려무나! 나는 플러리시 앤 블러츠 서점에 들려서 내가 찾던 신권이 나왔는지 확인해야겠구나. 끝나면 데리러 오마.”

그 말을 끝으로 아버지는 망토를 펄럭이며 돌아섰고, 길 반대쪽에 있는 서점으로 걸어가기 시작했다. 드레이코는 아버지의 뒷모습을 바라보다 어머니를 올려다보았다. 그녀는 여전히 드레이코를 다정하게 쳐다보고 있었다.

“이제 아버지가 갔으니, 무슨 일인지 말해도 된단다.” 그녀가 비밀스러운 미소를 지었다.

드레이코는 숨을 들이쉬고, 발가락을 꼼지락거렸다. 어젯밤에 받은 편지에 대해 부모님께 말씀드리는 것이 본능적으로, 이성적으로 맞았지만, 미래의 자신이 쓴 내용을 생각하면 잠깐 주춤할 수밖에 없었다. 만약 편지를 쓴 사람이 옳다면, 아버지의 의견은 믿어선 안 된다. 하지만 부모님 의견을 듣지 않는다면, 편지를 쓴 사람이 옳은지 어떻게 알 수 있겠는가?

“만약 미래의 자신이라고 주장하는 사람한테서 편지를 받았다면요, 믿으시겠어요?” 드레이코는 어머니와 눈을 마주치며 대뜸 물었다.

어머니는 드레이코의 질문이 살짝 웃긴 듯 눈썹 한쪽이 꿈틀거렸다.

“또 밤늦게까지 소설책 읽었니, 드레이코?” 그녀의 목소리가 부드러웠다.

“그럴 수도요.” 드레이코는 좋은 변명이라고 생각하며 어깨를 으쓱였다. “그게 얼마나 현실적인지 궁금해서요. 어떻게 편지가 속임수인지 아닌지 알 수 있죠? 아무나 쓸 수 있는 거 아닌가요?”

어머니는 생각에 잠겼다.

“그렇겠지.” 그녀는 한참 고민하다가, 눈썹을 찌푸리며 대답했다. “편지의 내용에 따라 달라지지 않을까? 만약 편지에 적힌 일들이 실제로 일어난다면, 편지는 속임수가 아니란 뜻이니까.”

“책에서는, 편지에 기억들이 담겨 있었어요.” 드레이코는 태연한 척 말을 이었다. 심장이 쿵쾅거렸다. “그의 과거, 그러니까, 그 인물의 미래에 일어날 사건들이 기억 형식으로 담겨 있었어요. 그런 것도 속일 수 있는 건가요?”

“당연히 가능하단다.” 나시사는 고개를 끄덕였다. “하지만 그걸 설득력 있게 하려면 엄청난 마법 실력이 필요할 거란다. 또, 그 정도의 정교한 주문을 쓸 정도의 동기가 필요할 테고.”

드레이코는 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그럼 테오도르 노트는 확실히 아니었다. 하지만, 그렇다면 누가 드레이코가 그의 부모님께 반항하고 해리 포터와 친구가 되길 원할까? 드레이코가 아는 모든 어른 마법사들은 부모님과 친분이 있었으며, 모두 비슷한 사상을 공유했다. 드레이코가 지금까지 배운 것을 의심한다고 해서 이득을 얻을 사람은 아무도 없었다.

“새 교복 맞추러 가야지, 디키.” 어머니의 부드러운 말에 생각의 흐름이 다시금 끊겼다. “정장도 하나 더 사렴. 키가 훌쩍 커서 새로 사야겠더구나. 혼자 갈 수 있겠니? 엄마는 올리밴더의 지팡이 가게 가서 네 지팡이 좀 볼까 싶은데.”

“네.” 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕였고, 안심되는 미소이길 바라며 미소지었다. “저만 믿으세요, 어머니.”

어머니는 드레이코의 어깨를 꾹 잡아주고, 거리를 따라 걸어갔다. 드레이코는 그녀가 사람들 사이로 사라지는 것을 끝까지 바라본 후에야, 말킨 부인의 로브 전문점으로 불안하게 시선을 옮겼다.

어머니는 편지에 적힌 내용이 실제로 일어나는지 알아보라고 하셨다. 즉, 오늘 로브 전문점에서 드레이코가 교복을 맞추는 동안 해리 포터가 실제로 등장한다면, 편지의 내용이 사실일 가능성이 컸다. 마법 세계에 10년 동안 얼굴 한 번 안 비춘 그 유명한 해리 포터가 드레이코와 같은 로브 전문점에 들어갈 확률이 얼마나 되겠는가? 그건 누구도 조작하지 못할 것이다.

결의를 다지고, 드레이코는 가게에 들어갔다. 포동포동한 가게 주인과 이곳저곳을 자꾸 더듬는 조수가 그를 발판 위에 세우고, 큰 교복을 그의 사이즈에 맞춰 줄이기 시작했다. 드레이코는 문을 힐끔힐끔 바라보며, 긴장으로 뻣뻣하게 굳은 채 가게 문이 열리길 기다렸다.

실제로 문이 열렸을 때, 드레이코는 발판에서 우당탕 떨어질 뻔했다. 편지에서 봤던 엉망진창 검정 머리의 소년이었다. 그는 크고 낡은 머글 옷을 입고 있었으며―평소라면 드레이코는 역겨움에 코를 찡그리며 소년을 보기조차 거부했을 것이다. 그 정도로 허름했다―엄청 옛날에 유행했던 동글이 안경을 끼고 있었다. 자세히 보니 안경도 안경코가 부러져 싼 테이프로 겨우 붙여놓은 상태였다. 소년은 조금 겁먹은 듯 보였고, 들어가도 되는지 확실하지 않은 것처럼 가게 안을 조심스럽게 쳐다보았다. 말킨 부인이 그에게 다가갔다.

“너도 호그와트니?” 그녀가 묻자 소년은 잽싸게 고개를 끄덕였다. “여기 많이 있단다. 실은, 또 다른 아이가 지금 막 입어보고 있지.” 그녀는 드레이코 옆에 비슷한 발판을 마법으로 만들어 소년을 발판 위에 세운 뒤, 소년의 머리 위로 긴 망토를 씌워 작업을 시작했다.

드레이코는 말을 걸 용기를 내려고 노력하였다. 긴장해서 손가락이 떨렸다.

“안녕.” 그는 최대한 차분한 척 말을 걸었다. “너도 호그와트니?”

“응.” 소년이 꽤 수줍게 드레이코를 쳐다보았다.

“난 드레이코야. 드레이코 말포이.”

“난 해리 포터야.” 소년은 조그마한 미소를 지으며 대답했다.

소년의 한 마디에 다양한 반응이 나왔다. 드레이코는 소년의 이름을 듣고 헉- 하고 놀란 숨을 내쉬었고, 말킨 부인은 작업을 멈추고 소년을 바라보며 자기 꼬리를 밟은 고양이 같은 기묘한 소리를 냈다. 해리 포터는 이런 반응이 불편한 듯 얼굴이 조금 빨개졌다.

“만나서 반가워.” 드레이코는 잠시 숨을 가다듬고, 재빠르게 미소지었다. 광팬처럼 과도하게 열정적이진 않지만, 적당히 친근하게 보여야 했다. 살아남은 아이, 해리 포터가 그를 루저로 생각하는 것만은 피하고 싶었다. “다이애건 앨리에 처음 왔니?”

“응, 처음이야.” 해리는 대화 주제가 달라진 것에 안도한 듯 생기를 되찾았다. “넌 와본 적 있니?”

“당연한 걸 묻네.” 드레이코는 습관적으로 잘난 체하는 말투로 말하다가 멈칫했다. _정중하게 행동하고_ _,_ _절대 잘난 체하지 마_ _._ “그러니까 내 말은, 우리 부모님께서 쇼핑하실 때 나도 몇 번 데리고 왔거든. 그게 다야.” 드레이코는 허둥지둥 말을 이으며 해리의 반응을 살폈다.

“그렇구나.” 해리는 긴장한 듯 꼼지락거렸다. “그럼 너희 부모님은 마법사셔?”

“당연하지.” 드레이코는 가문 이야기에 무의식적으로 으스댔다. “우리 말포이 가문은 신성한 28가문 중 하나야.” 말을 꺼낸 순간, 그는 자기 자신을 때리고 싶었다. 편지는 순혈에 대해 이야기하지 말라고 경고했었다. 무슨 짓을 한 거야, 이 바보 멍청아!

“뭐라고?” 해리는 이해하지 못한 듯했다. 다행이었다.

“아니야.” 드레이코는 즉각적으로 고개를 흔들었다. “중요하지 않아. 그러니까, 응, 우리 부모님도 마법사셔.”

“그럼 너는 마법에 대해 벌써 다 알겠네.” 해리의 표정이 비참했다.

“걱정하지 말렴.” 말킨 부인이 드레이코에게 뾰족한 눈길을 주며, 친절하게 덧붙였다. “머글 가족에서 온 학생들도 많단다. 게다가, 순혈 마법사들도 똑같이 배우기 위해 학교에 가는 거잖니.”

“맞아.” 드레이코도 빠르게 동의했다. “너도 빨리 배울걸.”

“그럼 괜찮은 거지?” 낡은 안경알 뒤 유독 빛나는 초록색 눈이 드레이코의 회색 눈에 초점을 맞췄다. 해리의 자그마한 목소리가 사뭇 절박했다. “머글 가족에서 자라도 말이야.”

드레이코는 해리와 마주친 시선을 끊지 않았다. 심장이 조금 빨리 뛰었다.

“응.” 그는 단호하게 대답했다. “그런 건 중요하지 않아.”

해리는 안도한 표정으로 밝게 미소지었다.

“다행이다.” 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“궁금한 거 있으면, 언제든지 나한테 물어봐.” 드레이코가 상냥하게 제안했다. “내가 도와줄게.”

“고마워.” 해리의 미소가 더 밝아졌다. “학교 가기 전에 누군가랑 친해지면 무척 좋을 것 같아. 나는 평소에 항상 혼자 있거든.” 해리는 너무 많이 말했다고 생각했는지, 갑자기 입을 꾹 다물었다.

“너라면 호그와트에서 절대 혼자 있지 않을걸.” 드레이코가 확언했다. _네 이름을 듣는 순간 모든 사람이 네 친구가 되고 싶어 할 텐데_ , 그 말은 애써 삼켰다. “어쩌면 우리, 같은 기숙사에 들어갈지도 몰라!”

“같은 기숙사?” 해리가 궁금한 듯 물었고, 드레이코가 대답하려는 찰나 말킨 부인이 해리의 어깨에서 완성된 교복을 집어 들며 말했다. “다 됐다, 얘야.” 해리가 의자에서 내려왔다. 창문 건너편에서 엄청나게 거대한 남자가 아이스크림콘 두 개를 들고 해리에게 따듯하게 미소지었다. 해리는 남자에게 신난 듯 손을 흔들고, 드레이코에게 몸을 돌려서 외쳤다.

“가야겠다. 호그와트에서 보자, 드레이코!”

“응.” 드레이코가 마주 웃어주며 고개를 끄덕였다. “나중에 봐!”

드레이코는 해리가 교복을 사고 헐레벌떡 가게에서 나가는 것을 가만히 바라보았다. 긴 수염을 가진 거대한 남자는 해리에게 아이스크림콘을 건넸고, 둘은 유쾌하게 수다를 떨며 거리를 따라 걸어갔다. 드레이코도 같이 가고 싶었다. 하필 지금 정장을 맞춰야 한다는 사실에 팍 짜증이 났다.

그래도, 이 정도면 성공적인 첫 만남이었다. 해리는 드레이코를 만나서 기분이 좋아 보였고, 드레이코는 해리의 친구 그 누구도 욕하지 않았다. 음, 욕하지 않았다고 생각했다. 순혈에 대해 입조심하는 연습을 해야겠지만, 습관은 고치기 쉽지 않으며, 한 번 말실수했다고 완전히 망했다는 생각이 들진 않았다. 중요한 것은, 편지에 쓰인 대로 해리 포터를 로브 전문점에서 만났으며, 해리가 그를 싫어하지 않았다는 점이다.

나머지는 천천히 해나가면 됐다.

드레이코는 부모님께 해리 포터를 만났다고 말하지 않았다. 유명한 아이와 친해지려는 그의 노력을 부정적으로 보진 않겠지만(그의 아버지는 인맥과 사회적 이미지에 대해 매번 강조하시곤 하셨다), 드레이코는 자신의 목표를 비밀로 유지하는 게 더 안전하다고 결론 지었다. 괜히 이야기를 꺼냈다간 아버지의 설득에 넘어가 잘못된 선택을 내릴 수도 있었기 때문이다. 드레이코는 절대로 편지에서 본 미래를 맞이하고 싶지 않았다.

8월 내내, 드레이코는 편지에 대해 생각했다. 해리와 만난 후 드레이코는 편지가 사실임을 확신하였다. 그는 편지의 의미를 며칠이고 곱씹어보곤 했고, 편지는 읽으면 읽을수록 더 많은 궁금증을 낳았다. 드레이코는 그의 혈통과 가문, 지위의 우월성에 대한 확고한 믿음을 가지고 자랐다. 하지만 하나의 편지로 자기가 믿었던 모든 것이 무너지고 있었으며, 이 상황에서 뭘 어떻게 해야 할지 도저히 감을 잡을 수 없었다. 그가 순혈 귀족 계층이자 말포이 가문의 유일한 후계자인 드레이코 말포이가 아니라면, 도대체 그는 누구란 말인가? 그는 서재에서 이해하기 어려운 주제들에 대한 논문을 읽으며 하루하루를 보냈지만, 논문을 읽어도 무언가 깨닫긴커녕 오히려 더욱 혼란스러워졌다. 미래에서 온 기묘한 편지 하나 때문에 그의 유산과 지위를 전부 내던질 수 있을지 고민하느라 밤에 잠을 못 잘 지경이었다.

하지만 드레이코는 편지가 보여준 기억과 거기서 느껴졌던 절박함 그리고 막대한 후회를 똑똑히 기억했다. 그는 이 감정들이 정확히 무엇을 의미하는지, 미래의 드레이코가 어떤 일을 겪었는지 알 수 없었지만, 열심히 고민한 끝에 하나만큼은 확실히 알 수 있었다. 드레이코는 자신이 본 미래가 전혀 마음에 들지 않았으며, 그 미래가 실제로 이루어지길 원하지 않았다.

그 미래를 피하기 위해 해리 포터와 친해지고 지금까지 그가 배운 모든 것에 반대하여 미래를 바꾼다면, 미래의 자신이 그렇게 지독하게, 고통스럽게, 후회하고 괴로워하지 않아도 될 것이다. 어쩌면, 그의 삶이 가치 있을 수도 있을 테다...

9월 1일이 다가오자, 드레이코는 더욱 불안해졌다. 만약 해리가 그를 더 자세히 알고 난 후 그를 싫어하면 어떡하지? 드레이코는 가문 이름이나 부모님의 인맥 없이 누군가와 친해져 본 적이 없었다. 그와 함께 노는 아이들은 전부 아버지의 지인의 자녀들이었고, 그들 중 드레이코가 확실하게 친구라고 부를 수 있는 사람은 없었다. 크레이브와 고일이 그나마 친구에 가깝겠지만, 그건 그들이 너무 멍청해서 드레이코에게 대들지 않고 충실하게 그를 따랐기 때문이다. 테오도르 노트 같은 아이들은 친구보단 철천지원수에 가까웠다.

친구를 사귀기 위해 정확히 무엇을 해야 하는가? 해리가 좋아하는 사람들을 욕하지 않고 혈통에 대해 자랑하지 않는 것은 해리와 개미 손가락만큼 친해지게 했다. 자신이 자란 세상과 완전히 다른 세상에서 자랐으며, 서로 공통점도 별로 없는 사람과 어떻게 친해질 수 있단 말인가?

“다 챙겼니?” 어머니가 그의 트렁크를 마법으로 들어 올려 계단을 내려보냈다. “교복은? 책은 다 챙겼니? 약재들은? 깃펜이랑 종이는?”

“다 챙겼어요, 어머니.” 드레이코는 눈을 굴렸고, 그의 소중한 수리부엉이 아퀼라가 담긴 케이지를 조심스럽게 들어 계단을 내려가기 시작했다. “집요정들이 짐 쌀 때 어머니도 계셨잖아요. 걱정하실 필요 없어요.”

“한 번 더 확인해서 나쁠 건 없잖니.” 어머니는 어깨를 으쓱이며 트렁크를 1층에 내려놓았다. 곧 아버지가 현관으로 나왔다.

“준비됐니, 드레이코?” 아버지는 매우 유쾌하게 물었다. 지난 며칠 동안 아버지는 아들이 호그와트에 입학한다는 사실에 드레이코만큼 신나 있었다. 그는 수업과 교수들, 슬리데린 기숙사와 드레이코가 고려해볼 만한 동아리 활동들에 대해 끊임없이 이야기했고, 드레이코는 이 조언들을 적당히 걸러서 받아들였다. 결국은 아버지가 엄청나게 기대하고 있으며 말포이 가문에 걸맞은 성적을 받아서 집에 돌아오라는 명령에 불과했으니 말이다. 드레이코는 갑자기 기운이 빠졌다.

“포트키는 정확히 1분 후에 출발할 거다.” 아버지는 고풍스러운 은색 잔을 한 손으로 들어 올리고, 다른 손으로 드레이코의 트렁크를 집었다. 그의 어머니는 다정하게 미소지었고, 드레이코가 아버지 옆에 서자 그의 어깨를 꾹 잡았다.

루시우스 말포이는 시계를 바라보며 초를 세기 시작했다. 어머니가 손가락으로 누르고 있는 컵 부분 바로 옆에 자기 손가락을 갖다 대며, 드레이코는 부엉이가 든 케이지를 조심스럽게 나머지 팔 한쪽으로 고정했다. 아버지가 3, 2, 1을 외치자, 세상이 흔들리기 시작했고, 드레이코는 최대한 균형을 잡으려고 노력하며 눈을 감았다. 곧 발이 땅에 닿았고― 그들은 킹스 크로스 역 근처의 순간이동 지점에 도착했다.

“도착했군.” 아버지가 은색 잔을 주머니에 넣으며 쾌활하게 말했고, 드레이코의 트렁크를 끌고 역 입구로 향하였다. 드레이코는 망토와 부엉이를 이상하게 쳐다보는 머글들을 불안한 눈초리로 훑어보며 서둘러 아버지를 따라갔다. 아퀼라는 머글들의 시선이 부담스러운 듯 화난 소리를 꽥 질렀다.

9번과 10번 승강장에 가까워지며, 어머니는 승강장에 어떻게 가는지 조용히 설명했고, 드레이코는 그의 아버지가 눈앞에서 사라지는 것을 지켜보며 최대한 그를 따라하였다.

9와 3/4 승강장은 수많은 마법사와 마녀들, 고양이와 부엉이들로 가득했으며, 시끄럽고 부산스러웠다. 드레이코는 해리를 찾으려고 목을 뻗어 두리번거렸다.

“린다와 그레고리가 저기 있구나, 디키.” 어머니는 드레이코가 고일을 찾는다고 생각했는지 고일 가족을 가리켰고, 드레이코는 양가 부모님들끼리 이런저런 이야기를 하는 동안 뒤룩뒤룩 살찐 소년에게서 “음”, “흠”처럼 한 음절 답변만 받아야 했다.

그래서 드레이코는 크레이브 가족이 도착했을 때, 기차에서 가장 좋은 좌석에 앉고 싶다는 명분으로 기쁘게 기차에 탑승하였다. 어머니는 헤어지기 직전까지 드레이코에게 정기적으로 편지 쓰고, 열심히 공부하고, 위험한 짓 하지 말라며 유난을 떨었다. 가족들과 헤어지고, 드디어, 드디어! 드레이코는 기차를 자유롭게 돌아다닐 수 있었다.

해리를 찾으려고 드레이코는 크레이브과 고일을 데리고 거의 다 빈 기차 칸들을 무시하고 지나갔지만, 해리는 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 기차 전체를 한 번 쭉 수색한 다음에야 드레이코는 불만스러운 두 소년을 데리고 아무 빈 기차 칸에 들어갔다. 드레이코는 재빠르게 창문가에 앉아 엉망진창 머리에 안경을 쓴 소년을 찾아 지나가는 마법사들을 자세히 관찰했지만, 해리처럼 보이는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 기차가 천천히 움직이기 시작했다.

“여기 음식은 있겠지?” 크레이브가 툴툴거렸다. 그날 그가 처음으로 말한 완성된 문장이었다.

“중간에 과자를 파는 손수레가 지나간다고 알고 있어.” 드레이코는 어머니에게 멍하니 손을 흔들며 느리게 말했다. “찾으러 갈까?” 기차를 더 수색할 명분에 드레이코는 벌떡 일어났다.

“우리 방금 앉았잖아.” 고일이 암울한 목소리로 불평했지만, 드레이코가 짜증으로 가득 찬 눈길을 보내자 입을 다물고 일어섰다.

기차의 한쪽 끝부터 다른 쪽 끝까지 가는 데에는 시간이 꽤 걸렸다. 손수레가 두 번이나 지나갔지만, 드레이코는 크레이브과 고일의 배고픈 불평을 무시하고 계속 해리를 찾아다녔다. 마침내, 드레이코는 기차 끝쪽 칸에서 빨간 머리 남자애와 신나게 수다를 떨고 있는 해리를 발견했다. 반쯤 먹은 개구리 초콜릿 상자들과 버티 보트의 온갖 맛이 나는 강낭콩 젤리 그리고 다양한 과자들이 칸에 지저분하게 널려 있었다.

드레이코가 문을 열자, 해리가 밝게 웃었다.

“드레이코!” 해리가 외쳤다. “다시 만나네!”

“안녕, 해리.” 드레이코는 안도한 미소를 지으며 상냥하게 대답했다. 빨간 머리 남자애는 의심스러운 파란색 눈으로 자신을 훑어보고 있었다. 강렬한 빨간색 머리와 허름한 옷을 보니, 그의 아버지가 항상 욕하는 위즐리 가문임이 틀림없었다. 해리가 왜 이런 얘와? 드레이코의 기분이 살짝 안 좋아졌다.

“아, 이쪽은 론이야.” 해리가 드레이코의 시선을 따라가더니, 유쾌하게 자신의 친구를 소개했다. “론, 이쪽은 드레이코야. 몇 주 전에 다이애건 앨리에서 만났어.”

“그렇구나.” 론은 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. “난 론 위즐리야. 만나서 반가워.”

“드레이코 말포이야.” 드레이코는 위즐리가 그의 이름을 듣자 눈을 아주 약간 찡그리는 것을 놓치지 않았다. “만나서 반가워.” 크레이브와 고일이 있다는 것을 그제야 기억하고, 드레이코는 뒤쪽을 향해 손짓했다. “이쪽은 크레이브와 고일이야.” 두 소년은 왜 여기에 왔으며 왜 이 친구들과 이야기하고 있는 건지 이해할 수 없어서 혼란스러운 표정이었다. 그들은 짧고 간결한 ‘흠’으로 인사를 대체했다.

“안녕. 나는 해리 포터야.” 해리가 말했다. 드레이코는 뒤를 돌아보지 않아도 크레이브와 고일의 눈이 접시처럼 커진 것을 알 수 있었다. 어색한 침묵이 흐르고, 해리는 갑자기 불안해진 듯 드레이코와 눈을 마주쳤다.

“어, 그, 앉을래?” 해리는 자기 옆자리에서 쓰레기와 과자 봉투들을 급하게 치우며 물었다. 드레이코는 지저분해도 자리에 앉았다. 위즐리는 뻣뻣하게 서 있는 크레이브와 고일을 조심스럽게 훑어보았다.

“우린 방금까지 퀴디치에 대해 이야기하고 있었어.” 해리가 어색한 침묵 속을 깨고, 대화를 시작하려는 듯 꿋꿋이 말했다. 드레이코는 미간을 찌푸렸다.

“위즐리, 너 퀴디치 하니?” 드레이코는 비꼬는 말투를 사용하지 않으려고 최선을 다해야 했다.

“응.” 위즐리는 약간 공격적인 어투로 말하더니, 어깨를 으쓱였다. “어렸을 때부터 형들이랑 했어. 찰리는 졸업하기 전에 그리핀도르 수색꾼이었고, 프레드와 조지는 지금 몰이꾼이거든.”

“그렇구나.” 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕였다. “1학년도 빗자루 가지고 기숙사 팀에서 퀴디치할 수 있으면 얼마나 좋을까.”

“그러니까!” 위즐리는 퀴디치 이야기에 드레이코를 경계하는 것을 잠시 까먹은 것처럼 격렬하게 동의하였다. “완전 불공평하잖아! 1학년도 잘할 수 있는 거 아니냐?”

“내가 하고 싶은 말이야!” 흥분된 목소리로 드레이코가 외쳤다. “나는 걷기 전부터 날 수 있었단 말이지. 호그와트 오기 전에 빗자루 한 번 만져보지 못한 같잖은 7학년보단 내가 훨씬 나을 텐데.” 말을 꺼내자마자 드레이코는 해리의 심정을 생각하고, 훨씬 작아진 목소리로 서둘러 덧붙였다. “그러니까, 내 말은, 빗자루 안 타봤어도 배우면 충분히 잘 탈 수 있어. 암, 그럼.” 그는 해리에게 몸을 돌려 미안한 미소를 지었고, 해리는 마주 웃어주었다. 다행이었다. 입조심, 또 입조심.

크레이브와 고일은 드레이코의 상냥한 행동에 놀란 듯 당황한 눈빛을 교환했다.

“그래서,” 드레이코는 위즐리에게 몸을 돌려 대화를 이으려고 노력했다. “너도 퀴디치 리그 경기 보니? 가장 좋아하는 팀 어디야?”

“처들리 캐논.” 위즐리는 약간 우쭐거리며 답했다. “너는?”

“난 팔콘을 응원해. 저번엔 시즌 티켓도 샀어.” 드레이코는 어깨를 으쓱였다. “이제 못 가니까 조금 아쉽지만, 그래도 기숙사 퀴디치 시합이 있으니까. 그만큼 흥미로워야 할 텐데.”

“그으래...” 위즐리는 눈을 살짝 좁혀 드레이코를 노려보았다. “그럼 너는 슬리데린에 가겠네?” 드레이코의 반응을 떠보려는 듯 추궁하는 말투였다.

“우리 가족 전부가 슬리데린에 갔으니까, 나도 그러겠지.” 드레이코가 평범하게 대답하자, 위즐리는 해리와 의미심장한 눈빛을 교환하였다. “왜?” 드레이코는 다소 방어적으로 물었다. “무슨 문제라도 있니?”

“아니.” 해리는 빠르게 답하며 고개를 흔들었다. “전혀. 네가 오기 전에 기숙사 이야기했었거든. 나는 아무것도 몰라서 아마 후플푸프에 갈걸.”

“후플푸프라니.” 드레이코는 경악스러운 눈빛으로 해리를 쳐다보았다. “마법 세계에 대한 지식만으로 기숙사가 정해지는 건 아니야. 성격이 더 중요하지.”

“봐봐, 내 말이 맞잖아, 해리.” 위즐리가 동의를 표했다. “걱정하지 마, 괜찮을 거야.”

크레이브가 목을 가다듬었고, 드레이코는 그제야 그를 올려다보았다. 솔직히 말하자면, 대화에 집중하고 위즐리를 욕하지 않는 데 최선을 다하느라 두 명이 있었다는 것을 완벽하게 까먹고 있었다.

“노트 만나러 가도 돼?” 크레이브가 물었다. “걔 저쪽 칸에 있었는데.”

“원한다면.” 드레이코는 느리게 말했다. “나는 여기 있을게.” 두 아이는 그 말에 주춤했다. “괜찮아.” 드레이코는 천천히 한 번 더 말했다. “나중에 갈 테니까, 먼저 가.”

둘은 어깨를 으쓱한 후 떠났다. 문이 닫히고, 잠시 침묵이 흘렀다.

“친구들이랑 안 가도 괜찮겠어?” 해리가 조심스럽게 물었다.

“친구라니, 누가?” 드레이코는 어깨를 으쓱였다. “쟤들은 아버지의 지인의 아들이야. 오래 안 사이라고 해서 친구는 아니지.”

“너희 아버지, 루시우스 말포이지?” 위즐리가 갑자기 물었다.

“응.” 불편한 주제였다. “왜?”

“아무것도 아니야.” 위즐리는 어깨를 으쓱였지만, 그의 말투는 ‘아무것도 아니지’ 않았다. 드레이코는 본능적으로 시비를 걸고 싶었지만, 론 위즐리가 아버지에 대해 말하는 내용이 긍정적일 리가 없었고, 해리가 자기 아버지와 가족이 얼마나 끔찍한지 낱낱이 듣는 건 막고 싶었다.

그래서 드레이코는 해리에게 몸을 돌려 수업과 교수들에 대해 지금까지 들었던 내용을 무작정 말하기 시작했다. 해리는 열심히 경청하였고, 위즐리도 중간중간 마지못해 참여했다. 뽀글뽀글한 머리카락의 여자애가 문을 열고 들어와 곧 도착할 것이라며 해리와 위즐리에게 옷을 갈아입으라고 말할 때까지 그들은 계속 수다를 떨었다.

드레이코는 자기 물건을 가지러 칸으로 돌아갔다. 테오도르 노트가 크레이브와 고일과 아늑하게 자리에 앉아 낄낄거리며 웃고 있었다. 드레이코가 문을 열고 들어가자, 노트는 말을 멈추더니 능글맞게 웃었다.

“말포이!” 그가 외쳤다. “네가 가장 어린 위즐리네 얘랑 친구가 됐다는 소식 자알 들었다!” 노트가 키득거리자 크레이브와 고일도 따라 웃었지만, 그 웃음에 약간의 긴장감이 서려 있었다.

“참고로 말해두자면,” 드레이코는 등 뒤로 문을 닫고 신랄하게 내뱉었다. “나는 해리 포터 때문에 거기 있었던 거야. 너와 다르게, 나는 호그와트에 있을 때 가장 유용하고 영향력 있는 친구들을 사귈 거거든.”

노트는 콧방귀를 꼈고, 드레이코는 완벽하게 노트에게 반박한 자신에게 만족하며 아퀼라의 케이지를 집어 들었다.

“내가 너라면, 동족의 배신자 자식들과 함께 보이지 않으려고 노력할 텐데.” 노트가 비웃었다. “너희 아버지가 어떻게 반응하실지 궁금한걸.”

“그건 내가 걱정할 문제야.” 드레이코의 목소리에서 짜증이 잔뜩 느껴졌다. 기차가 속도를 줄였고, 드레이코는 벽에 기대 균형을 잡았다. 자던 아퀼라가 갑작스러운 움직임에 날개 밑에서 화난 듯 고개를 내밀었다. “도착했네.” 드레이코는 크레이브와 고일을 바라보며 물었다. “올 거지?”

두 아이는 놀란 시선을 교환하다가, 노트에게 고개를 돌렸다. 드레이코는 불길한 예감을 느꼈다.

“어서 가서 너의 소울메이트 위즐리랑 놀지 그래?” 노트는 기분 나쁠 정도로 즐거워 보였다. “우린 근처에 있을게. 천하의 말포이가 위즐리 나부랭이와 노는 광경을 놓칠 순 없지.”

드레이코는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 케이지를 잡은 손에 힘이 잔뜩 들어갔다.

“그러시든가.” 드레이코는 자기도 모르게 참은 숨을 내쉬었다. “네가 뭘 하든 내 알 바 아니야.”

그 말을 끝으로 그는 칸에서 박차고 나갔다. 해리가 보고 싶었다.

드레이코는 대저택에서 자랐고 마법에 익숙해서 웬만한 것에 놀라지 않았지만, 호그와트 성은 감탄이 나오지 않을 수 없을 정도로 장관이었다. 드레이코는 새 학교를 감상하려고 노력했지만, 그의 시선은 자꾸 해리에게 옮겨갔다. 해리의 표정에서 보이는 순수한 감격과 행복은 어떤 이유인진 몰라서 드레이코를 매우 기쁘게 만들었다. 아버지는 마법사 가문이 아닌 배경에서 온 아이들을 학교에 입학시키면 안 된다고 항상 주장하셨다. ‘잡종’들은 절대 마법사 전통과 삶의 방식을 이해하지 못할 것이며, 마법사 사회 전반에 위협이 된다고 말하곤 하셨다. 하지만 해리의 눈에 비치는 열정과 희망을 바라보며, 드레이코는 아버지의 말을 전혀 이해할 수 없었다. 해리 같은 아이가 도대체 무슨 위협을 끼칠 수 있겠는가?

호그와트의 사냥터지기이자 다이애건 앨리에서 해리를 기다렸던 거대한 남자 해그리드의 지도하에 그들은 호수를 건넜다. 성의 문이 열렸고, 맥고나걸 교수가 그들을 맞이하였다. 드레이코가 아는 바로, 그녀는 호그와트 교감이자 그리핀도르 기숙사 사감이었다. 아버지는 그녀가 매우 엄격하므로 절대 그녀를 화나게 하지 말라고 경고했었다. 실제로 그녀를 보자, 드레이코는 왜 아버지가 그토록 맥고나걸에 대해 경고했는지 실감할 수 있었다.

“1학년입니다, 맥고나걸 교수님.” 해그리드가 1학년생들에게 손짓하며 위엄 있게 보고했다.

“고마워요, 해그리드.” 그녀는 정중하게 답했다. “여기서부터는 내가 데려갈게요.”

그녀는 그들을 거대한 현관으로 이끌었고, 유명한 연회장을 지나쳐 자그마한 방으로 안내했다.

“호그와트에 온 걸 환영합니다!” 그녀는 모두가 들어오자 예의를 갖춰 인사했다. “학기 시작을 축하하는 연회가 곧 시작하겠지만, 연회장에 자리를 잡기 전에, 기숙사 배정이 있을 예정입니다. 기숙사 배정은 매우 중요한 의식입니다. 왜냐하면 여러분이 이곳 호그와트에 있는 동안은, 같은 기숙사 동료들과 함께 가족처럼 지내게 될 것이기 때문입니다. 여러분은 여러분의 동료들과 수업도 함께 듣고, 잠도 같이 자며, 기숙사 학생 휴게실에서 함께 자유시간을 보내게 될 것입니다.”

맥고나걸이 네 기숙사를 설명할 때, 드레이코는 해리를 힐끔 쳐다보았다. 해리는 교수의 말을 전부 기억할 것처럼 집중하여 듣고 있었다. 드레이코는 진심을 다해 해리가 그와 함께 슬리데린에 배정되기를 바랐다. 해리와 같은 기숙사를 쓰고, 매일 저녁 체스를 하거나 평범하게 수다를 떨며 기숙사 학생 휴게실에서 시간을 보낸다면 얼마나 재밌을까? 함께 노트를 놀리는 상상을 하니 흡족스러운 미소가 입가에 걸렸다.

“여러분 모두 자신이 속한 기숙사의 명예를 빛내기 바랍니다.” 맥고나걸 교수가 끝마쳤고, 드레이코는 그녀의 말에 다시 귀를 기울였다. “기숙사 배정식은 몇 분 뒤 전교생 앞에서 이루어질 것입니다. 기다리는 동안 여러분 모두 가능한 한 옷매무새를 단정하게 하길 바랍니다.” 그녀의 눈이 네빌과 론에서 한동안 떠나지 않았고, 드레이코는 웃음을 겨우 참았다. 해리는 엉망진창인 머리를 단정하게 하려고 다급하게 노력했지만, 당연히 성과는 없었다. 맥고나걸은 아이들을 한 번 훑어본 뒤, 자신이 돌아올 때까지 기다리라며 문밖으로 나갔다.

“기숙사에는 정확히 어떻게 배정되는 거야?” 교수가 문을 닫자마자 해리가 드레이코와 위즐리에게 물었다.

“시험을 보겠지.” 위즐리가 표정을 찌푸렸다. “프레드 형은 굉장히 아프다고 했지만, 농담일 거야.”

“오, 헛소리하지 마, 위즐리.” 위즐리의 멍청함은 정말이지 놀라울 따름이었다. 드레이코는 눈을 굴리며 해리에게 말했다. “시험이라니, 말이 되는 소리를 해야지. 아버지께선 네 명의 기숙사 창립자들을 대신하여 오래된 마법 물건이 기숙사를 배정한다고 말씀하셨어.”

위즐리의 얼굴에 짜증이 스쳐 지나갔지만, 해리는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“그럼 마법을 안 해도 되는 거지?” 그는 드레이코에게 재차 물었다.

“당연하지.” 드레이코는 해리를 안심시켰다. “일 학년들이 어떠한 가르침도 없이 주문을 쓰려고 하다가 연회장을 폭파시키는 걸 생각해 봐! 걱정하지 마, 아마 아무것도 안 해도 될 거야.”

“다행이네.” 해리가 깊게 숨을 들이쉬며 고개를 끄덕였다. “다행이야.”

그 후, 학교 유령들의 깜짝 등장에 모두가 화들짝 놀랐다. 몇 명은 소리 질렀고, 드레이코는 움찔거리며 해리의 팔꿈치를 세게 잡았다. 겁쟁이같이 반응했다는 생각에 살짝 부끄러웠다. 말포이는 겁을 먹지 않는다. 그래서 드레이코는 맥고나걸이 돌아와서 한 줄로 그들을 세우고 연회장으로 이끌 때 조금 안도하였다. 해리가 그의 뒤를 따랐고, 해리의 뒤를 위즐리가 따랐으며, 기차에서 본 뽀글뽀글한 머리카락의 여자애는 드레이코 앞에서 걸었다. 여자애는 미친 듯이 무언가 속삭이고 있었고, 드레이코는 불안한 눈빛으로 그녀를 주시했다. 미치광이는 사절이었다.

연회장에 들어가자, 드레이코는 순간 아무것도 생각할 수 없었다. 말포이 대저택은 아주 화려했지만, 이 연회장은 그 무엇과도 비교할 수 없었다. 천장은 투명하도록 마법이 걸려 별들이 촘촘하게 박힌 바깥 밤하늘을 깨끗하게 보여주었고, 드레이코는 입을 떡 벌린 채 천장을 쳐다볼 수밖에 없었다.

“마법을 써서 진짜 하늘처럼 보이게 만든 거야. <호그와트의 역사>에서 읽었어.” 앞에 있던 소녀가 네 개의 기다란 테이블들―기숙사 테이블이라고 드레이코는 생각했다―을 따라 걸으며 자신 있게 설명하였다. 테이블에 앉아 있는 학생들이 그들을 신기하게 쳐다보고 있어서, 드레이코는 등을 조금 더 바르게 펴고 걸었다.

그들은 교수들이 앉아 있는 테이블 앞에 멈추었고, 맥고나걸 교수는 그들 앞에 의자 하나를 놓은 뒤, 그 위에 낡고 여기저기 망가진 마법사 모자를 조심스럽게 올려놓았다. 드레이코는 모자의 상태에 기겁하며, 저 모자를 만질 필요가 없길 바랐다.

연회장에 침묵이 흘렀다. 그리고, 놀랍게도, 모자 테두리 부분의 헤진 곳이 입처럼 넓게 벌어지더니, 모자가 노래를 부르기 시작했다.

 _당신은 내가 예쁘다고 생각하지 않을지도 몰라요_ _._

 _그러나 눈에 보이는 것으로 판단하지 마세요_ _._

_나보다 더 멋진 모자를 찾을 수 있다면_

_난 나를 그냥 먹어 버릴 거예요_ _._

 _까만 중절모를 써도 좋고_ _,_

 _맵시 있고 높은 신사모자도 괜찮아요_ _._

 _난 호그와트의 기숙사를 배정하는 마법 모자니까요_ _._

 _나는 모든 모자들을 다 덮어 버릴 수 있어요_ _._

_당신 머리 속에 있는 모든 것을_

_나는 볼 수 있어요_

_나를 써 봐요 그러면 말해 줄게요_

_당신이 어디로 가야 하는지_ _._

드레이코는 삐뚤어진 미소를 지으며 그가 맞았다고, 모자 하나만 쓰면 된다고 말하려고 뒤돌았지만, 해리의 집중한 표정을 보자 차마 말을 꺼낼 수 없었다. 그는 해리의 초롱거리는 초록색 눈을 잠시 바라본 뒤, 고개를 돌려 모자에 다시 집중했다.

 _그러니 날 써 보세요_ _!_ _겁내지 말고요_ _!_

 _그리고 당황하지 말아요_ _!_

 _마음 푹 놓고 내 손에 맡겨요_ _(_ _내게 손은 없지만요_ _)._

 _나는 생각하는 모자니까요_ _!_

연회장에서 우레와 같은 박수갈채가 터져 나왔다. 위즐리가 해리에게 “프레드, 가만 놔두나 봐라! 형은 계속 트롤과 싸워야 한다고 했단 말이야!”라고 맹렬히 속삭였고, 드레이코는 더 크게 미소 지을 수밖에 없었다. 프레드가 누군진 몰라도, 그의 심정이 이해 갔다. 위즐리는 너무나도 멍청해서 속이기 쉬울 것 같았다.

맥고나걸 교수는 긴 양피지 두루마리를 들고 앞으로 걸어 나왔고, 이름을 부르기 시작했다. 한 명씩 앞으로 나가 의자에 앉았고, 모자를 썼다. 걸리는 시간은 조금씩 달랐지만, 이내 모자는 기숙사를 외쳤고, 배정받은 학생들은 환호성을 받으며 그들의 기숙사 테이블에 앉으러 갔다.

드레이코는 줄이 짧아질수록 해리의 표정이 점점 안 좋아지는 것을 눈치채고, 해리의 팔꿈치에 가볍게 손을 댔다. 해리는 긴장한 표정으로 드레이코를 쳐다보았다.

“괜찮을 거야.” 드레이코는 속삭였다. “너무 걱정하지 마.”

해리는 웃으려고 시도하였으나, 너무 긴장해서 그런지 얼굴을 찡그리는 것처럼 보였다.

“그레인저, 헤르미온느!” 맥고나걸이 부르자, 그의 앞에 있던 미치광이 여자애가 과도하게 열정적으로 앞으로 걸어 나갔다.

“그리핀도르!” 모자가 소리쳤다. 위즐리는 불만에 잠겨 툴툴거렸고, 드레이코는 조용히 미소지었다. 저 여자애랑 다시 마주칠 일이 없어서 다행이었다.

오래 지나지 않아, 맥고나걸 교수가 그의 이름을 불렀다. 드레이코는 숨을 깊이 들이쉬고, 허리를 펴서 바르게 선 뒤, 태연하게 앞으로 나가 의자에 앉았다. 그는 눈을 감았고, 모자는 드레이코의 머리에 닿자마자 “슬리데린!”이라고 외쳤다.

드레이코는 웃으면서 일어섰다. 그는 해리와 눈을 마주치려고 했지만, 해리는 뭔가 마음에 안 드는 듯 불만족스러운 표정이었다.

슬리데린 테이블에 앉으러 가자 기숙사 동료들은 열광적으로 환호했다. 드레이코는 개의치 않고 해리의 이름이 불리길 기다리며, 목을 쭉 뻗어 해리만 바라보았다. 해리의 이름이 불리자, 연회장 여기저기에서 수군거리는 소리가 들렸다. 드레이코는 해리가 슬리데린에 배정받기를 온 힘을 다해 간절히 바라며 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 제발, 제발.

해리를 배정하는 데 꽤 시간이 걸렸다. 드레이코는 해리가 의자 모서리를 꽉 잡고 있는 것을 눈치챘다. 해리와 얼굴을 맞대며 안심시켜주고 싶었지만, 모자가 너무 커서 해리의 얼굴이 다 가려졌다. 마침내, 모자가 외쳤다. “그리핀도르!”

드레이코의 심장이 잠시 멈췄다가, 빠르게 요동치기 시작했다. 해리는 환호성을 받으며 그리핀도르 테이블로 앉으러 갔다. 드레이코는 허무한 기분에 휩싸였다. 몇몇 학생들이 “포터가 우리 기숙사에 왔다! 포터가 우리 기숙사에 왔다!”고 외쳤다. 빨간 머리의 소년―드레이코는 이 사람도 위즐리 가문인지 잠깐 궁금했다―이 해리의 손을 잡고 열광적으로 흔들었다. 바라보기 힘들어서, 드레이코는 비참하게 고개를 떨궜다.

“그리핀도르에 배정받았으면 좋았겠지, 말포이?” 노트가 킬킬대며 잔뜩 비웃었다. 드레이코는 대답하지 않았다. 대답할 수 없었다. 실망을 완벽하게 감추는 것은 힘든 작업이었다.

모든 학생이 기숙사를 배정받았다. 위즐리는 그리핀도르에 배정받아 해리 옆자리에 앉았다. 곧 연회가 시작되었고, 연회가 끝나자 교장 알버스 덤블도어가 일어나 몇 가지 공지를 발표했다. 드레이코는 그 어떠한 것에도 집중할 수 없었다. 크레이브과 고일을 포함한 슬리데린 1학년 대부분은 노트 주위에 모여 있었다. 드레이코만 혼자 뚝 떨어져 앉아 있었다. 그는 위즐리와 열심히 수다를 떠는 해리를 구질구질하게 쳐다보지 않으려고 노력했지만, 아쉬운 마음에 자꾸 훔쳐보았다. 세상은 불공평했다. 내가 먼저 해리를 만났는데! 지금 해리 옆에 있는 게 멍청이 위즐리가 아니라 나였어야 했는데! 억울함에 음식이 목구멍을 제대로 넘기지 못했다.

게다가, 드레이코가 아무리 정중하게 대하려고 노력해도, 위즐리가 드레이코를 싫어한다는 사실은 명백했다. 이제 위즐리가 해리에게 그의 가족에 대해 어떤 말을 할지 안 봐도 뻔했다. 해리와 드레이코가 친구가 되는 것을 막으려고 위즐리는 어떤 수단이라도 사용할 것이며, 드레이코는 해리와 다른 기숙사에 배정받았기 때문에 불리했다. 위즐리는 해리와 기숙사도 같이 쓰고, 밥도 먹고, 수업도 같이 듣고, 기숙사 학생 휴게실에서 함께 놀 테고, 드레이코는 복도에서 해리와 몇 분이라도 이야기할 수 있다면 운이 좋을 것이다. 어떻게 해리와 친해지라는 말인가?

처음에는 편지 때문에 친해지려고 했다. 하지만 해리와 이야기를 몇 번 나눠보고자 드레이코는 정말로 해리가 좋아졌다. 바보 같은 기숙사 때문에 해리와 친해지지 못할 거라는 생각이 들자 엄청난 우울감이 그를 감쌌다. 드레이코는 특정 사람과 친구가 되고 싶다는 욕망을 살면서 느낀 적이 없었다. 해리가 처음이었다. 해리를 알고 나니 그가 평소에 함께한 사람들은 친구라고 부를 수 없을 정도로 수준 낮고 저급하다는 것을 확연히 느낄 수 있었다.

연회가 끝나자, 기숙사 반장들은 1학년들을 데리고 지하 던전에 위치한 기숙사로 향했다. 노트는 기숙사에 들어가자마자 열심히 수다를 떨기 시작했고(그에게 대답하는 사람은 별로 없었다. 블레이즈 자비니는 약간 조용한 타입이었고, 크레이브와 고일은 한 음절 대답이라는 고급스러운 의사소통 방식으로 돌아갔기 때문이다), 드레이코는 침대에 몸을 내던졌다. 답답함, 억울함, 질투, 무엇보다 지독한 외로움이 그의 마음을 가득 채워갔다.

“그리핀도르 배정되지 않아서 질질 짤 거면, 말포이, 커튼 먼저 닫아줄래?” 노트가 기분 나쁘게 키득거렸다. “잘못 봤다가 내 눈 썩으면 어떡해.”

드레이코는 중지를 날리고, 프라이버시를 위해 어쨌든 커튼을 닫았다. 노트의 비웃음 소리를 들으며, 드레이코는 눈을 꾸욱 감았다. 눈물이 흘러넘칠 것 같았지만, 아랫입술을 짓이기며 어떻게든 울음을 참았다. 절대 저 개자식이 말한 대로 질질 짜진 않을 것이었다. 말포이는 그렇게 약하지 않다.


	3. 2장: '동족의 배신자'와 노는 순혈

호그와트에서 드레이코의 첫 주는, 솔직히 말하자면, 지옥이었다.

일단 해리와 이야기할 기회가 거의 없었다. 개학 첫째 날, 저녁 즈음에 해리와 마주치긴 했으나 오랫동안 이야기를 나눌 수가 없었다. 위즐리가 드레이코를 마치 해리를 곧 잡아먹을 괴물처럼 호시탐탐 노려보았기 때문에, 드레이코는 말도 제대로 못 걸고 해리와 헤어졌다. 며칠 동안, 드레이코는 멀리서나마 해리를 바라보는 것으로 만족해야 했고, 해리가 밝게 미소 짓고 저 멀리서 반갑게 손을 흔들어준다고 해서 우울한 기분은 전혀 나아지지 않았다.

게다가 테오도르 노트는 슬리데린 기숙사 1학년과 선배들에게 드레이코 말포이가 동족의 배신자와 놀고먹는다는 소문을 퍼뜨렸다. 그 결과 드레이코는 슬리데린 기숙사 내 소셜 서클에서 전부 제외됐으며, 어디에 있든 혐오스러운 시선과 수군거림을 견뎌내야 했다.

하지만 노트는 거기서 멈추지 않았다. 노트는 드레이코가 철저하게 모욕당했다고 느끼기 전까지 만족하지 않을 것처럼, 드레이코의 삶을 힘들게 하는 데 최선을 다했다. 개학 셋째 날, 드레이코는 얼음처럼 차가운 물 한 바가지를 얼굴에 맞으며 상쾌한 아침을 시작했다.

“이러면 위즐리와 포터가 남긴 더러운 배신자 냄새를 씻겨낼 수 있겠지.” 노트가 키득거리며 잔뜩 비꼬았다. “하지만 이걸 어쩌나, 여전히 냄새가 나네?”

다음 날, 드레이코가 기숙사에 들어오자 전날 끝낸 숙제가 잉크에 잔뜩 젖어 침대 베개 위에 내팽개쳐 있었다. 드레이코는 밤새워 숙제를 처음부터 다시 썼고, 동이 틀 때까지 남은 두세 시간은 잉크에 찝찝하게 젖은 침대에 누워서 뜬눈으로 보냈다. 서러움에 잠도 잘 오지 않았다.

마법약 수업이 있는 금요일 아침이었다. 드레이코는 오늘 하루는 또 얼마나 끔찍할지 고대하며 일어났고, 트렁크를 열자 처참하게 찢어진 교복들이 그를 맞이했다. 슬리데린 문장이 모든 옷에서 엉망으로 잘려나갔으며, 초록색과 은색의 넥타이들은 길쭉길쭉하게 조각나 있었다.

“네가 원하는 그리핀도르 교복을 드디어 입을 수 있겠네, 말포이. 축하해!” 노트가 낄낄거리며 방에서 나갔고, 크레이브와 고일은 충실하게 그의 뒤를 따랐다.

드레이코는 어제까지만 해도 멀쩡한 교복이었던 천 조각들을 가만히 쳐다보았고, 울지 않으려고 숨을 몇 번이고 가다듬었다. 아침 식사도 포기하고 옷을 원상태로 되돌리려고 노력했지만, 옷을 고치는 마법은 아직 배우지 않았기 때문에 할 수 있는 게 없었다. 결국, 드레이코는 셔츠와 바지만 대강 입고 기숙사 휴게실에서 나왔다.

마법약 교실은 다행히 지하에 있어서 휴게실에서 멀진 않았지만, 마법약 수업은 슬리데린이 그리핀도르와 함께 듣는 유일한 수업이었다. 즉, 해리와 함께 듣는 유일한 수업이었다. 드레이코는 해리 앞에서만은 놀림 받고 싶지 않았지만, 그렇다고 수업을 쨀 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 그는 한참을 고민하다가, 체념하고 어깨를 움츠린 채 교실로 향했다. 저 멀리 복도에 서서 교실 문이 열리길 기다리는 기숙사 동료들이 보이자, 드레이코는 속이 뒤집힐 것 같았다.

“드레이코!” 해리가 드레이코를 보고 쾌활하게 손짓했다. 드레이코는 해리의 눈을 피하며 느릿느릿 다가갔고, 해리는 그의 옷차림을 보더니 눈을 끔뻑였다. “교복은?”

드레이코는 모른 척 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“기숙사 점수 깎일 거야, 얘!” 뽀글뽀글한 머리의 여자애, 그레인저가 해리 옆에서 엄격하게 지적했다.

“오, 저런.” 노트가 복도 반대쪽에서 드라마틱하게 숨을 내뱉었고, 나머지 학생들은 노트와 해리를 쳐다보느라 조용해졌다. “우리 불쌍한 말포이한테 옷 좀 빌려줘라, 포터. 세상에, 슬리데린으로서 얼마나 자부심이 없으면 교복을 안 입을까! 이참에 말포이도 네 ‘자선 프로젝트’로 받아줘서, 쟤 얼굴을 매일 봐야 하는 고통으로부터 우리 좀 구해주라, 응?”

“닥쳐, 노트!” 드레이코는 잇새로 내뱉었다. 쪽팔려서 얼굴이 빨개졌다. 신이 자신을 싫어하는 게 틀림없었다. “한심하기 짝이 없네.”

“라고 동족의 배신자와 노는 새끼가 말했습니다.” 노트가 고깝게 코웃음을 쳤다.

“동족의 배신자? 너 지금 뭐라고 했냐?!” 위즐리가 으르렁거렸다. 해리는 역겨운 눈빛으로 노트를 쳐다보고 있었지만, ‘동족의 배신자’가 정확히 무엇을 뜻하는진 모르는 모양이었다.

“무시해, 위즐리.” 드레이코가 신경질적으로 중얼거렸고, 그 순간 스네이프 교수가 나타났다. 그는 험악한 분위기를 눈치채고 바로 눈을 찌푸렸다.

“이게 무슨 난리지?” 그의 목소리는 무척 불쾌하게 들렸다. “말포이, 자네는 왜 교복을 제대로 안 입고 있나?”

드레이코는 기숙사 사감의 날카로운 시선에 고개를 떨구고 바닥만 바라보았다.

“죄송합니다, 교수님. 교복에 뭐가 묻어서요.” 그는 담담하게 거짓말했다. 뒤에서 노트가 키득거리는 소리가 들렸다.

“교복 전부 다 묻었단 말인가?” 스네이프가 눈을 더 찌푸리며 추궁했다. “넥타이까지?”

드레이코는 어떻게 대답해야 할지 몰라 어깨를 움츠렸다. 해리의 집요한 눈길에 뒤통수에 구멍이 뚫릴 것 같았다. 잠깐 침묵이 흐른 후, 스네이프가 나지막이 말했다. “슬리데린에서 1점 감점. 더 감점하기 전에 행실을 바르게 하도록, 말포이.”

“네, 교수님.” 드레이코는 참담한 기분으로 고개를 끄덕였고, 멍하니 학생들을 따라 교실로 들어갔다.

그는 지금까지 모든 수업에서 혼자 앉았기 때문에 이번에도 빈 테이블로 향했지만, 누군가 그의 팔꿈치를 확고하게 잡고 옆자리로 이끌었다. 해리였다. 유난히 엄숙한 초록색 눈이 드레이코의 얼굴을 샅샅이 살폈다.

“나랑 같이 앉자.” 그는 단언하였고, 고개를 돌려 위즐리에게 미안하다는 눈빛을 보냈다. 빨간 머리는 어깨를 으쓱였고, 바로 뒷자리인 네빌 롱바텀 옆에 털썩 앉았다.

“노트가 네 교복에 무슨 짓을 한 거야?” 해리가 조용히 속삭였다. 놀랄 정도로 짙은 초록색 눈이 우스꽝스러운 동글이 안경 뒤에서 드레이코만 온전히 담았다.

“나중에 말해줄게.” 드레이코가 마법약 교재, 양피지 그리고 깃펜을 바쁘게 꺼냈다. 해리는 얼굴을 찌푸렸지만, 일단은 드레이코를 따라 책을 꺼내기 시작했다.

스네이프 교수는 이름을 불러 출석을 확인했다. 해리의 이름에서 그는 멈추더니, 입꼬리를 불길하게 말아 올렸다.

“아, 그렇군.” 그가 느린 말투로 내뱉었다. “해리 포터, 우리의 새로운…유명인사로군.”

노트가 교실 건너편에서 키득거렸고, 슬리데린 학생들도 대부분 낄낄거렸다. 드레이코는 가만히 미간을 찌푸렸다. 교수가 고개를 들자, 순식간에 교실은 조용해졌다.

“너희들은 이곳에서 신비한 과학과 더불어 마법의 약의 정확한 조제법을 배울 거다.” 스네이프가 천천히 입을 열었다. “여기에서는 지팡이를 휘두르는 것 같은 멍청한 짓이 없으므로, 너희들 가운데 많은 사람들은 이것이 마법이라는 걸 거의 믿지 못하겠지. 난 너희들이 희미한 연기를 뿜어내며 부드럽게 부글부글 끓고 있는 냄비의 아름다움과, 인간의 혈관으로 슬금슬금 흘러 들어가 정신을 홀리고, 감각들을 무디어지게 하는 그 연한 액체의 힘을 진정으로 이해하리라고 생각지 않는다... 난 너희들에게 명성을 병에 담고, 영화를 끓이며, 죽음을 멈추게 하는 방법을 가르쳐줄 수 있다... 너희들이 내가 여지껏 가르쳤던 사람들보다 더 심한 바보들만 아니라면 말이지.”

드레이코는 스네이프의 말에 흥분을 감출 수 없었다. 마법약 수업은 그가 가장 기대한 수업 중 하나였다. 자기 손으로 직접 무언가를 제조한다는 것도 마음에 들었지만, 무엇보다 아버지께서 스네이프를 매우 높이 평가하셨기 때문이다. ...생각해보니 아버지의 의견을 무조건 받아들이는 것은 현명하지 않았다. 드레이코는 스네이프를 찬찬히 살피며, 의심스러운 구석을 찾으려고 했다.

“포터!” 스네이프가 갑자기 외쳤고, 드레이코는 깜짝 놀라 눈을 깜빡이며 옆에 앉은 소년을 쳐다보았다. 해리도 마찬가지로 혼란스러워 보였다. “쑥을 우려낸 물에 수선화 뿌리를 갈아 넣으면 뭐가 되지?”

해리는 입을 살짝 벌린 채 드레이코에게 도움을 요청하는 시선을 보냈지만, 드레이코도 전혀 몰랐기 때문에 어깨를 으쓱였다. 앞 테이블에 앉은 그레인저가 손을 번쩍 들었다.

“잘 모르겠습니다, 교수님.” 해리가 고민하다가 입을 열었다.

“쯧쯧.” 스네이프의 입술이 냉소로 비틀어졌고, 드레이코의 얼굴은 더욱 찌그러졌다. “확실히 이름값을 못 하는군.” 그레인저를 완벽하게 무시하고, 스네이프는 질문을 계속하였다. “다시 해보지, 포터. 위석을 찾으려면 어디를 봐야 하지?”

그레인저는 팔을 있는 힘껏 높이 들었다. 드레이코는 혼란스러움과 불쾌함을 감추는 데 어떠한 노력도 하지 않았다. 노트, 크레이브, 그리고 고일은 웃음을 참는 데 어려움을 겪고 있었고, 해리의 얼굴은 점점 달아오르고 있었다.

“모르겠는데요, 교수님.” 그의 단호한 목소리에서 일종의 반항심이 느껴졌다.

“오기 전에 책도 한 번 들춰 보지 않았나 보지, 포터?” 스네이프의 신랄한 말투에 해리가 움찔했다. 드레이코는 이 상황을 도저히 이해할 수 없었다. 도대체 무슨 개소리를 하는 거지, 교수님? 학기가 시작하기도 전에 학생들이 교재를 달달 외우리라고 생각한 건 아니겠지? (그래도, 그레인저는 교재를 전부 외운 것 같다고, 그의 합리적인 이성이 속삭였다) 그렇게 비현실적이고 비이성적으로 기대했다고 해도, 왜 해리만 콕 찝어서 괴롭히는 거야?!

“포터, 투구꽃무리와 투구꽃의 차이는 뭐지?” 스네이프는 아랑곳하지 않고 질문을 계속 이었다. 드레이코는 유일한 친구가 부조리하게 괴롭힘당하는 상황을 무력하게 바라보았다. 속에서 열불이 났다.

그레인저는 이제 스네이프의 관심을 받으려고 자리에서 일어설 지경이었다. 하지만 스네이프의 새까만 눈은 악의로 가득 차 오로지 해리만 쳐다보고 있었다.

“모르겠어요.” 해리가 조용히 말했다. “하지만 헤르미온느는 알고 있는 것 같은데, 저 애에게 물어보지 그러세요?”

그리핀도르 학생들이 풉 웃었고, 드레이코도 입술을 깨물어 웃음을 참았다. 선생이라는 작자가 겨우 1학년에 불과한 해리를 괴롭히는 것에 분노한 ‘해리의 친구’ 자아는 해리의 대담함과 위트에 통쾌하게 환호를 지르고 있었다. 한편, 철저하게 슬리데린인 다른 자아는 해리가 완벽하게 잘못된 말을 했다며 절망감에 고개를 절레절레 젓고 있었다. 스네이프의 표정만 봐도 해리가 입을 잘못 놀렸음이 명백했다.

“앉아!” 스네이프는 그레인저에게 날카롭게 소리쳤고, 해리에게 여전히 시선을 집중한 채 입을 열었다. “참고가 되도록 말해준다면, 포터, 수선화와 쑥을 섞으면 아주 강력한 수면제가 되므로 ‘살아 있는 죽음의 약’으로 알려져 있다. 위석이란 염소의 위에서 꺼낸 돌로, 가장 독한 독약으로부터도 생명을 구할 수 있지. 투구꽃무리와 투구꽃은 동일한 식물로, 독초라고도 불린다. 자?” 그는 교실을 둘러보며 조용히 물었다. “다들 필기하는 법을 잊어버렸나 보지?”

모든 학생이 깃펜을 들고 스네이프가 말한 내용을 바쁘게 써 내렸지만, 드레이코는 꼿꼿이 고개를 들고 스네이프를 원망스럽게 쳐다보았다. 스네이프가 해리를 왜 저렇게까지 싫어하는지, 그의 머리로는 이해할 수 없었다.

“그리고 네 건방진 태도 때문에 그리핀도르가 1점 감점을 받게 될 것이다, 포터.” 스네이프가 덧붙였다. 해리의 얼굴은 더욱 빨개졌고, 드레이코는 스네이프를 집요하게 노려보았다. 마침내, 스네이프의 어두운 눈이 옆으로 옮겨가 드레이코와 그의 표독스러운 표정을 훑었다. “하고 싶은 말이라도 있나, 말포이?” 스네이프가 감히 말해 보라는 듯 눈썹 한쪽을 치켜올렸다.

드레이코는 해리의 ‘건방진’ 말보다 더 모욕적이고 무례한 말을 생각하며 스네이프를 쳐다보다가, 느릿이 고개를 흔들었다.

“그럼 왜 필기하고 있지 않은 거지?” 드레이코는 아무 말 없이 깃펜을 들어 받아 적기 시작했다. 깃펜을 조금 세게 눌렀는지 양피지에 상흔이 남았지만, 해리만 눈치챘을 것이다.

수업은 계속됐고, 드레이코는 해리와 한 조가 되어 처음으로 마법약을 제조하기 시작했다. 스네이프는 그리핀도르 학생들에게 계속 시비를 걸었지만, 유난히 해리를 싫어하는 것 같았다. 수업이 끝날 때쯤, 드레이코는 스네이프의 태도에 머리끝까지 화가 났다. 스네이프가 롱바텀에게 짜증 내는 건 상관없었다. 솔직히 말하자면, 롱바텀이 만들어낸 기괴한 마법약은 주변에 있는 학생 모두를 위험에 빠뜨렸으니, 스네이프의 설교는 충분히 합리적이었다. 하지만 스네이프가 해리에게 왜 바보 같은 롱바텀을 돕지 않았냐고 추궁하며 그리핀도르에서 1점 감점하는 것은 합리성과는 거리가 멀었다. 드레이코는 스네이프의 재수 없는 얼굴에 아직 완성되지 않은 그들의 마법약을 가마솥째로 부어버리고 싶었다. 그래도, 드레이코는 해리의 손목을 잡고, 해리가 ‘건방지게’ 말대꾸하려고 할 때 손에 힘을 꽉 줘 해리가 입을 다물게 하였다. 여기서 더 문제를 일으켜선 안 됐다.

“기운 내.” 1시간 후, 드디어 끔찍한 지하 던전에서 나오며, 위즐리가 부드럽게 말했다. “스네이프는 프레드와 조지 형에게도 늘 감점을 해. 그가 슬리데린 말고 모든 학생을 싫어한다고 들었어.”

“그래도!” 드레이코가 수업 내내 참았던 분노를 마침내 표출할 수 있다는 사실에 안도하며, 짜증을 잔뜩 부렸다. “해리만 괴롭히는 건 너무 불공평하잖아! 오 멀린이시여, 해리가 도대체 뭘 했다고 저러는 거야?!”

“나도 모르겠어.” 해리는 비참해 보였다. “날 싫어하나 봐.”

“개인적인 이유는 없겠지.” 위즐리는 태연하게 어깨를 으쓱였지만, 드레이코와 해리 둘 다 그 말을 요만큼도 믿지 않았다. 위즐리는 아랑곳하지 않고, 스네이프로부터 대화 주제를 바꾸려는 듯 말을 이었다. “해리, 해그리드 만나러 갈 때 나도 같이 가도 돼?”

“해그리드?” 드레이코가 물었다.

“응, 오늘 아침에 놀러 오라고 초대했거든.” 해리가 설명했다. “같이 갈래, 드레이코?”

“당연하지.” 드레이코의 입가에 미소가 어렸다. 해리와 함께 있을 수 있다는 사실에 훨씬 기분이 좋아졌다. 그의 아버지가 ‘야만인’이라고 설명했던―스네이프를 칭찬하느라 입에 침이 마르지 않았었던 아버지의 안목을 더는 믿을 수 없었다만―거대한 사냥터지기를 그다지 만나고 싶진 않았지만, 해리와 함께할 수 있다면 못할 것이 없었다. 노트의 괴롭힘에서 벗어나려고 기숙사에 조용히 있는 것도 지겨운 참이었다.

그들은 학교 운동장을 건너 금지된 숲 가장자리에 루비우스 해그리드가 사는 작은 오두막집을 향해 걸어갔다. 해그리드는 유쾌하게 그들을 맞이했다. 그의 사냥개는 새로운 사람을 만나서 기쁜지 지나치게 흥분한 상태였고, 해그리드는 괴물처럼 큰 개를 어떻게든 제어하려고 노력했다. 해그리드의 오두막집은 단촐했으며 앉을 자리도 거의 없어서, 드레이코는 해리와 붙어 앉아 최대한 공간을 덜 차지하려고 노력했다. 사냥개는 어느새 해그리드의 손아귀에서 벗어나 위즐리에게 들러붙어 그의 얼굴을 핥아 대고 있었다. 어머니라면 비명을 지르며 이런 비위생적인 환경에서 어서 나가라고 했을 테다. 하지만 차 마시겠냐는 해그리드의 제안을 거절하면 무척 무례해 보일 거 같아서, 드레이코는 조심스럽게 찻잔을 받아들였다.

“해그리드, 이쪽은 론이에요.” 해리는 거대한 개에 깔려 얼굴이 거의 보이지 않는 빨간 머리를 가리켰다. “이쪽은 드레이코구요.” 드레이코는 재빠르게 대외용 미소를 지으며, 만나서 반갑다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다.

“론은 위즐리 가문 출신이지?” 해그리드는 의심스럽게 생긴 케이크를 접시에 담아 그들 앞에 내려놓으며 물었다. “네 쌍둥이 형들이 숲에 들어가지 못하게 쫓아다니느라 내 인생의 반을 보냈지.” 위즐리는 수줍게 웃었고, 해그리드는 마주 웃어준 후 드레이코에게 시선을 옮겼다. “드레이코는 말포이 가문 출신이지?” 해그리드는 미간을 살짝 찌푸리고 물었다.

“네.” 드레이코는 해리 옆에서 꼼지락거리며 고개를 끄덕였다. 긴장해서 찻잔을 쥔 손가락에 힘이 들어갔다.

해그리드는 드레이코의 부모님에 대해선 딱히 말을 하지 않았다.

“그래서, 어서 말해 봐라. 첫 주는 어땠니? 전부 말해 보렴!”

해리와 론이 첫 주에 대해 신나게 이야기하기 시작했다. 사냥개는 어느새 해리의 무릎에 머리를 올려놓고 있었고, 다행히 드레이코에게 가까이 오진 않았다. 동물이 인간의 감정을 느낄 수 있는 게 사실인가 보다. 드레이코는 돌처럼 딱딱한 케이크를 포크로 쿡 찔렀고, 해그리드의 케이크는 먹으면 안 된다는 교훈을 얻었다. 이빨이 깨지는 건 사양이었다. 해그리드는 수다를 떨며 성의 끔찍한 수위인 아거스 필치와 한심한 고양이를 열정적으로 욕했다. 낮고 안정적인 해그리드의 목소리에 점차 긴장이 풀렸고, 드레이코는 차를 홀짝이며 조심스럽게 대화에 참여하기 시작했다. 오늘 있었던 마법약 수업 이야기가 나오자, 론이 그랬던 것처럼 해그리드도 스네이프가 개인적인 원한은 없을 것이라고 안심시켰다. 하지만 드레이코는 스네이프가 자신을 싫어하는 게 틀림없다고 투덜거리는 해리의 말에 해그리드가 왠지 모르게 불편해하는 것을 놓치지 않았다. 해그리드는 빠르게 대화 주제를 바꿨고, 해리도 무언가 눈치챈 듯 드레이코에게 의미심장한 눈빛을 보냈다.

“그나저나,” 위즐리와 해그리드가 찰리와 용에 대해 열심히 이야기하는 동안, 해리가 나직이 물었다. “노트가 네 교복에 무슨 짓을 한 건지 슬슬 말해줄래?”

드레이코는 한숨을 내쉬었고, 해리의 눈을 피해 다른 곳으로 시선을 돌렸다. 그의 시선은 해그리드의 식탁에 놓인, 잘린 신문 기사에 내려앉았다. 드레이코는 해리의 관심을 다른 데로 돌리기 위해 신문을 집어 들고 재빠르게 제목을 읽었다.

“‘그린고트 은행 침입 사건’,” 드레이코가 큰 소리로 읽고, 표정을 찌푸렸다. “어떤 멍청이가 그린고트에 침입할 생각을 하지?”

“그게 중요한 게 아니잖아!” 해리가 지친 듯 외쳤지만, 드레이코가 신문 기사를 훑어보고 말킨 부인의 로브 전문점에서 그들이 처음 만난 날 침입 사건이 발생했다는 사실을 지적하자, 해리의 눈이 커졌다.

“그거 줘 봐.” 그는 신문 기사를 가져가 직접 두 눈으로 읽었다. 마침내, 해리가 외쳤다. “해그리드, 이 그린고트 침입 사건, 내 생일날에 일어났어요! 우리가 은행에 있는 동안 일어났을지도 몰라요!”

해그리드는 갑자기 뻣뻣하게 굳더니, 전보다 더 툴툴거렸다.

“케이크 더 먹을래?” 해그리드가 물었다.

“그린고트에서 해그리드는 금고 하나를 비웠어.” 학교로 돌아가며, 해리가 드레이코와 위즐리에게 말했다. “호그와트 문제라며, 뭔지는 안 말해줬지. 만약에 해그리드가 가져간 ‘그것’이, 도둑이 쫓고 있는 것이라면?”

위즐리의 눈이 커졌다. “멀린. 그게 뭐라고 생각해? 어떻게 생겼는지 봤어?”

“작았어.” 해리는 어깨를 으쓱했고, 눈썹을 찡그렸다. “천으로 감싸져 있었거든. 제대로 보진 못했어.”

“음.” 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕였다. “뭐든 간에, 지금은 안전하게 잘 보관됐겠지.”

해리는 생각에 잠긴 듯 보였으나, 드레이코를 바라보더니 잔뜩 눈을 찌푸렸다.

“그래서 노트가 네 옷에 무슨 짓을 한 거야?” 해리가 날카롭게 추궁했다.

드레이코는 체념하고 한숨을 푹푹 내쉬었다. “그냥 넘어갈 생각은 없는 거야?”

“당연하지.” 해리는 확고하게 대답했다. 해리의 고집 하나는 알아줘야 했다.

“다 찢어버렸어.” 드레이코가 낮게 중얼거렸다. “슬리데린 문장도 다 잘라내고.”

“뭐라고?!” 해리가 우뚝 멈춰서 드레이코의 손목을 붙잡았다. “왜 스네이프한테 안 말했어?!”

“말하면 상황이 더 나빠질 테니까.” 드레이코는 해리의 공격적인 말투에 움찔했다. “내가 교수님께 말씀드리면, 다음에는 내 트렁크를 호수 오징어한테 먹이려고 하거나―”

“그렇다고 노트를 가만히 내버려 둘 순 없잖아!” 그렇게 말하는 해리의 표정은 강인하고 올곧았다.

“너는 슬리데린 기숙사 분위기가 어떤지 모르잖아, 해리!” 드레이코는 끙 앓는 소리를 냈다. “모두가 날 미워해. 내가 조금이라도 저항한다면, 노트뿐만 아니라 모두가 날 괴롭히려고 들겠지. 최대한 조용히 있는 듯 없는 듯 살면서 관심 안 끄는 게 최선이야.”

“왜 다들 너를 미워하는데?” 해리는 이해할 수 없다는 듯 당황스러운 기색이었다.

드레이코는 어떻게 대답해야 할지 몰라 땅바닥만 쳐다보았다. 놀랍게도, 위즐리가 입을 열었다.

“노트가 뭐라고 말하는지 들었잖아.” 위즐리의 목소리는 씁쓸했다. “말포이가 ‘동족의 배신자들’과 친해졌다고 뭐라 했잖아. 우리 가족이랑 너희 가족을 말하는 거야, 해리.”

“나는 그런 말 안 했어!” 위즐리의 비난이 어쩐지 자신을 향한 것 같은 기분에, 드레이코가 방어적으로 말했다.

“하지만 네 대단하신 아버지는 우리를 ‘동족의 배신자’라고 부르겠지!” 위즐리가 호통쳤다. “우리 아빠, 너희 아버지에 대해 다 말해주셨거든?! 우리 집이 너희 집만큼 돈이 없고, 우리가 머글들을 쓰레기처럼 취급하지 않아서 우리 가족이 돈 한 푼 가치도 없댄다!”

“아버지는 틀렸어!” 드레이코도 고함쳤다. 부모님에 대해 이렇게 무례하게 말해선 안 된다는 사실을 이성적으로 알았지만, 드레이코는 꾹 참고 말을 이었다. “나는 아버지랑 달라! 그러지 않았다면,” 그가 씁쓸하게 중얼거렸다. “내가 슬리데린의 우스갯거리가 되어있진 않겠지.”

위즐리는 드레이코가 금방이라도 착한 척하는 걸 그만두고 그와 그의 가족을 모욕하기 시작할 것처럼 의심스러운 눈초리로 그를 노려보았다.

“나는 드레이코를 믿어.” 가만히 듣던 해리가 단호하게 말했고, 씩씩거리던 두 소년은 잠깐 얼이 빠져 해리를 쳐다보았다. “우리 이모와 삼촌은 엄청 끔찍하고 나쁜 사람들이야.” 해리는 어깨를 으쓱였다. “하지만 난 내가 그들처럼 끔찍하다고 생각하지 않아. 그럼 드레이코가 그의 아버지 같은 사람이라고는 단정 지을 수 없는 거 아닐까?” 해리는 드레이코에게 몸을 돌리며, 수줍게 웃었다. “나는 네 아버지가 머저리이든, 혹은―” 해리는 위즐리에게 의미심장한 시선을 보내더니, 무언가 결심한 듯 용감하게 말을 이었다. “―네 아버지가 볼드모트의 추종자이든 신경 쓰지 않아. 너는 네 아버지와 다르고, 내 소중한 친구니까.”

드레이코는 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. 수많은 감정에 목소리가 잠겼다. 뭐라도 말해야 했고, 드레이코는 결국 주제와 다소 떨어진 이야기를 했다. “해리가 ‘그’의 이름을 말했어.”

“왜 저러는지 모르겠다니까, 진짜.” 위즐리가 거북한 표정을 지었다.

어색한 침묵이 잠시 흐르다가, 드레이코가 조그맣게 속삭였다. “믿어줘서 고마워, 해리.”

“고마워할 필요 없어.” 해리가 어색한 듯 시선을 피했다. “그냥, 노트가 괴롭히면 언제든지 말해. 넌 절대 혼자가 아니야.”

드레이코는 밝게 웃었다. 마음 한 켠에 있던 어둡고 끈적끈적한 무언가가 씻겨나간 기분이었다. 처음으로, 드레이코는 편지를 보내준 미래의 자신에게 고마웠다.

찢어진 교복 문제는 놀랍게도 잘 해결되었다. 드레이코가 그날 밤 기숙사로 돌아왔을 때, 교복은 완벽하게 고쳐져 깨끗하게 세탁된 상태로 침대에 곱게 접혀 있었다. 드레이코는 집요정들이 호그와트를 관리한다는 사실을 깨달았다.

노트의 괴롭힘은 교복처럼 쉽사리 해결될 문제는 아니었지만, 해리가 있었기 때문에 드레이코는 크게 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그는 슬리데린 기숙사에 혼자 있지 않고, 해리와 위즐리―위즐리는 해리 때문에 마지못해 드레이코와 논다는 티를 풀풀 풍겼다―와 최대한 많은 시간을 보냈다. 그들은 저녁을 먹고 연회장에 남아 마법사 체스와 카드 게임을 했고, 가끔은 도서관에서 과제를 했다. 기숙사에 갈 시간이 되면, 드레이코는 고개를 숙이고 침대로 곧장 걸어가 커튼을 두른 후 책을 읽거나 공부했다. 노트는 꾸준히 그를 괴롭히려고 들었지만, 드레이코는 더는 참지 않았다. 고개를 뻣뻣하게 쳐들고 노트에게 위트 있는 욕설을 날리는 게 익숙해질 지경이었다. 노트는 드레이코의 원인 모를 자신감에 화난 듯 더욱 집요하게 괴롭혔지만, 드레이코는 겁먹지 않았다. 순순히 기숙사의 놀림거리로 전락하지 않을 것이었다.

“공지 봤니?” 어머니가 그날 아침 보내주신 간식거리를 해리와 위즐리 쪽으로 밀어주며, 드레이코가 쾌활하게 물었다. 9월의 어느 아름다운 날, 그들은 잔디 위에 나른히 누워서 일반 마법 숙제를 하고 있었다. 햇살이 따사로웠다. “목요일 날 시작하는 비행 수업, 슬리데린이랑 그리핀도르가 같이 듣는대!”

위즐리는 별다른 반응 없이 툴툴거렸지만, 해리는 드레이코에게 다정하게 미소지었다. 드레이코의 마음도 햇살처럼 따사로웠다.

“빨리 빗자루 타고 싶다.” 드레이코는 몸을 데굴 굴려 머리를 책에 기대고 하늘을 쳐다보았다. 가장 소중한 친구와 함께하는 평화로운 오후였다. “내 빗자루를 가져오지 못해서 너무 아쉬운걸. 학교 빗자루는 분명 쓰레기일 거야.”

“네 빗자루, 날아다니는 머글 풍차에 부딪혀서 조각나지 않았었나?” 위즐리가 순수한 척 물었다. 드레이코는 그 연극을 단 1초도 믿지 않았다.

“헬리콥터야.” 해리가 론의 말을 고쳤다. 책장을 넘기는 해리의 눈에 웃음이 서려 있었다.

드레이코의 뺨이 발갛게 물들었다. 그래, 인정하겠다. ‘드레이코 말포이와 빗자루 모험’에 대해 다소 과장한 건 사실이었다. 하지만 해리가 너무 열심히 들어서 도저히 이야기를 멈출 수 없었다. 게다가 위즐리도 뭐라고 말할 처지가 아니었다. 그 자신도 형의 빗자루를 타다가 행글라이더와 거의 충돌할 뻔했던 이야기를 두고두고 말하는 주제에... 드레이코는 위즐리의 말도 안 되는 빗자루 모험보다 더 짜릿하고 위험천만한 이야기를 꼭 하고 싶었다. 위즐리에게 이런 걸로 질 순 없었다.

“최신 거로 다시 샀지.” 드레이코가 태연하게 대답했고, 위즐리는 어이가 없는 듯 눈을 굴렸다. “아쉽지만, 내 최신 빗자루는 방학 동안 퀴디치 선발 시험이나 준비하면서 타야겠다.” 해리의 표정이 퀴디치라는 단어에 어두워지는 것을 눈치채고, 드레이코는 재빨리 입을 다물었다. 드레이코와 위즐리 둘 다 해리에게 퀴디치 규칙과 팀을 오랫동안 설명했지만, 해리는 잘 이해하지 못했다. 그래서 퀴디치 이야기가 나올 때마다 해리는 소외된 기분을 느끼며 암울한 표정을 지었고, 그 후로 드레이코는 퀴디치 이야기는 최대한 피했다. 이번 건 드레이코의 실수였다.

“다 괜찮으니까, 그냥 노트 앞에서 멍청이처럼 보이지만 않았으면 좋겠어.” 해리가 낮게 불평했다.

“걱정하지 마, 그럴 리 없어.” 드레이코가 해리에게 고개를 돌려 표정을 찌푸렸다. “난 노트가 나는 걸 봤거든. 트롤도 그것보단 우아하게 날 거야. 감만 잡으면 노트 머리 위로 동그라미를 그리며 날고 있을 걸, 해리.”

해리는 불안해 보였지만 딱히 반박하지 않고, 대신 분노에 찬 목소리로 중얼거렸다. “그냥, 걔보다 뭐라도 잘했으면 좋겠어. 노트는 내가 만난 사람 중 가장 성격 드러운 개자식이야. 두들리도 한 성깔 하는데, 두들리보다 나쁜 애가 있을 줄 상상도 못 했어! 나는 노트 그 개자식이 다른 사람들을 마치 자기보다 하등한 것처럼 대하는 게 너무 싫어. 걔가 널 괴롭히는 게 제일 싫어!”

해리의 말에서 드레이코를 향한 강렬한 보호 본능이 번뜩였다. 드레이코의 마음 한구석이 뜨겁게 달아올랐다. 연약한 취급 받으며 보호받는 것은 사절이었지만, 해리가 자신을 걱정해줘서 노트를 싫어하다니! 드레이코는 그 어느 때보다 아주 소중히 여겨지는 기분이 들었다. 물론 드레이코는 해리가 아주 정의로운 사람이라서, 도움이 필요한 사람이라면 누구든지 도울 것을 알고 있었다. 하지만 드레이코는 가끔, 해리가 자기를 정말 아끼고 걱정해서 노트를 그렇게 싫어하는 것이라고, 만족스럽게 되뇌곤 했다. 마치 해리가 드레이코를 특별하게 여기는 것 같지 않은가. 드레이코가 보호할 가치가 있는 인간인 것 마냥.

“노트에 대해 신경 쓰지 마.” 드레이코는 그 만족스러운 생각에 잠겼다가, 정신을 차리고 가볍게 어깨를 으쓱였다. “어린애처럼 굴라지. 날 괴롭힌다고 해서 뭐 얻는 것도 없는데 뭐. 내 친구가 크레이브와 고일뿐이라면 나도 답답할걸?”

해리는 그 말에 키득거렸고, 위즐리도 풉 웃었다.

목요일 날, 드레이코는 말 그대로 에너지로 가득 차 붕붕 떠오르고 있었다. 햇살이 모든 것을 따듯하게 감쌌고, 날기에 완벽한 청명한 날씨였다. 그리핀도르 학생들과 선생님이 운동장으로 나오길 기다리며, 드레이코는 노트의 비꼼과 욕설들을 가볍게 무시했다. 해리와 함께 빗자루를 탄다는 생각에 기분이 너무나도 좋았다.

그리핀도르 학생들은 뭉쳐서 왔다. 드레이코는 위즐리와 롱바텀 옆에서 걷는 해리를 빠르게 찾아내 다정하게 미소지었다. 해리도 드레이코와 금방 눈을 마주치더니 예쁘게 마주 웃어줬다. 드레이코는 다른 슬리데린 학생들과는 조금 거리를 두고 서 있었는데, 해리는 아무 말 없이 다가오더니 드레이코 옆의 빗자루를 집어 들었다. 위즐리와 롱바텀―드레이코는 롱바텀도 노트의 꾸준한 괴롭힘 대상이라는 것을 듣고 순간 동질감을 느꼈다―은 긴장한 듯 노트를 힐끗 바라보며 마지못해 해리의 옆에 섰다.

곧 후치 부인이 도착했다. 그녀는 학생들이 빗자루 옆에 붙어 서도록 했다.

“오른손을 빗자루 위로 나오게 하고 ‘위로!’라고 말해라.” 그녀는 간결하게 지시했다.

“위로!”가 운동장에서 메아리쳤고, 드레이코는 빗자루가 아주 얌전하게 손안으로 날아 들어와 만족스러운 미소를 지었다. 옆을 보니 해리의 빗자루도 아주 얌전한 모양이었다. 해리는 한 번에 성공해서 매우 놀란 듯 드레이코를 쳐다보았고, 둘은 동시에 아주 흡족한 미소를 지었다.

후치 부인은 다음으로 빗자루에 정확하게 올라타는 방법을 가르쳐줬다. 드레이코는 다른 학생들과 다르게 빗자루를 많이 타보았기 때문에, 그녀의 지시사항을 반쯤 흘려들었다. 대신, 그는 다른 학생들이 어떻게 하고 있나 훔쳐보았고, 노트, 크레이브, 고일이 후치 부인에게 쿡쿡 찔리는 것을 보며 키득거렸다. 통쾌한 장면이었다.

“트롤이 더 우아할 거라고 했잖아.” 드레이코는 해리에게 작게 속삭였고, 해리는 바르게 자세를 잡는 데 집중하며 작게 웃었다. 드레이코는 느긋하게 빗자루에 올라타 후치 부인이 오길 기다렸다.

“왼손은 오른손 아래로 가야 한다, 말포이 군!”

선생님의 호통에 드레이코는 움찔했고, 그녀의 샛노란 눈이 엄격하게 자신을 훑어보자 얼굴이 빨갛게 달아올랐다. 드레이코는 속으로 욕설을 내뱉으며 손을 바꿔 잡았다.

“엄지손가락은 뻗어야지!” 후치 부인이 소리질렀다. “뻗으라고, 말포이 군. 그렇게 잡으면 빗자루 방향을 어떻게 조정할 수 있겠어? 그래, 그렇지.”

후치 부인은 드레이코의 자세에 드디어 만족한 듯 해리로 넘어갔고, 드레이코는 부끄러워서 땅을 파고 들어가 다시는 나오고 싶지 않았다. 해리의 반대편에 서 있던 위즐리의 비웃음은 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다.

“자,” 후치 부인이 학생들을 다 확인한 후 크게 외쳤다. “이제 호루라기를 불면 땅을 걷어차라, 세게. 빗자루를 흔들리지 않게 하고, 수십 센티미터 정도 올라갔다가, 상체를 앞으로 약간 숙여서 곧장 돌아 내려오는 거야.” 드레이코는 빗자루를 꽉 잡았다. 얼마나 잘 나는지 이번에는 확실하게 보여줄 것이다. “자, 호루라기를 분다! 셋... 둘...”

하지만 후치 부인의 입술이 호루라기에 닿기도 전에, 롱바텀이 긴장해서 너무 일찍 떠올랐다. 후치 부인이 돌아오라고 외쳤지만, 롱바텀은 다시 땅으로 향하는 것조차 무서운지 이리저리 요란스럽게 날더니, 결국 20피트 높이에서 빗자루에서 미끄러져 떨어졌고, 손목을 부러뜨렸다. 후치 부인은 절대 날지 말고, 나는 사람은 퇴학당할 것이라는 무시무시한 협박까지 한 후, 네빌을 데리고 병동으로 빠르게 걸어갔다.

후치 부인이 멀리 가자마자 슬리데린 학생들이 롱바텀의 우스꽝스러운 비행을 비웃기 시작했다.

“트롤이랑 다를 바 없던데?” 팬시 파키슨은 낄낄 웃었고, 다프네 그린그래스는 너무 웃어서 울고 있었다. “그 멍청이 얼굴 봤냐? 사진으로 찍었어야 했는데!”

“닥쳐, 파킨슨!” 까무잡잡한 피부의 그리핀도르 여자애가 파키슨에게 버럭 화를 냈고, 이에 파킨슨은 크게 야유하였다. “우우, 너 지금 롱바텀을 두둔하는 거니? 네가 뚱뚱하고 찌질한 울보를 좋아할 거라고 생각지 못했는걸, 패르바티!”

드레이코는 슬리데린 학생들의 태도에 질색하며, 팬시 파킨슨이 작년 생일 파티에 얼마나 ‘찌질한 울보’였는지 말해주려고 해리에게 몸을 돌렸다. 그때, 노트가 작은 유리 공을 머리 위로 들어서 모두에게 보여주며, 크게 비꼬았다.

“롱바텀 그 멍청이, 이걸 잃어버리네!” 롱바텀이 할머니에게 받은 리멤브럴이었다.

“그거 이리 내, 노트.” 해리가 갑자기 옆에서 말했다. 해리의 목소리는 위험할 정도로 차분했다.

노트가 깔깔 웃더니, 불길하게 눈을 반짝이며 해리를 바라보았다.

“이런.” 그의 얼굴에 심술궂은 미소가 어렸다. “모든 루저들의 구세주, 해리 포터! 말포이랑 놀아 주는 거로 충분하지 않아? 롱바텀도 보살펴줄 여유가 있나 봐?”

드레이코의 얼굴이 새빨개졌고, 해리가 뭐라고 말하기 전에 드레이코는 노트에게 성큼성큼 다가가 리멤브럴을 빼앗으려고 했다. 노트는 민첩하게 드레이코의 손을 피하며, 배를 잡고 웃어댔다.

“이거이거 아주 완벽한 클럽이잖아!” 그가 외쳤다. “말포이, 롱바텀, 위즐리, 그리고 그들의 대장 해리 포터! 세 명이나 눈이 돌아가서 널 숭배하는 클럽이라니, 우리 구세주 기분이 얼마나 좋을까!”

드레이코는 이를 꽉 물고 리멤브럴을 향해 다시 손을 뻗었다. 노트는 가볍게 드레이코를 피하며, 무슨 미친 생각이 든 건진 몰라도 성벽 쪽으로 리멤브럴을 힘껏 던졌다.

그 후 모든 것이 너무 빠르게 지나갔다. 그레인저가 뭐라고 비명을 질렀고, 드레이코가 정신을 차리고 하늘을 바라보자, 언제 빗자루를 탄 건진 몰라도 해리가 리멤브럴을 향해 쏜살같이 날아가고 있었다. 빗자루를 처음 타는 거라고는 생각할 수 없을 정도로 매끄럽고, 빨랐으며, 정교한 비행이었다. 드레이코는 저도 모르게 입을 떡 벌리고 해리를 쳐다보았다. 해리는 몇 초만 늦었다면 벽에 부딪혀 산산조각 났을 공을 부드럽게 잡았고, 땅으로 향하였다.

그리핀도르 학생들(정확히 말하자면 꽤 당황스러워 보이는 그레인저를 제외한 학생들)은 환호성을 내질렀고 박수쳤다. 하지만 드레이코는 해리가 빗자루를 앞으로 기울여 땅에 내려와 승자의 미소를 짓는 것을 멍하니 바라볼 수밖에 없었다. 하지만... 해리는 빗자루를 처음 탄다고 했었다! 어떻게 저렇게 잘 날 수 있지?! 드레이코는 꽤 오래 빗자루를 탔지만, 저렇게 매끄럽게 공을 잡진 못했을 것이다. 어떻게?

“해리 포터!” 큰 목소리가 울려 퍼졌고, 운동장은 순식간에 조용해졌다. 해리의 얼굴에서 미소가 사라지고, 공포와 두려움이 빈자리를 채웠다. 맥고나걸 교수가 그들을 향해 걸어오고 있었다. 그녀의 눈에 충격과 경악, 그리고 자랑스러움이 짧게 비쳤다. 드레이코는 혼란스러운 감정을 주체할 수 없어서 가만히 이 장면을 지켜보았다.

“한 번도... 내가 호그와트에 온 이후 한 번도―” 그녀는 충격으로 말을 잇지 못할 수준이었다. 드레이코는 이 상황에서 해리가 어떻게 빠져나갈 수 있을지 열심히 머리를 굴렸지만, 너무나도 혼란스러워 아무런 생각이 나지 않았다. “어떻게 겁도 없이! 목이 부러질 수도 있었는데!” 몇몇 그리핀도르 학생들이 해리를 변호하려고 입을 열었고, 드레이코도 노트가 잘못했다며 반박했지만, 맥고나걸 교수는 모두 조용히 시키고 해리를 데리고 갔다.

해리는 힘없이 맥고나걸을 따라갔고, 드레이코는 뻔뻔하게 웃고 있는 노트를 향해 몸을 확 돌렸다. 온몸이 분노로 부들부들 떨렸다.

“이 개새끼야!” 드레이코가 잇새로 내뱉었고, 노트의 멱살을 잡아 흔들었다. “해리가 퇴학당한다면 진짜 죽여버릴―”

하지만 말을 끝내기도 전에 크레이브와 고일이 다가와, 노트로부터 그를 떼어내 바닥에 세게 내던졌다. 드레이코는 콰당 소리를 내며 엉덩방아를 찧었다. 놀랍게도 위즐리가 주먹을 들고 엉망인 드레이코 앞에 섰고, 곧 주먹과 코피와 비명이 혼재한 막싸움이 전개되었다. 롱바텀을 병동에 맡기도 돌아온 후치 부인이 호루라기를 두세 번 분 후에야 겨우 싸움이 끝났다. 드레이코, 위즐리, 노트, 크레이브, 고일, 파킨슨, 그리고 패르바티는 기숙사 점수를 감점당했다. 후치 부인은 다음 주에 얌전하게 굴지 않는다면, 두 기숙사 모두 비행 수업에서 제외될 것이라고 협박하며 수업을 일찍 끝냈다.

그들 모두 불쾌한 기분으로 성으로 돌아갔고, 드레이코는 위즐리 곁에서 조용히 걸었다. 위즐리는 아직도 가쁜 숨을 내쉬고 있었고, 드레이코가 뭐라도 말했다간 지독한 말싸움이 일어날 분위기였다.

“괜찮을까, 해리?” 드레이코가 마침내 입을 열었다. 해리는 중립적인 주제였다.

“해리가 퇴학당하면, 노트 그 새끼 얼굴을 빻아버릴 거야.” 위즐리가 으르렁거렸다. “그걸로 퇴학당해도 상관없어. 개새끼, 쳐맞아야 정신을 차리지.”

다행히 걱정할 필요는 없었다. 해리는 아무 일도 없는 것처럼 저녁에 밥 먹으러 왔고, 저녁 식사가 끝난 후 드레이코를 사람이 없는 한산한 복도로 데려가 무슨 일이 있었는지 조용히 말해주었다.

“그리핀도르 수색꾼이 됐다고?!” 드레이코가 예상치 못한 소식에 외마디 비명을 질렀고, 해리는 재빨리 드레이코의 입을 제 손으로 덮었다.

“아무한테도 말하면 안 돼.” 해리가 눈을 똑바로 마주쳤다. “우드 선배가 비밀로 하고 싶어 한단 말이야! 네 질문에 답하자면, 응, 나 다음 주부터 훈련 시작해.”

“하지만 넌 1학년이잖아!” 드레이코는 해리의 손에 대고 웅얼댔다. “1학년들은 기숙사 선수가 될 수 없을 텐데?”

“그런 규칙, 없더라고.” 해리가 드레이코의 눈을 조금 더 바라보다가, 손을 떼고 어깨를 으쓱였다. “그래도, 내가 100년 만에 있는 최연소 선수라나 뭐라나?”

드레이코는 입을 떡 벌리고 해리를 멍하니 쳐다보았다. 해리가 퇴학당하지 않아 다행이었고, 수색꾼이 되었다는 소식에 존경심까지 들었지만, 한편으론 너무 질투가 나서 배가 아팠다.

“있잖아.” 드레이코가 툴툴거렸다. “네가 나랑 가장 친한 친구가 아니었다면, 난 널 엄청 미워했을지도 몰라.”

해리의 얼굴에 수줍은 미소가 꽃폈다.


	4. 3장: 우정과 증오에 대하여

해리가 첫 번째 비행 수업 이후 벌을 받지 않은 것을 보고, 노트의 괴롭힘은 더욱 가차 없어졌다. 그는 드레이코와 롱바텀, 해리와 위즐리를 대놓고 괴롭혔으며, 더 많은 학생을 괴롭혀야 직성이 풀릴 것처럼 지나가는 그리핀도르 학생들을 붙잡고 무작정 욕설을 퍼붓기 시작했다. 한심하기 짝이 없었다.

그래도 노트의 ‘사랑’을 가장 많이 받는 사람은 여전히 드레이코였다. 드레이코는 정말 가지가지로 사랑받았다; 교과서 전부가 썩은 계란 냄새가 나는 끈적끈적하고 역겨운 녹색 액체에 흠뿍 젖었는가 하면, 밀리센트 불스트로드의 고양이가 그의 천문학 과제를 갈기갈기 찢어버렸으며, 드레이코 자신은 계단에서 밀려 굴러떨어져 병동에서 하룻밤을 보내야 했다. 다행히 맥고나걸 교수가 계단 사건은 목격하였다. 해리의 말에 따르면, 드레이코가 병동으로 실려간 후 그녀는 노트, 크레이브, 고일에게 10분 내내 쉬지 않고 호통쳤고, 남은 한 달 동안 방과 후에 남아서 교실 책상 밑에 붙은 껌을 떼어내는 벌을 주었다고 한다. 드레이코는 너무 웃어서 눈물까지 흘렸다. 당시 의식이 없었던 게 너무 아쉬웠다.

해리는 노트의 폭정에 화가 머리끝까지 나 있었다. 그는 거의 하루에 한 번씩 노트와 싸워댔고, 노트의 이름만 들어도 초록색 눈을 번뜩이며 주먹을 꽉 쥐곤 했다.

이 모든 적대감은 드레이코가 병동에 입원한 날 최고조에 다다랐다. 폼프리 부인은 아침 식사 시간에 맞춰 드레이코를 병동에서 보내줬다. 드레이코는 서둘러 연회장으로 가다가, 복도에서 서성이던 해리의 뒤통수에 이마를 쾅 박을 뻔했다. 해리는 그림자처럼 따라다니는 빨간 머리 소년 없이 유별나게 혼자 있었으며, 샌드위치 몇 개를 들고 있었다.

“몸은 괜찮아? 보고 싶었어.” 해리가 샌드위치를 건넸다. 드레이코를 바라보는 초록색 눈이 밝게 빛났다. “너한테 말할 거 있어. 단둘이서.”

해리의 ‘단둘이서’라는 말에 드레이코의 구미가 확 당겼다. 그는 얌전히 샌드위치를 받고 해리와 함께 운동장으로 산책 나섰다. 해리는 주변에 사람이 없는지 꼼꼼히 확인한 후, 본격적으로 말을 꺼냈다.

“어젯밤에, 노트가 마법사 결투를 신청했어.”

샌드위치가 목에 걸릴 뻔했다. “뭐라고?” 드레이코는 너무 놀라서 말도 제대로 못 하고 콜록댔다.

“노트가 널 계단에서 밀었다는 소식을 듣고, 너무 화가 나서 노트한테 시비를 걸었거든. 그러자 걔가 갑자기 마법사 결투에 대해 떠들면서 자정에 트로피 보관실에서 보자는 거야. 솔직히 반도 못 알아들었는데, 론이 나서서 이것저것 해결해줬어.”

“친절하기도 해라.” 드레이코가 빈정거렸다. 샌드위치가 갑자기 맛이 없어졌다. “안 갔지? 누가 봐도 함정인데.” 해리는 머쓱해 보였다. 드레이코의 눈이 커졌다. “갔어?! 해리, 도대체 무슨 생각으로-”

“뭔지 알기도 전에 론이 결투를 받아들였단 말이야!” 해리가 방어적으로 외쳤다. “발 뺄 수는 없잖아!”

“왜 발을 못 빼? 아, 넌 _위즐리_ 말은 무조건 듣는 착한 아이니까?” 드레이코의 목소리에서 실망감이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. “노트는 당연히 필치한테 일렀을 테지. 오, 제발 걸렸다고 하지 말아줘.”

“걸릴 뻔했어.” 해리가 중얼거렸다. 안 그래도 작은 목소리가 부끄러움에 점점 더 작아졌다. “그래도 어떻게든 도망쳤으니까, 걱정하지 마.”

“퍽이나 안심되네.” 드레이코가 눈을 굴리듯 치켜떴다. “어젯밤에 나 보러 왔을 때 왜 안 말한 거야? 나라면 절대 가지 말라고 했을 텐데!”

해리가 입술을 깨물었다. “론이―”

“오, 그래.” 드레이코가 경멸스럽게 내뱉었다. 짜증이 확 솟구쳐서 바르게 생각할 수 없었다. “그렇겠지, _위즐리가_ 나보다 노트를 더 잘 알 테니까!”

“그런 거 아니야!” 답답한 듯 해리가 한 발자국 다가왔다. “도대체 왜 화가 난 거야?!”

“왜냐면, 해리,” 드레이코의 말이 채찍처럼 차갑고 날카로웠다. “ _나한테_ 먼저 왔어야지! 위즐리가 뭘 알지도 못하고 멍청이 같은 조언을 해도 넌 _항상_ 위즐리한테 먼저 가잖아! 나는 너한테 뭐든지 마지막으로 듣고! 언제까지 내가 참아줘야 하는데?!”

“그게 아니라―” 해리는 입을 열었다가, 무엇을 말해야 할지 몰라 숨만 잔뜩 들이쉬고 표정을 찌푸렸다. “나는 절대―”

“내 말이 맞잖아!” 드레이코의 마음속, 쌓여왔던 모든 감정이 한꺼번에 폭파하기 시작했다. “내가 정의롭고 사랑스러운 그리핀도르가 아니라서 그런지, 위즐리가 내 아버지를 부지런히 욕해서 그런진 모르겠지만―”

“나 그런 거 전혀 신경 안 써!” 해리가 다급하게 외쳤다. “너도 알잖아!”

“그럼 왜 난 항상 너한테 2등인 건데?!”

솔직히 드레이코 자신도 왜 이렇게 화가 난 건지 잘 이해할 수 없었다. 해리는 아주 좋은 친구였다. 해리가 드레이코를 위해 노트에게 복수하고 싶었다는 것도 안다. 하지만 개학 첫날부터 해리의 가장 친한 친구가 자신이 아니라 위즐리라는 것을 깨닫고 마음 한구석에 굳건히 자리 잡은 질투심이, 평소에는 용암처럼 부글부글 속에서 끓다가 드디어 끓어 넘친 것이다.

“어젯밤에 너희 둘 다 필치한테 걸렸을 수도 있었다는 거, 알긴 하니?” 드레이코는 몇 번 숨을 가다듬고, 차가운 목소리로 내뱉었다. “최악의 경우, 퇴학당했을 수도 있어. 다 널 막지 않은 위즐리 잘못이었겠지. 그래도 네가 위즐리의 멋지고 똑똑하고 현명한 조언을 원한다면, 나 말고 걔한테 먼저 말하든가! 항상 그랬던 것처럼!”

아무 말도 못 하는 해리를 놔두고, 드레이코는 해리 반대쪽으로 매섭게 걷기 시작했다. 귓가에서 윙윙대는 소리가 들렸다. 어지러웠다.

드레이코는 하루종일 부엉이장에 숨어 있었다. 왜 하필 여기서 삐져 있는지 드레이코 자신도 이해할 수 없었다. 부엉이장은 더러웠고, 바람이 많이 불어 쌀쌀했다. 그의 부엉이 아퀼라가 어느새 그에게 다가와 품에 폭 안겼고, 그는 아퀼라의 머리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 차분하게 마음을 정리하였다.

곧 해리의 새하얀 부엉이도 근처로 날아왔다. 헤드위그는 영특하니까, 아마 해리의 친구를 알아본 것이 아닐까 싶었다. 그녀는 큰 황금색 눈으로 가만히 드레이코를 살폈다. 그녀의 주인이 그를 화나게 만든 것을 아는 듯한 눈빛이었다. 굳건한 마음의 장벽이 황금색 눈에 천천히 녹아내렸다.

“싸우고 싶지 않았어.” 드레이코가 하얀 부엉이에게 속삭였다. 이 비참한 심정을 어떻게든 토로해야 했다. “해리가 나보다 위즐리를 더 소중히 여기는 게 너무 _싫어_.” 헤드위그는 다 이해할 수 있다는 듯 부드럽게 소리를 냈다. “도대체 그 주근깨 자식 어디가 좋다고?” 드레이코는 고개를 푹 숙이며 중얼거렸다. “내가 걔보다 못한 게 뭔데?”

헤드위그는 단지 고개를 살짝 기울이며 그를 다정하게 쳐다볼 뿐이었다. 아퀼라는 드레이코의 품속에서 버둥거리며 나와 그의 어깨 위에 걸터앉고, 부리로 드레이코의 머리를 부드럽게 헤치기 시작했다. 평온하고, 비참했으며, 괴로웠다.

그 순간, 해리가 벌컥 문을 열고 부엉이장에 들어왔다. 달려 올라온 듯 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 해리는 숨도 고르지 않고 급하게 부엉이장을 둘러보았고, 그들의 부엉이에 둘러싸여 벤치에 앉아 있는 드레이코를 보고 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 헤드위그는 반갑다는 듯 해리에게 쏜살같이 날아갔고, 해리는 살짝 웃으며 헤드위그에게 손을 내밀었다. 헤드위그는 해리의 손 위에 조심스럽게 균형을 잡아 앉았고, 해리는 그녀의 머리를 다정하게 쓰다듬었다. 그래도 해리의 눈은 오롯이 드레이코를 향해 있었다. 드레이코는 자신을 향한 강렬한 녹안을 도저히 마주할 수가 없었다.

“프레드랑 조지 형이 여기서 널 봤다고 말해줬어.” 해리는 드레이코가 굳이 묻지 않은 질문에 답했다. “하루종일 널 찾아다녔어.”

“그러셨어요?” 드레이코는 해리 대신 헤드위그를 바라보며, 느릿이 혀를 굴렸다.

드레이코는 관계에 서툴렀다. 사과. 거절. 그가 원하는 것을 얻지 못하는 것. 사과해야 한다는 것을 이성적으로 알고 있었지만, 자신의 건방지고 답답한 주둥아리는 도저히 사과할 기색이 없어 보였다. 결국 해리가 먼저 입을 열었다.

“미안해, 드레이코!” 해리의 목소리가 절박했다. “널 화나게 하고 싶지 않았어. 내가 론보다 널 덜 믿는다니, 그런 생각 하지 말아줘. 너는 어젯밤 다쳐서 죽은 듯이 침대에 누워 있고, 노트한테 너무 화가 나서, 내가 생각 없이... 널 걱정시키고 싶지 않았어.” 해리가 숨을 살짝 들이쉬었고, 단호하게 말을 이었다. “정말 미안해.”

드레이코는 해리와 눈을 마주쳤다. 예쁜 초록색 눈동자에 두려움이 비쳤다. 그제야 드레이코는 깨달았다. 아, 해리도 호그와트에 오기 전까지 제대로 된 친구가 없었구나. 해리도 나처럼 누군가와 깊은 관계를 맺는 것에 서툴구나. 지금까지 잘 지켜온 우리 우정이 아예 없어질까 봐, 소중한 친구를 잃을까 봐, 끔찍하게 무서웠겠구나...

“나보다 위즐리한테 뭐든 먼저 말하는 거, 싫어.” 말포이는 하고 싶은 말은 무조건 한다. 그것이 말포이의 본성이다. 그래서 드레이코는 뾰루퉁한 표정으로 입을 열었다. “물론 어쩔 수 없을 때도 있겠지. 우린 같은 기숙사도 아니고, 수업도 따로 들으니까. 그래도, 넌 내 유일한 친구고, 난 너한테 항상 2등이고 싶지 않아.”

“2등이라니, 절대 아냐!” 해리가 절박하게 고개를 흔들었다. “드레이코, 너도 나한테 론만큼 소중한 친구야. 앞으로 뭐든 너한테도 꼭 말할게, 약속!”

드레이코는 참던 숨을 내뱉었다. 숨을 참고 있었다는 사실도 몰랐다. 급하게 들이쉬는 공기는 달콤했고, 해리의 진정 어린 약속은 온몸에 온기를 퍼뜨렸다. 드레이코는 아주 조금, 고개를 끄덕였다.

“좋아.” 그는 중얼거렸다. “나도 미안해. 화내서.”

해리는 수줍게 미소짓고, 성큼성큼 다가와 드레이코 옆에 앉았다. 그는 아직도 다정한 손길로 헤드위그를 쓰다듬고 있었고, 헤드위그는 만족스러운 듯 눈을 감고 구구 소리를 냈다.

“우리, 괜찮은 거야, 그럼?” 편안한 침묵을 깨뜨리고 해리가 조심스럽게 물었다. 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕이자, 해리의 얼굴에 환한 미소가 피어났다. 해리는 조금 더 자신감 있는 말투로 말을 이었다. “그럼 나 오늘 아침에 말하고 싶었던 거 말해도 돼?”

드레이코는 작게 웃었다. 그의 어깨에 앉아 있던 아퀼라가 드레이코의 뺨에 부드럽게 날개를 비볐다.

“당연하지.”

해리는 드레이코의 허락을 받자마자 전날 밤 그와 위즐리가 어쩌다 보니 롱바텀과 그레인저를 만나고, 트로피 보관실에 도착해서 속았다는 사실을 깨달은 후, 필치한테서 도망치다가 우여곡절 끝에 3층의 금지된 복도에 들어가서, 거기서 무엇을 봤는지 자세하게 설명했다.

“머리가 세 개인 개?!” 드레이코가 고개를 홱 돌려 해리를 쳐다보았다. 어깨에 있던 아퀼라가 놀란 듯 큰 소리를 내며 부엉이장 반대쪽으로 날아가, 드레이코를 경멸스럽게 노려보았다. 헤드위그도 아퀼라 곁으로 날아갔다. “덤블도어 그 미친 교장은 도대체 왜 그런 걸 _학교_ 에 두는 거야?!”

“해그리드가 그린고트에서 가져온 걸 지키고 있는 게 아닐까?” 해리가 제안했다.

“세상에.” 드레이코는 부르르 떨었다. “얼마나 중요한 물건이길래? 하지만, 호그와트가 그린고트 은행보다 안전하다는 보장이 없잖아. 그린고트가 얼마나 많은 유적을 보관하는데. 용이랑 다른 장애물들까지 전부 뚫은 침입자가 머리가 과도하게 많은 개와 미숙한 학생들을 못 뚫을 리도 없고.”

“그건 잘 모르겠어.” 해리는 그쪽으로는 생각해보지 않은 듯 표정을 찌푸렸다. “해그리드는 호그와트가 더 안전하다고 생각하는 것 같아. 덤블도어 교수님이 계셔서 그런가?” 해리가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “난 그 개가 뭘 지키는지 궁금할 뿐이야.”

“엄청나게 강력한 마법 물건이거나,” 드레이코도 생각에 잠겨 말했다. “흑마법이랑 관련된 거 아닐까? 흑마법이랑 관련된 고대 유적들에 대해 들은 적이 있거든. 그것들이 만약 잘못된 손에 들어간다면...”

드레이코는 아버지에게 들었던 아주 끔찍하고 잔혹했던 이야기들을 해리에게 들려주기 시작했고, 그들은 해가 질 때까지 개가 지키는 물건이 무엇일지 열심히 추측하고 논의했다. 해리는 드레이코에게만 온전히 집중하고 그의 이야기를 경청했다. 드레이코의 얼굴에는 시종일관 기분 좋은 미소가 떠 있었다. 멍청이 위즐리 없이, 계속 단둘이서, 해리가 자기만 바라본다면 얼마나 좋을까!

할로윈 전까지 드레이코의 일상은 조금 바뀌었다. 수업 시간이나 식사 시간을 제외하고 드레이코는 거의 모든 시간을 해리와 함께했다. 위즐리가 가끔 해리와 함께 있긴 했지만, 해리는 웬만하면 단둘이서 만나려고 했다. 위즐리는 드디어 드레이코가 배신 때리지 않을 것을 깨닫고, 마지못해 해리와 드레이코의 우정을 인정한 듯했다. 드레이코는 위즐리의 양보가 무척 마음에 들었다. 해리와 단둘이서 시간을 보낼수록, 위즐리에 대한 질투심을 억누르기 쉬웠기 때문이다.

노트는 여전히 최선을 다해 드레이코를 괴롭혔다. 욕설은 기본이요, 상상을 뛰어넘는 다양한 방식으로 그를 괴롭히려 들었다. 하지만 드레이코가 계단에서 밀려 떨어진 후로 교수들, 특히 맥고나걸이 그들을 예의주시하기 시작했기 때문에, 노트는 신중하게 때를 기다려 드레이코를 괴롭혔다. 노트의 정성과 열정이 감탄스러울 지경이었다.

해그리드는 드레이코가 기숙사 동료들에게 어떤 취급을 받는지 듣고, 아주 혁신적인 금고를 선물했다. 이 금고는 드레이코가 아닌 다른 사람이 열려고 하면 무조건 물어뜯으려 들었는데, 금고 덕분에 드레이코는 마음 놓고 기숙사에 짐을 두고 다닐 수 있었다. 노트의 팔에 이빨 자국이 남은 것을 보고 그는 웃음을 참을 수 없었다. 해그리드의 사려 깊은 선물에 무척 감동받아, 드레이코는 주말마다 해리와 함께 해그리드네 오두막을 방문하였다.

할로윈 날, 호그와트 성은 교수진의 노력으로 아름답고 장엄한 자태를 실컷 뽐냈다. 기숙사 동료들과 함께 앉는 것만 빼면, 할로윈 연회는 매우 즐거웠다. 연회장에선 살아 있는 박쥐들이 날아다니고 있었으며, 거대한 호박들이 무시무시한 표정을 짓도록 깎여 있었고, 호박 안에 놓인 촛불들은 빨간색 파란색 검정색으로 으스스한 빛을 내며 할로윈 분위기를 냈다. 끝내주는 장식에서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다.

하지만 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수인 퀴렐이 숨을 헐떡이며 달려 들어와 지하 감옥에 트롤이 있다고 외치며, 할로윈 연회는 중단되었다. 눈 깜빡할 사이에 모든 학생이 비명을 지르며 일어섰고, 덤블도어가 반장들에게 학생들을 각 기숙사 학생 휴게실로 데려가라고 외친 후에야 어느 정도 소란이 잦아들었다. 나쁘지 않은 생각이었다. 슬리데린 기숙사 휴게실이 _지하 감옥에_ 있는 것만 빼면 말이다. 몇몇 기숙사 동료들도 그 사실을 깨달았는지, 슬리데린 반장이 그들을 이끌고 지하로 내려가려고 하자 격렬한 반항이 일었다.

엄청난 혼란 속에서, 드레이코는 기적적으로 해리와 위즐리를 발견하였다. 그들은 사뭇 엄숙한 표정으로 그리핀도르 학생들에서 몰래 떨어져 나와 반대쪽 복도를 향해 달리고 있었다. 드레이코의 얼굴이 순간적으로 창백하게 질렸다-멍청하고, 당돌하고, 미친 그리핀도르 같으니라고! 드레이코는 그들의 뒤를 쫓기 시작했다. 멱살을 잡아서라도 데려올 생각이었다.

“해리!” 드레이코가 외쳤고, 두 사람은 깜짝 놀란 듯 고개를 돌려 드레이코를 쳐다보았다. “도대체 무슨 생각으로―”

“헤르미온느가 위험해!” 해리가 다급하게 말했다. 하지만 드레이코에게 그레인저는 아무것도 아니었고, 해리의 안전이 훨씬 중요했다. 드레이코가 설교하려고 입을 열었지만, 해리가 먼저 덧붙였다. “걔 지금 화장실에 있거든. 트롤에 대해서 전혀―”

“화장실? 왜 선생님께 안 말씀드린 거야?” 드레이코가 추궁했다. 하여간 그리핀도르는 멍청하기 짝이 없었다. 생각보다 발이 먼저 나가는 게 종특인가 보다. “왜 항상 네가 나서서―”

“오, 입 닥쳐, 말포이!” 위즐리가 화를 벌컥 냈다. “시간 낭비하고 있잖아!”

그 말을 끝으로, 두 명은 고개를 돌려 더 빠르게 달리기 시작했고, 드레이코는 아랫입술을 꽉 깨물며 그들을 따라갈 수밖에 없었다.

“이건 진짜 멍청한 짓이야!” 드레이코는 불평하면서 동시에 달릴 수 있는 아주 천재적인 능력이 있었기 때문에, 금세 둘을 따라잡고 열심히 툴툴거렸다. “애초에 그레인저는 왜 연회장에 없었던 건데?! 그리고 왜 너희들이 걔를 신경 써주는 거야? 너희들이 걔네 엄마라도 돼?! 이러다가 트롤이랑 만나면, 살라자르의 이름을 걸고―”

드레이코가 말을 끝내기 전에 해리와 위즐리가 우뚝 멈춰섰다. 해리는 재빠르게 자기 손으로 드레이코의 입을 막고, 드레이코를 (반강제로) 끌고 거대한 그리핀 석상 뒤에 숨었다. 스네이프가 복도를 따라 계단 쪽으로 급히 걸어가고 있었다. 순간 드레이코는 스네이프에게 도움을 요청하는 것을 고려했지만, 얌전히 입을 다물기로 결정했다. 교장 선생님의 지시를 따르지 않고 기숙사 휴게실로 얌전하게 가지 않은 것을 들킨다면, 그것도 _스네이프에게_ 들킨다면, 그들의 미래는 없다고 봐도 무방했다.

“3층으로 가고 있군!” 해리가 속삭였다. “뭘 하고 있는 거지? 왜 다른 교수님과 같이 지하 감옥으로 내려가지 않은 거야?”

“알게 뭐야.” 위즐리가 중얼거렸다. 드레이코는 드디어 해리의 손을 떼어내고 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그는 아주 신랄한 욕을 내뱉기 위해 입을 열었지만, 아주 역겨운 냄새에 다시 입을 다물고 코를 찡그렸다.

“이게 무슨 냄새야?” 드레이코의 물음에 해리와 위즐리도 코를 킁킁거렸고, 동시에 표정을 찌푸렸다. 그때, 왼쪽 복도에서 거대한 발이 질질 끌리는 소리가 들렸다. 살짝 고개를 내밀자, 아주 거대하고 더러운 괴물이 어둠 속에서 느릿느릿 움직이고 있었다. 드레이코는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 앞으로 악몽에 자주 나올 법한 모습이었다.

“오 이런.” 드레이코가 힘겹게 숨을 내쉬었다. “이거 싫어. 제발 돌아가자, 응?”

“닥쳐!” 위즐리가 꽤 과격하게 드레이코의 갈비뼈 부근을 찔렀고, 해리는 드레이코의 입을 손으로 다시 막았다. 드레이코는 공포에 질려 괴물의 행보를 쳐다볼 수밖에 없었다. 괴물은 천천히 복도를 따라 걷다가, 열린 방으로 들어갔다.

“열쇠가 자물쇠에 끼어 있어.” 해리가 중얼거렸다. “괴물을 안에 가두자.”

“좋은 생각이야!” 위즐리가 초조하게 말했다. 그들이 막 문으로 다가갈 때, 드레이코가 헉― 하고 숨을 들이쉬며 해리의 팔을 잡았다.

“기다려!” 드레이코가 다급하게 속삭였다. “그레인저, 화장실에 있다고 하지 않았어? 저기, _여자 화장실_ 이야, 이 바보들아!”

두 소년은 놀라서 드레이코만 멍하니 바라보았다. 그때, 가늘고 높다란 비명이 침묵을 날카롭게 깼다.

“헤르미온느!” 해리와 위즐리가 그레인저의 비명에 정신을 차리고 소리 지르며 화장실로 달려 들어갔다. 드레이코는 사람을 보는 자신의 안목과 빌어먹을 운을 마구 욕하며, 마지못해 그들을 따라갔다.

어떻게 살아남았는지 잘 기억나지 않았다. 일단 비명 소리가 많이 들렸고, 트롤이 화장실 반을 클럽으로 때려 부쉈으며, 언젠진 모르겠지만 해리가 트롤에게 잡혀 공중에 대롱대롱 매달렸다. 그리고 위즐리의 엉망진창인 주문에 괴물이 클럽으로 자기 머리를 맞고 기절한 것까진 어렴풋이 기억났다. 교수들이 방에 허겁지겁 들어온 후에야 드레이코는 드디어 다리에 다시 감각을 느낄 수 있었다.

드레이코는 정말 철저하고 완벽하게 망했다는 것을 직감하였다. 1학기 만에 퇴학당하다니, 아버지께서 뭐라고 하실까? 드레이코는 아버지께서 내리실 온갖 처벌을 생각하며, 호그와트에서 퇴학당해도 다른 해외 학교에 입학할 수 있을지 고민했다. 프랑스어를 할 줄 아니, 보바통은 갈 수 있을 듯싶었다. 덤스트랭도 충분히 가능성 있어 보였다. 실제로 아버지는 드레이코를 덤스트랭에 보내는 것을 고려했었으나, 덤스트랭에 가려면 독일어나 러시아어를 배워야 했고, 드레이코는 어떤 언어도 그다지 배우고 싶지 않았다. 일버르모니도 괜찮겠지만, 일버르모니는 짝퉁 호그와트라는 평이 자자해 굳이 가고 싶지 않았다. 물론 이번 일로 호그와트에서 퇴학당한다면, 일버르모니라도 달게 받아들이겠지만.

놀랍게도, 그의 암울한 독백은 드레이코가 만난 사람(그중에는 말포이 대저택의 서쪽 별관에 있는 미치광이 초상화들도 포함된다) 중 가장 짜증 나는 사람인 범생이 헤르미온느 그레인저에 의해 중단되었다. 그렇다, 모든 걸 알고 잘난 체하는 그 헤르미온느 그레인저가, 그들이 벌을 받지 않도록 새빨간 거짓말을 한 것이다.

“전 트롤을 찾으러 갔었어요. 왜냐하면 전― 전 혼자서 해낼 수 있다고 생각했어요. 책에서 트롤에 대해 읽은 적이 있거든요.” 그녀의 거짓말에 드레이코, 해리, 위즐리 모두 입을 벌리고 그녀가 탭댄스를 추는 필치인 마냥 쳐다보았다. “만약 쟤네들이 와주지 않았다면, 전 지금쯤 죽었을 거예요!”

드레이코가 경험한 것 중 가장 기묘한 일이었다―바닥에 침을 질질 흘린 채 화장실 바닥에 누워 있는 의식 없는 트롤에 새빨간 거짓말을 하는 그레인저라니! 물론, 그들이 그레인저의 목숨을 살리기 위해 급히 화장실로 달려 온 건 사실이었다. 슬리데린 바깥의 세상에서는 호의에 호의로 답하는 것이 어쩌면 당연할지도 모른다. 이렇게 선하고 밝은 세계라니, 드레이코는 필기라도 해야 하나 씁쓸하게 생각했다.

드레이코, 해리, 위즐리는 각각 기숙사 점수를 얻었고, 맥고나걸에게 그들이 얼마나 운이 좋았으며 다시는 이런 위험한 일을 하지 말라는 둥 설교를 들었다. (드레이코는 그들이 죽을 가능성이 얼마나 컸는지 알고 있었기 때문에, 굳이 귀를 기울이지 않았다) 설교가 끝나고, 그들은 상처 하나 없이 온전한 상태로, 퇴학도 당하지 않은 채, 기숙사로 돌아갔다. 기막힌 행운이었다.

가장 기묘한 건, 트롤 사건 이후로 그레인저도 그들과 우정을 나누게 되었다는 점이다. 아마 드레이코가 없는 동안 그리핀도르 기숙사에서 해리와 위즐리가 그레인저와 합의라도 했을 것이다. 어쨌든, 그들은 모두 _친구_ 가 되었다. 드레이코는 위즐리와 그레인저를 그의 친구 명단에 넣어야 한다는 사실에 기뻐해야 할지 슬퍼해야 할지 알 수 없었지만, 해리가 함께할 수만 있다면 드레이코는 상관없었다.


	5. 4장: 말썽꾸러기 그리핀도르와 어머니의 사랑

11월이 지나 호그와트 성에 눈이 소복소복 쌓이기 시작하며, 드레이코는 두 가지 사실을 새삼스래 깨달았다. 첫 번째는 막연하게 짜증 나는 범생이라고 생각했던 헤르미온느 그레인저가 아주 유익한 친구라는 점이다. 드레이코는 혼자서도 공부를 잘 했기 때문에 도움이 필요한 건 아니었지만, 그녀와의 대화는 해리, 특히 위즐리와의 대화보다 훨씬 유익하고 새로웠다. 헤르미온느와 함께 숙제를 하며, 그 혼자서라면 생각하지 못했을 재미있고 흥미로운 사실을 많이 배울 수 있었다. 그녀는 친구가 생겨서 그런지 예전보다 훨씬 차분했고 덜 짜증났다. 드레이코는 그녀가 정말 마음에 들었다. 만약 드레이코가 해리 없이 완전히 홀로 학교에 다녔다면, 헤르미온느보다 더 재앙적이고 지랄맞은 성격이었을 수도 있다. 그렇기 때문에, 드레이코는 그녀의 지난 과오를 눈 감고 새로운 마음으로 그녀와 진정한 친구가 되기로 결심했다.

두 번째로 깨달은 것은, 그리핀도르 학생들, 특히 _해리는_ , 오지랖이 지나치게 넓은 머저리들이라는 점이다. 슬리데린적 환경에서 자란 드레이코는 직접적으로 관련되지 않은 일에는 참견하면 안 된다는 사실을 빠르게 배웠다. 어쩔 수 없다면 들키지 않도록 교활하고 매끄럽게 하여 적을 두지 말 것, 이것이 드레이코의 삶의 모토였다. 하지만 해리는 그런 교육을 전혀 받지 않은 것 같았다. 머리가 세 개 달린 개가 무엇을 누구로부터 지키고 있는지 논의하는 것도 처음에만 재밌었지, 해리의 비정상적인 집착은 걱정스러울 지경이었다. 스네이프가 할로윈 날 3층의 금지된 복도에 갔다 온 후 다리를 절뚝거리는 것을 보고, 해리가 (해리의 말을 빌리자면 ‘엄청난 우연으로’) 스네이프 자신이 개에게 물렸다고 말하는 것을 엿들었으며, 스네이프에게 들켜 거의 퇴학당할 뻔했다는 이야기를 들으며 드레이코는 해리의 안위가 무척이나 걱정되었다.

해리가 첫 번째 퀴디치 시합에서 악의적인 누군가에 의해 빗자루에서 떨어질 뻔한 사건은 드레이코의 마음을 한층 더 무겁게 만들었다. 슬리데린 관람석에서 해리의 아슬아슬한 모습을 보며, 드레이코는 심장이 가슴 밖으로 꺼내져 터진다면 이런 기분이겠구나 싶었다. 해리의 빗자루에 걸린 마법이 풀릴 때까지 드레이코는 숨도 제대로 못 쉬었다. 나중에 헤르미온느가 주문을 건 사람이 스네이프라는 사실을 알려주었다. 충분히 예상한 일이어서 놀랍지도 않았다.

“말했잖아요, 해그리드, 스네이프가 그런 거예요!” 그들은 경기가 끝나고 진정되는 티타임을 즐기기 위해 사냥터지기의 오두막집에 모여들었다. 헤르미온느는 해그리드의 탁자에 주먹을 쾅 내리치며 주장했다.

“쓸데없는 소리!” 해그리드가 단호하게 그녀의 말을 끊었다. “스네이프 교수님이 왜 그런 짓을 하시겠니?”

해리는 헤르미온느와 위즐리에게 의미심장한 눈빛을 보냈고, 드레이코는 해리가 제발 입을 다물길 간절히 기도했다. 하지만 그의 기도를 들어줄 신은 없었다.

“전 스네이프에 대해 뭔가를 알아냈어요.” 해리가 설명했다. “스네이프는 할로윈 때 머리가 셋 달린 개를 지나가려고 했어요. 그러다가 그 개에게 물렸죠. 그 개가 지키고 있는 게 뭔진 모르겠지만, 스네이프는 그걸 훔치려 했던 거예요.”

드레이코는 눈을 감고 선생을 그렇게 몰아가면 안 된다는 설교를 기다렸지만, 해그리드도 그리핀도르 멍청이들만큼 머리가 돌아가지 않는 모양이었다. 해그리드는 컵을 바닥에 쨍그랑 떨어뜨리고, 놀라서 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. “너희들이 플러피를 어떻게 알지?”

“플러피?!” 드레이코가 눈을 크게 떴다. 너무 어이가 없어서 목소리가 한 옥타브 높아졌다. 다른 아이들도 비슷한 반응이었다.

“그래, 그 개는 내 거야!” 해그리드가 말했다. “작년에 술집에서 만난 그리스 녀석에게서 샀지! 난 그 개를 덤블도어 교수님께 빌려드렸어, 보호할 게 있―”

해그리드는 갑자기 입을 꾹 다물었다. 세 그리핀도르는 스네이프를 신뢰할 수 없다며 요령없이 추궁만 해댔다. 드레이코는 한숨쉬었다.

“자, 자.” 드레이코가 그들의 말을 끊으며, 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다. 언어는 잘만 쓴다면 아주 좋은 무기다. 그리고 드레이코는 이 무기를 완벽하게 활용할 줄 알았다. “해그리드 그만 괴롭혀, 애들아. 해그리드가 교장 선생님의 신뢰를 깨고 우리에게 말해줄 리가 없잖아.”

위즐리는 입을 떡 벌리고 그를 쳐다보았고, 해리는 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 반면 해그리드는 안도한 듯 드레이코의 말에 환하게 미소지었다.

“고맙구나, 드레이코!” 그의 껄껄 웃었다. “맞는 말이야! 개가 뭘 지키고 있는지, 그건 덤블도어 교수님과 니콜라스 플라멜 사이의 일이란다! 너희들은 얼른 개에 대해서 잊어버리렴.”

“맞아요.” 드레이코는 나머지 세 명이 놀란 티도 내기 전에 재빠르게 말을 이었다. “전 니콜라스 플라멜에 대해 읽어본 적 있어요. 아주 유명한 연금술사잖아요. 감히 예상해보건대, 플러피가 마법사의 돌을 지키고 있을 수도 있겠군요! 1학년들이 이 사실을 알아서 뭘 어쩌겠어요, 그쵸, 해그리드?”

“그렇지!” 해그리드가 고개를 끄덕였고, 한층 다정해진 눈빛으로 나머지 3명을 쳐다보았다. “내가 정확히 말하고 싶었던 거야! 그러니까-” 해그리드는 그제야 무언가 깨달은 듯 입을 다물었다. 당혹스러운 큰 눈이 드레이코를 원망스럽게 노려보았다. 드레이코는 순진한 척 예쁘게 미소 지으며 찻잔을 집어 들었다. “세상에.” 해그리드가 툴툴거렸다. “너희들은 아무것도 못 들은 거다, 알겠니?”

드레이코의 그리핀도르 친구들이 사사건건 참견하는 머저리들일지는 몰라도, 그들은 절대 슬리데린을 이기지 못할 것이다. 드레이코는 통쾌한 미소를 참으며 차를 홀짝였다.

“마법사의 돌이 도대체 _뭐야_?” 해그리드는 걱정과 죄책감이 선연한 표정으로, 오늘 들은 것을 누구에게도 말하면 안 된다고 몇 번이고 강조했고, 그들이 굳게 맹세한 후에야 그들을 보내줬다. 성을 향해 걸으며, 해리가 드레이코에게 열정적으로 물었다. 초록색 눈이 흥미로 가득 차 초롱거렸다. “어떻게 알았어?”

“ _읽었지_ , 물론.” 드레이코의 표정은 ‘우쭐댐’ 그 자체였다. 위즐리는 그의 표정에 눈을 굴렸고, 헤르미온느는 부끄러워 보였다. 드레이코는 아는데 자기는 모르는 사실이 있다는 게 꽤 충격적인 듯, 안 그래도 많이 읽는 책을 더 많이 읽어야겠다는 의지까지 엿보였다. “나 연금술 되게 좋아하거든, 그래서 관련된 책을 많이 읽었어. 마법사의 돌은 놀라운 힘을 가진 전설의 물질이야. 어떤 금속이라도 순금으로 변화시킬 수 있고, 영원히 살게 하는 ‘불로장수 약’을 만드는 데 쓰이지. 니콜라스 플라멜은 마법사의 돌을 만든 유일한 사람으로 알려져 있어. 그래서 이름을 들었을 때 개가 뭘 지키고 있는지 알아맞히기 어렵지 않았지.” 드레이코가 태연하게 말했다.

“불로장생의 약이라!” 헤르미온느가 속삭였다. “스네이프가 영생을 노리는 걸까?”

“그거 아니면 금을 노리는 거지.” 드레이코는 어깨를 으쓱였다. “누가 알겠어? 아버지와 오랜 친구이니...” 말을 끝내지 않았지만, 그가 뭘 말하려고 했는지는 명백했다. 만약 스네이프가 루시우스 말포이와 친밀한 사이였다면, 그가 흑마법에 큰 관심을 가질 가능성이 컸다.

“퍼시 형은 스네이프가 항상 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수직을 원했다고 말했어.” 해리가 문득 생각난 듯 말했다. “덤블도어 교수님이 스네이프를 못 믿어서 교수직을 안 준 걸까?”

“그러면 아예 가르치지도 못하게 해야 하는 거 아냐?” 위즐리가 지적했다. “게다가 스네이프를 신뢰하지 못하면, 겁나 중요한 돌이 있는 곳에 스네이프가 같이 살게 두면 안 되지.”

드레이코는 위즐리와 동의했지만, 입 밖으로 동의를 표해 위즐리가 우쭐해하는 꼴은 보고 싶지 않아서 고개만 끄덕였다.

시간이 흘러 어느새 12월에 접어들었고, 호그와트 성은 휘황찬란한 크리스마스 장식으로 아름답게 반짝거렸다. 다행히 스네이프는 해리를 빗자루에서 떨어뜨리려고 하거나 의심스러운 행동을 하지 않았다. 드레이코는 한숨 놓은 채 공부에 몰두하였고, 말썽꾸러기 그리핀도르 친구들이 이번엔 또 어떤 짓을 저지를까 걱정할 필요 없이 친구들과 유치찬란하게 노는 것에 집중할 수 있었다. 하지만 기숙사 휴게실에 크리스마스 연휴 동안 호그와트에 남을 사람의 서명을 요구하는 공지가 붙으며, 드레이코는 불안해지기 시작했다. 해리가 연휴 동안 위즐리와 함께 한다는 사실은 별다른 문제가 되지 않았다. 제 아무리 빨간 머리가 부러울지라도, 해리가 완전히 혼자서 크리스마스를 보내는 건 원하지 않았다. 드레이코는, 부모님을 뵈는 것이 무서웠다. 지난 몇 달 동안 그의 세계는 완전히 달라졌고, 그의 부모님이 이를 어떻게 받아들일지, 어떻게 반응할지, 드레이코는 생각조차 하기 싫었다.

그의 아버지는 드레이코를 완벽하게 순종적인 인형으로 키웠다. 만약 미래에서 온 편지와 해리 그리고 헤르미온느가 아니었다면, 그는 의문을 품지 않고 꼭두각시처럼 얌전하게 아버지를 따랐을 것이다. 드레이코는 아버지에게 대들면 무슨 일이 일어나는지 경험으로 잘 알고 있었다.

운명이 그를 비웃는 게 분명했다. 드레이코는 그의 아버지가 열광적으로 숭배했던 사악한 군주를 몰락시킨 바로 그 소년과 가장 친했고, 머글 태생 소녀와 친근하게 대화를 나누었으며, 아버지가 아는 한 최악의 ‘동족의 배신자’인 가문의 가장 어린 아들과 함께 다녔다. 이번 크리스마스는 암울할 게 분명했다.

“호그와트에 남으면 되잖아.” 연휴 며칠 전, 드레이코가 그리핀도르 테이블에 합석해 해리에게 우려를 표하자, 해리는 걱정스러운 표정으로 제안했다. 위즐리는 그들 옆에 앉아 지친 표정으로 헤르미온느에게 체스를 두는 법을 가르치고 있었다.

“부모님께서 절대 허락하시지 않을걸.” 드레이코는 표정을 찌푸렸다. “특히 어머니께선 내가 집에 오길 바라실 거야.”

“어쩔 수 없지, 그럼.” 해리는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. “생각보다 괜찮을 수도 있지 않을까? 너희 어머니, 그렇게 끔찍한 분은 아니신 것 같은데.” 드레이코는 해리의 희망찬 말에 작은 미소를 머금었다. 어머니께서 매주 아퀼라를 통해 간식거리를 보내는 건 확실히 끔찍하진 않았다.

“어머니께서 아주 다정하시긴 하지.” 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕였지만, 이내 어머니의 기대를 저버린다는 생각에 얼굴이 창백해졌다. “내가 머글 태생과 ‘동족의 배신자’와 논다는 사실을 아신다면, 바로 돌변하시겠지만.”

“네 어머니잖아, 드레이코.” 해리가 주장했다. “고작 친구 때문에 널 사랑하지 않으실 리가 없어!”

드레이코는 아무 말도 하지 않고, 기숙사 테이블에 장식된 작은 전나무 가지들을 멍하니 매만졌다. 해리는 한 번도 부모님을 뵌 적이 없기 때문에, 부모자식 관계에 대한 환상을 가지곤 했다. 드레이코는 해리와 부모자식 관계로 말싸움하는 것은 해리의 상처를 후벼파는 막되먹은 짓인 걸 알고 있었다. 해리의 관점에서 볼 때, 드레이코는 부모님이 살아 계시고 그에게 관심을 가져준다는 사실 자체에 고마워해야 했다. 드레이코는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 착한 아이의 환상을 깨부수고 싶진 않았기에.

해리의 부모님은 해리의 가장 친한 친구를 죽이려고 했던 미치광이 살인자의 편에 섰던 편협한 순혈주의 범죄자들이 아니지 않은가.

며칠 후 집으로 돌아가는 호그와트 기차에 타서, 드레이코는 너무 긴장한 나머지 가만히 앉아 있을 수가 없었다. 헤르미온느가 최선을 다해 그의 관심을 다른 데로 집중시키려고 들었으나, 그 무엇에도 5분 이상 집중할 수 없었다. 런던에 가까이 갈수록, 그는 아침 식사를 토하지 않는 데 집중해야 했다.

“부모님께서 네 친구들이 누군지 모르실 수도 있잖아.” 헤르미온느가 어떻게든 도움이 되려고 지적했다. 헛된 노력이었다. “굳이 말씀 드릴 필요도 없고.”

“네가 순혈 가문들에 대해 몰라서 그래.” 드레이코가 푹 한숨을 내쉬었다. “우리 같은 가문들은 순혈주의 이상에 기초해서 서로서로 연결돼있어. 그래서 아무것도 숨길 수 없지. ‘우리 딸이 이번에 마법약 수업에서 최고점을 받았어요.’ ‘우리 아들은 기숙사 퀴디치 팀에 들어갔답니다.’ ‘그래서, 제가 듣기론 _당신_ 아들은 머글 태생과 동족의 배신사와 친구가 됐다는데요. 정말 자랑스러우시겠어요!’”

“왜 친구가 누군지 그렇게 신경 쓰는 건데?” 헤르미온느가 답답한 듯 표정을 찌푸렸다. “네가 행복하기만 하다면...”

“순혈주의를 진심으로 믿으니까.” 드레이코가 씁쓸하게 중얼거렸다. “나의 조부모님께서도 순혈주의를 믿으셨고, 증조부모님께서도 그걸 믿으셨지. 일종의 전통이야. 우리 가문들은 쉽게 변하지 않아.”

“하지만 차별적인 전통이잖아.” 헤르미온느가 툴툴댔다.

“정확한 말씀.” 드레이코가 동의했다. “하지만 내가 뭘 어쩌겠어? 머글 세상에도 이거랑 비슷한 게 있니?”

“있어.” 헤르미온느가 체념한 듯 작은 목소리로 말했다. “피부 색깔로 사람을 차별해. 피부가 어두울수록, 그 사람들을 불공평하게 대하지.”

“그럼, 내 부모님께선 그런 차별주의자시고, 너희 셋이 가장 어두운 피부색을 가졌다고 생각해봐.” 드레이코의 목소리가 우울하게 들렸다.

“그렇게 말하니, 너희 가족 별로 마음에 안 든다, 얘.” 헤르미온느가 눈썹 한쪽을 올렸다.

“당연하지.” 드레이코가 냉소적으로 내뱉었다. “우리 가족을 마음에 들어하기 쉽지 않거든.”

드디어 그들은 킹스크로스 역에 도착했고, 기차는 연기를 뿜으며 힘차게 떠났다. 드레이코는 부모님이 크레이브가, 고일가, 그리고 노트가 사람들에 둘러싸여 대화를 나누는 장면을 목격했다. 노트는 벌써 그들에게 빠르게 재잘대고 있었고, 입가에 큰 조소가 어려 있었다. 드레이코의 심장이 불길하게 덜컥댔다―노트가 무엇에 대해 말하고 있는지 안 봐도 뻔했다. 아버지의 표정으 급격하게 어두워지고 있었다.

어머니가 먼저 드레이코를 발견하였다. 시선이 마주쳤고, 어머니는 아무것도 안 하고 날카롭게 그를 바라보기만 했다. 그녀의 표정은 해석하기 어려웠다. 드레이코가 뭘 하기도 전에, 그의 아버지가 어머니의 시선 끝을 좇았다. 드레이코를 바라보는 아버지의 눈이 분노와 경멸로 가득 차올랐다.

“내년에 보자.” 드레이코가 헤르미온느에게 지친 미소를 보냈다. 헤르미온느는 입술을 깨물며, 곤란한 표정을 짓고 있었다. “그때까지 내가 살아남는다면 말이지.”

헤르미온느는 응원해주는 말이라도 할 기세였지만, 드레이코의 아버지를 흘끗 바라보고, 입을 다물었다. 그녀가 나지막이 중얼거렸다. “메리 크리스마스, 드레이코.”

메리 크리스마스라. 드레이코는 마지막으로 헤르미온느에게 웃어주고 싶었지만, 그의 얼굴은 웃는 법을 까먹은 듯 차가운 무표정만 유지했다. 그래서 그는 대신 손을 흔들고, 트렁크 핸들을 꽉 잡았다. 차마 발이 떨어지지 않았지만, 한 발씩 부모님을 향해 움직였다.

“로날드 위즐리.” 그의 아버지가 식탁 반대쪽에서 경멸스러운 말투로 백 번째 말했다. 은색 눈빛이 칼날처럼 날카롭게 드레이코에게 꽂혔다. 더러운 오물을 바라보는 듯한 눈빛이었다. “해리 포터라면 내가 이해하지. 온 세상이 그를 사랑하고, 그와 친구가 된다면 언젠가 도움이 될 테니까. 이해해. 하지만 위즐리? 종족의 배신자인 그 위즐리?! 잡종은 말할 것도 없고 말이다!”

“그녀를 그렇게 부르지 마세요.” 드레이코가 참다 참다 내뱉었다. 그의 목소리가 그를 배신하고 약하게 떨렸다.

“나한테 말대꾸하지 마라, 드레이코!” 그의 아버지가 호통쳤다. “오 살라자르, 너는 말포이 가문의 유일한 후계자다! 우리 가문의 순수한 피는 몇 세기 동안 이어져왔다! 말포이는 위즐리 같은 쓰레기나 _머글들_ 과 어울리지 않는단 말이다!”

“헤르미온느는 머글이 아니에요!” 드레이코가 반박했다. 그의 목소리도 거친 감정에 점점 커지고 있었다. “그녀는 제가 본 마녀 중 가장 똑똑한 마녀에요! 위즐리도 좀 멍청할진 몰라도, 머글들을 쓰레기 취급하진 않는다고요! 그게 어디가 나쁘단 거죠?!”

침묵이 흘렀다. 아버지의 은색 눈은 이제 살기를 띠었고, 드레이코는 눈을 피하지 않았다. 폭풍전야였다. 아버지는 자리에서 일어나 성큼성큼 다가오더니, 드레이코의 뺨을 세게 내리쳤다. 드레이코는 너무 놀라서 반응하지도 못했다. 고통을 느낄 새도 없었다. 그의 어머니가 비명을 지르며 아버지 앞을 가로막았고, 그제야 드레이코는 겨우 정신을 차릴 수 있었다.

“루시우스!” 그녀가 고함을 질렀다. 어머니라곤 도저히 생각할 수 없는 강인한 목소리였다. “애한테 무슨 짓을 하는 거에요! 우리 아들 한 번만 더 때려봐요, 뼈저리게 후회하게 만들어줄 테니까!”

“저 놈이 나한테 뭐라고 말했는지 알아?!” 아버지가 소리쳤다. “꼴사납게 빈정대는 건 둘째 치고, 잡종이랑―”

“들었으니까 닥쳐요!” 어머니가 화를 버럭 내며 말을 끊었다. “폭력은 절대 안 돼요! _어떤_ 이유라도, 루시우스!”

아버지의 몸은 금방이라도 공격할 것처럼 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있었다. 그는 화난 기세로 입을 열었지만, 아내의 강렬한 눈빛에 다시 입을 다물었다. 아버지가 잠시 진정한 틈을 타 어머니의 파란 눈이 드레이코를 훑었다. 그녀의 눈에서 강렬하게 타오르던 불이 약간 잦아들었다.

“네 방으로 가렴, 드레이코.” 그녀는 부드럽지만 확고하게 명령조로 말했다. “네 아버지와 대화를 나누어야겠구나. 나중에 찾아가마.”

드레이코는 고개를 끄덕였다. 어떤 감정도 느껴지지 않았다. 그의 뺨이 아프게 따끔거렸지만, 그는 모든 것을 무시하며 멍하니 방으로 향했다.

아퀼라와 그의 짐은 벌써 방에 있었다. 역시 집요정들은 빨랐다. 아퀼라는 창가 근처 횃대에 앉아, 드레이코를 보고 반가운 소리를 냈다. 드레이코는 아무 말 없이 아퀼라에게 다가가 작고 연약하고 따듯한 생물을 조심스럽게 쓰다듬었다.

약 30분 정도 드레이코는 따끔거리는 고통을 무시하고, 가만히, 그저 가만히, 있었다. 그때 누군가 방문을 부드럽게 노크하였다. 드레이코는 들어오라고 말했다. 어머니였다. 그녀는 몇 년은 더 늙어 보였고, 피곤한 기색이 역력했다.

“앉을까, 아가.” 그녀가 제안했고, 드레이코는 문 근처의 우아한 소파에 걸터 앉았다. 테이블에 따듯한 차가 마련돼 있었다. 집요정들이 차가 식지 않도록 주문을 걸어 아직도 김이 모락모락 나고 있었다. 어머니는 편안하게 소파에 앉아 차를 따랐고, 드레이코는 차마 긴장이 풀리지 않아 엉거주춤 소파에 기댔다.

“마시렴.” 그녀는 드레이코에게 찻잔을 건넸다. 드레이코의 얼굴을 보자 찻잔을 건네는 그녀의 손이 약간 떨렸다. 그녀는 지독하게 멍이 진 그의 뺨을 느리게 쓰다듬었다. 금방이라도 울 것 같은 표정이었다. 그녀가 지팡이를 꺼내 간단한 치료 주문을 걸자, 따끔거리던 고통이 금세 잦아들었다.

“네 친구들에 대해 말해주렴.” 그의 어머니가 마침내 입을 열었다. “어떤 아이들인지, 듣고 싶구나.”

드레이코는 두려운 눈초리로 그녀를 바라보았고, 잠시 머뭇대다가 이야기를 시작했다: 다이애건 앨리에서 해리와 만났고, 드레이코가 정말 해리와 친구가 되고 싶었던 것. 호그와트 기차에서 그를 다시 만났을 때 위즐리가 해리 곁에 있었던 것. 노트가 악의적으로 소문을 퍼뜨려 슬리데린 기숙사생 전부가 그를 싫어했고(그는 어떻게 괴롭힘당했는지 구체적으로 말하진 않았다. 어머니 앞에서 나약함을 드러낸다니, 그의 자존심은 절대 용납할 수 없었다), 유일하게 해리만 끝까지 그의 곁에 있어준 것. 그는 헤르미온느가 어떻게 그들의 친구가 되었는진 자세히 말하지 않았지만, 대신 그녀가 머글 태생인 것 치곤 얼마나 똑똑한지, 드레이코가 그녀를 얼마나 좋아하는지, 열심히 설명하였다. 그의 이야기가 끝날 무렵, 그의 어머니는 사려 깊은 눈초리로 그를 관찰하고 있었다.

“기대를 저버린 건 죄송해요.” 그의 목소리에서 절박함이 느껴졌다. “하지만 정말 소중한 친구들이에요. 위즐리는 잘 모르겠지만요. 위즐리는 없어도 돼요. 하지만 해리와 헤르미온느는 정말 소중해요.”

그 말에 어머니의 입꼬리가 말려 올라가고, 그녀는 거의 미소짓는 것처럼 보였다. 잠깐 침묵이 흘렀다. 드레이코는 잔뜩 긴장한 채 차를 홀짝였다.

“널 소중히 여겨주고 걱정해주는 사람들을 만나서 다행이구나.” 그녀의 목소리는 부드럽고 따듯했다. “네 기숙사 동료들이 널 싫어하다니, 안타깝구나. 테오도르의 행동이 당황스럽긴 하지만, 예상은 했단다. 너희 둘은 항상 사이가 안 좋았으니.”

“‘사이가 안 좋다’로는 부족하죠.” 드레이코가 나지막이 중얼거렸다. 어머니는 작게 웃으며 차를 홀짝였다.

“네가 이 아이들과 친구가 되고 싶고, 이 아이들이 널 다정히 대해준다면, 나는 네 우정을 막지 않을 거란다.” 그녀가 말했다. “엄마는 네 안목을 믿어, 디키. 아버지는 내가 잘 말해볼 테니까, 네가 행복해지는 길을 택하렴.”

“아버지께선 절대 받아들이지 않으실 거예요.” 드레이코가 조그맣게 말했다. “아시잖아요.”

“그이 고집은 나도 잘 알지.” 그녀가 확고하게 말했다. “하지만 넌 너란다, 드레이코. 네 친구들은 네가 정하는 거야. 네 아버지랑 난 너에게 가장 좋은 것만 해주고 싶지만, 너에게 가장 좋다고 생각한 게 사실은 안 좋을 수도 있는 거잖니. 부모님이 기대한 것과 정반대의 길을 걷는 건 네가 처음이 아니고, 마지막도 아닐 거란다. 시대는 변하고, 네 생각이 우리 생각과 다른 부분도 있겠지. 그렇다면 변해야 하는 건 네가 아니라 우리란다. 걱정하지 마렴, 드레이코.”

“그, 그럼, 화나지 않으셨어요?” 드레이코가 확인차 물었다. 목이 메였다.

“우리 디키.” 어머니가 부드럽게 속삭였다. 그녀는 그의 이마를 타고 흘러내려 눈가를 찌르는 머리카락을 다정한 손길로 넘겼다. “세상의 모든 엄마가 세대 차이 때문에 아이를 내다 버린다면, 호그와트는 가문에서 쫓겨난 11살 꼬맹이들로 가득할 거란다.”

드레이코는 그 말에 결국 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 세상이 갑자기 밝아 보였다. 지난 한 달 동안 그를 괴롭혔던 온갖 고민들이 한 번에 사라진 기분이었다. 어머니가 그의 편에 있어주기만 한다면, 아버지의 분노는 어떻게든 견딜 수 있었다.


	6. 5장: 마법사의 돌, 용, 유니콘 그리고 그리핀도르자식들아제발문제좀그만일으켜라아오

“좋아, 요약해보자.” 드레이코는 한 손을 들어 해리에게 퉁명스럽게 흔들었고, 다른 손으로 지끈거리는 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. “내가 없었을 동안, 겨우 2주밖에 안 된 그 _짧은_ 시간에, 네 아버지께 물려받은 투명 망토를 쓰고 밤중에 학교를 돌아다녔고, 네가 가장 원하는 것을 보여주는 소망의 거울을 발견했으며, 거울을 보러 갔다가 덤블도어에게 들켰는데, 아직도 퇴학당하지 않았다고?”

“어...” 해리가 머쓱하게 웃었다. “잘 요약했네.”

“난 왜 너랑 친구인 걸까?” 드레이코가 드라마틱하게 한숨을 내쉬며 하소연했다.

“넌 날 좋아하니까.” 해리가 장난스럽게 키득거렸다. “네가 맨날 불평하는 거 보면, 나를 별로 안 좋아하는 거 같기도 하지만.”

“뭐래.” 드레이코가 콧방귀를 뀌었다. 그는 숨을 가다듬고, 태연하게 말을 이었다. “좋은 친구라면 네가 한 짓이 얼마나 위험한 행동이었으며 얼마나 운이 좋았는지 설교하겠지. 하지만 그건 헤르미온느가 벌써 했을 테니까, 설교 파트는 생략하도록 할게.”

“친절해라.” 해리가 장엄한 표정으로 말했지만, 씰룩거리는 입가에서 드레이코를 진지하게 받아들이지 않는다는 것이 명백하게 드러났다. 다른 사람이었다면 기분이 나빴겠지만, 해리는 예외였다.

“생각보다 멀쩡하니 다행이군.” 드레이코가 중얼거렸다. “크리스마스 동안 스네이프에 대한 온갖 음모론을 생각해냈을 줄 알았는데, 실망인걸.”

“아쉽게도.” 해리가 표정을 찌푸렸다. “날 죽이려 들지도 않고, 플러피가 지키는 걸 훔치려는 것 같지도 않아.”

“정말 아쉽기 짝이 없네.” 드레이코가 반은 빈정대고 반은 진심을 담아 말했다.

“네 크리스마스는 어땠어?” 해리는 드레이코가 집에서 가져온 크리스마스 초콜릿을 향해 손을 뻗으며 물었다. “아버지가 널 살려 보낸 걸 보니, 별일 없었나 보네?”

“별일 있을 뻔했지. 다행히 어머니께서 아버지를 죽이려 들어서, 겨우 목숨을 부지하고 돌아온 거란다. 어서 날 기쁘게 반겨 줘.” 드레이코가 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. “머글 태생이 나쁘지 않거나, 위즐리 가족이 쓰레기가 아니라고 말했을 때 아버지 표정을 네가 봤어야 해.”

해리가 초콜릿을 냠냠 먹으며 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 초콜릿을 꿀꺽 삼키고, 해리가 조심스럽게 물었다. “그래도 너희 어머니께선 우리를 네 친구로 인정하셨나 보네?”

“응.” 드레이코의 얼굴에 부드러운 미소가 어렸다. “내 안목을 믿으시겠대.”

“다행이다.” 해리의 얼굴에도 마찬가지로 온화한 미소가 떠올랐다.

1월이 지나고 2월에 접어들었고, 별다른 문제 없이 평화로운 일상이 반복되었다. 드레이코는 스네이프가 붙잡혀서 처벌을 받을까 두려워 돌을 훔치는 걸 포기했다에 한 표 걸었다. 불쾌하기 짝이 없는 마법약 교수는 여전히 해리를 괴롭혔지만, 아무리 짜증나더라도 목숨을 위협받을 정도는 아니었으니 참을 만했다.

하지만 스네이프가 그리핀도르의 두 번째 퀴디치 시합의 심판으로 발표 나며, 드레이코는 다시금 온갖 불안과 공포에 휘말렸다. 드레이코는 경기에 참여하지 말라는 헤르미온느와 위즐리의 다급한 조언이 고집 센 해리에게 통하지 않을 것을 알았지만, 그래도 불안한 건 마찬가지였다. 이 기회에 해리를 완전히 제거하려고 스네이프가 심판을 보는 것이라면?

“덤블도어 앞에서 감히 주문을 걸진 못할 거야.” 드레이코는 찝찝한 표정의 친구들을 안심시키려 했다. 어쩌면 자기 자신을 안심시키는 것일지도 모른다. “관객들 사이에 있을 땐 몰라도, 심판이라면 모든 사람이 볼 수 있잖아. 스네이프가 모두가 볼 때 대놓고 해리를 공격하려 들면 트롤보다 멍청한 거지.”

해리는 고개를 끄덕였지만, 드레이코는 불안한 그리핀도르 친구들에게 그의 말이 어떠한 위안도 되지 않는다는 점을 확실하게 알고 있었다. 걱정스러운 그들과 달리, 온 학교는 경기에 대한 기대로 잔뜩 부풀어 오른 상태였다. 이번 시합에서 그리핀도르가 이긴다면, 기숙사 우승컵이 슬리데린이 아니라 그리핀도르에게 갈 가능성이 커졌기 때문이다. 슬리데린 학생들과 스네이프는 마주치는 그리핀도르 학생들을 점점 더 아니꼽게 대하였다. 용기와 올곧음으로 유명한 기숙사를 단순히 적대감만으로 위협할 수 있다고 생각하다니, 정말 실속 없는 짓이었다. 기숙사 우승컵에 딱히 신경 쓰지 않는 유일한 슬리데린 학생으로서(기숙사 우승컵보단 가장 친한 친구의 안전이 더 중요했다), 드레이코는 명예 그리핀도르로 매도되고 괴롭힘당했지만, 이젠 익숙했다. 반면, 그리핀도르 학생들은 어떻게든 우승컵을 이기기 위해 슬리데린급으로 치졸하게 싸우기 시작했고, 스네이프가 심판을 보는 것을 공공연하게 비판하였다.

시합 날, 드레이코는 헤르미온느와 위즐리와 함께 그리핀도르 응원석에 앉았다. 의심스러운 눈초리들이 뒤통수를 콕콕 찔렀지만, 다행히 아무도 시비를 걸지 않았다. 아마 해리의 기숙사 동료들은 해리와 드레이코의 우정에 대해 어느 정도 들었을 테고, 그가 말썽부리려고 여기 앉은 게 아니라는 사실도 충분히 알고 있을 것이다.

“너희들 지팡이는 왜 들고 있는 거야?” 롱바텀이 혼란스러운 표정으로 물었고, 드레이코는 헤르미온느와 위즐리에게 재빠르게 눈빛을 보냈다.

“주문 연습.” 그는 매끄럽게 거짓말했고, 헤르미온느는 밝게 웃으며 롱바텀에게 고개를 끄덕였다.

롱바텀은 여전히 혼란스러워 보였지만, 더 질문하진 않았다.

“자.” 롱바텀이 토마스와 피니건과 수다를 떨려고 몸을 돌리자, 위즐리가 나지막이 중얼거렸다. “스네이프가 이상한 짓을 하려는 기미가 보이면, 바로 다리 묶기 주문을 쏘는 거야. 알지?” 드레이코와 헤르미온느는 진지한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

“자, 잊지 마. 주문은 _로코모_ -”

“우리도 알아, 헤르미온느!” 퀴디치 선수들이 입장하기 시작했고, 긴장으로 뻣뻣하게 굳은 드레이코가 신경질적으로 그녀의 말을 끊었다. “제발, 그 입 좀 다물어!”

하지만 걱정할 필요가 없었다. 해리가 시합 거의 1분 만에 무서운 속도로 급강하하여 스니치를 잡았기 때문이다. 스네이프가 후플푸프에게 이유 없이 매우 부당하게 페널티 킥을 줄 시간조차 없었다. 그리핀도르 학생들은 환호성을 지르며 서로를 부둥켜안았고, 드레이코는 자기 기숙사가 아닌데도 기쁘게 웃을 수밖에 없었다. 기숙사 우승컵을 얻어봤자 어차피 쓸데없었다. 해리가 다친 데 없이 온전하고 안전한데, 무엇이 더 중요하겠는가?

모든 일이 순조롭게 풀렸기 때문에, 드레이코는 해리가 다급한 표정으로 그들에게 달려오리라곤 예상하지 못했다. 해리는 신난 위즐리의 말을 끊고, 날카롭게 말했다. “그게 문제가 아냐. 빈 교실을 찾아보자, 이 말을 들으면 너희들 정말 놀랄 거야...” 해리는 그들을 거의 끌다시피 하여 빈 교실로 데려갔고, 스네이프와 퀴렐의 대화에 대해 전부 이야기했다. 드레이코는 해리가 그 대화를 어떻게 엿들었는지 묻지 않았다-굳이 알고 싶지도 않았다. 하지만 그들이 마법사의 돌에 대해 말싸움하고 있었다는 해리의 말에, 드레이코는 표정을 찌푸릴 수밖에 없었다.

“그러니까 우리가 옳았어!” 해리가 잇새로 내뱉었다. “그건 마법사의 돌이 맞았고 스네이프는 퀴렐에게 억지로 그걸 가져오게 하려는 거야! 스네이프는 퀴렐에게 플러피를 지나가는 방법을 아는지 물었어. 그리고 그는 퀴렐의 ‘주문’에 대해 뭐라고 말했어. 내 생각에, 플러피 말고도 다른 것들이 그 돌을 지키고 있는 것 같아. 아마 많은 마법들이겠지. 그리고 퀴렐이 어둠의 마법을 막는 어떤 주문을 걸어 놓았을 거야. 스네이프가 그걸 깨뜨려야 하는 거고!”

“오, 이런.” 드레이코가 중얼거렸다. 머리가 또 지끈거리기 시작했다.

“그러니까 네 말은, 퀴렐이 스네이프에게 용감히 대항하는 한은 그 돌이 안전하다는 거지?” 헤르미온느의 목소리가 얇게 떨렸다.

“다음 주 화요일이면 없어지겠네.” 위즐리가 비꼬았다.

“자, 진정하자.” 드레이코가 차분한 태도로 말을 꺼냈다. “퀴렐을 너무 과소평가하는 거 아냐?” 세 명은 눈썹을 찌푸리고 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 드레이코는 얼굴이 빨개지는 것을 느끼며 서둘러 덧붙였다. “물론, 퀴렐이 평소에 또라이 겁쟁이처럼 보이긴 하지만, _스네이프_ 보다 더한 것들과 싸운 적이 있으니까 덤블도어가 교수로 채용한 거 아닐까? 그리고 스네이프가 정말로 퀴렐을 협박한다고 해도, 언제든지 덤블도어에게 도움을 요청할 수 있잖아!” 세 명은 의심스러운 눈초리로 그를 쳐다보았지만, 드레이코는 꼿꼿하게 허리를 펴고 집요하게 주장했다. “다 _괜찮을_ 거야! 덤블도어가 모르는 건 없으니까. 중요한 건, 이 일에 엮이지 않는 게 좋다는 거지.”

“맞아.” 헤르미온느가 입술을 깨물며 느리게 말했다. “우리가 할 수 있는 것도 없고 말이야. 우리가 스네이프를 고발해도, 증거가 없는데 누가 믿어주겠어?”

“내가 하고 싶은 말이야.” 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕였다. “애초에 그 빌어먹을 돌이 학교에 있다는 걸 알고 있으면 안 되는 처지라고. 더 큰 문제에 휘말리기 전에, 어서 다 잊어버리자.”

“마음에 안 드는데.” 해리가 낮게 중얼거렸다.

“마음에 들고 안 들고 뭔 상관이야.” 드레이코가 냉소적으로 내뱉었다. “스네이프가 뭐하는지 궁금하다고 스토킹이나 하지 마.”

“ _스토킹_ 이라니!" 해리가 투덜댔지만, 어느 정도 안심한 듯 작게 미소지었다. 드레이코는 마음속으로 조용히 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

시험이 다가오며, 다행히도 스네이프나 마법사의 돌에 대해 깊게 생각할 틈이 없었다. 숙제가 급격하게 늘어났고, 헤르미온느는 소년들을 강제적으로 도서관으로 끌고 와 광적으로 공부하였다. 드레이코는 어차피 매일 밤 슬리데린 기숙사에서 최대한 조용히 공부만 했기 때문에, 도서관에서 공부하는 게 오히려 나았다. 하지만 위즐리는 도서관에 올 때마다 목청 크게 툴툴거렸고, 해리도 공부할 땐 집중력이 꽤 떨어지는 편이었다. 헤르미온느보다 훨씬 인내심이 많은 사람으로서, 드레이코는 해리의 숙제를 최대한 도와주려고 했지만, 해리는 너무나도 읽기 쉬웠다-그의 녹안이 초점을 잃고 흐려지면, 드레이코는 해리가 학교 숙제가 아니라 다른 일에 대해 생각하고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었다.

도서관에서의 어느 오후, 쭈뼛거리는 해그리드가 도서관에 들렀다. 그는 그가 읽고 있던 용에 대한 책을 다급하게 숨기려 들었고, 말을 더듬거리며 서둘러 밖으로 나갔다. 드레이코는 해그리드가 정말 순수하게 용에 관심이 많아서 책을 읽은 게 아닐까 제안했지만, 그 자신도 이 제안을 믿지 못했다. 해그리드는 절대 근면한 학술적인 유형은 아니었기 때문이다. 그래서 드레이코는 저녁 식사 후 친구들을 따라 해그리드를 심문하러 갔다.

“마법사의 돌을 지키는 마법에 대해서도 물어볼 수 있겠다!” 해리가 제안했다. 드레이코는 벌써 머리가 아팠다.

해그리드의 오두막집 커튼은 꽁꽁 닫혀 있었고, 오두막집 안은 화산이 폭발한 것처럼 후덥지근하고 숨이 막힐 정도로 홧홧했다.

“해그리드!” 드레이코는 바로 겉옷을 벗으며 투덜댔다. “밖은 여름 날씨에요! 불을 왜 피우고 있는 거예요?”

해그리드는 무언가 중얼거리더니, 애써 태연한 척 차를 건넸다. 해리가 해그리드에게 마법사의 돌을 지키는 다양한 마법에 대해 열정적으로 물어볼 동안, 드레이코는 멍하니 해리의 말을 한 귀로 흘려들었다. 더워 죽을 것 같았다. 드레이코는 신경질적으로 불을 노려보았고, 문득 난로에 이상한 검정색 물체가 있다는 것을 깨달았다.

“아, 왜 그러세요, 해그리드.” 헤르미온느가 비위를 맞추는 따뜻한 목소리로 말했다. “혹 우리에게 말하고 싶지 않을지는 모르겠지만, _알고_ 있잖아요. 이곳에서 일어나는 _모든 일_ 을 알고 있잖아요.”

드레이코는 헤르미온느의 아부 전략에 겨우 웃음을 참았다. 세 명 중 한 명이라도 머리를 쓰고 있다는 사실이 너무나도 감격스러웠다. 해그리드가 부끄러워하는 틈을 타, 드레이코는 이목을 끌지 않고 자리에서 일어났다.

“글쎄.” 해그리드가 수염을 만지작거리며 말했다. “덤블도어 교수님께서 내게서 플러피를 빌려 갔지. 그리고 교수들 일부가 마법을 걸었지. 스프라우트 교수, 플리트윅 교수, 맥고나걸 교수, 퀴렐 교수, 그리고 덤블도어도 물론 뭔가를 했지...” 드레이코는 조용히 불가로 향했다. “잠깐만, 누굴 빼먹었는데. 맞아, 스네이프 교수!”

“스네이프?!” 해리가 눈을 번쩍 뜨고 외쳤고, 동시에 드레이코는 불 속에 있는 물체가 무엇인지 깨달았다.

“해그리드!” 드레이코의 목소리가 한 옥타브 높았다. “왜 난로에 용의 알이 있는 거죠?!”

해그리드는 그 말에 깜짝 놀라 벌떡 일어났다. 당혹스러운 눈빛이었다.

“어...” 해그리드가 더듬거렸다. “그건...어...”

“ _블러디 헬_! 그거 어디서 났어요, 해그리드?” 위즐리가 드레이코 옆으로 다가와 당황보다는 흥미로 가득 찬 눈길로 알을 쳐다보았다. “굉장히 비쌌을 것 같은데요.”

해그리드는 꽤 자랑스럽게 어젯밤 마을에 내려가 어떻게 술 게임에서 이겨 알을 얻었으며, 그가 알을 부화시켜 어떻게 용을 키울 것인지 그의 계획을 자세히 설명하였다. 나머지 두 명은 모르겠지만, 적어도 헤르미온느는 드레이코만큼 이 소식에 경악한 듯 보였다.

“해그리드, 당신은 _나무로 만든 집_ 에 살고 있어요!” 그녀가 지적했다.

“게다가,” 드레이코가 덧붙였다. “무려 _학교_ 에서 10분 거리에 살고 있죠. 위험할 뿐만 아니라, 아무나 용을 보고 당신을 마법부에 신고할 수도 있어요! 영국에서 용을 키우는 거, 금지된 거 아시잖아요.”

“아무도 플러피를 모르잖니. 용도 괜찮을 거다!” 해그리드가 여유롭게 말했다.

“우리를 제외하고 말이죠.” 드레이코가 잔뜩 비꼬았지만, 소용없었다. 해그리드는 마치 곧 아이를 낳을 어머니처럼 반짝거리는 눈빛으로 알을 사랑스럽게 쳐다보고 있었다.

이제 해그리드라는 걱정거리가 또 늘어났다. 그나마 다행인 건, 해리가 해그리드의 비밀을 지키느라 마법사의 돌에 대해선 상대적으로 신경을 덜 쓰게 되었다는 점이다. 드레이코는 그들의 다정한 사냥터지기가 언제 마법부에 걸려 해고당할까 항상 걱정하는 게 습관이 되었다. 그리핀도르와 친구를 맺는 것은, 그가 생각하기엔, 그의 신경에 아주 건강하지 않고 잔인한 일이었다. 어느 날 그의 신경이 똑 하고 부러질 게 분명했고, 사악한 선생을 스토킹하고 용을 부화시키는 걸 돕는 말썽꾸러기 친구들만이 그 책임을 물어야 할 테다. 미래의 드레이코가 해리와 친구가 되라고 했을 때, 그는 아마 현재의 드레이코가 무슨 일을 겪는지 알지 못한 게 분명했다. 알았다면 편지를 보내는 것을 재고려했을지도 모른다.

4월 말 따뜻하고 푸근한 아침에, 아기 노르웨이 리지백 노버트가 알에서 부화했다. 드레이코는 용에서 이름을 따왔기 때문에(정확히 따지자면 용 모양의 별자리지만) 용에 애정을 가지곤 했는데, 실제로 용을 만나 보니 애정이 뚝 떨어졌다. 용들은 강렬하고 거대하며 멀리서 바라보면 멋있지만, 드레이코는 노버트를 만난 후 앞으로 1마일 반경 내에 절대로 용을 들이지 않으리라 맹세했다. 노버트는 김을 내뱉고 무작정 깨물고 불을 내뿜었으며, 그들이 해그리드에게 노버트를 풀어 주라고 아무리 부탁해도, 해그리드의 마음은 돌덩이처럼 단단했다.

“너무 어려. 죽고 말 거야.” 해그리드가 고집을 부렸다. 노버트가 그의 손가락을 물려고 입을 딱딱 벌리고 그의 교복을 그을리는 것을 바라보며, 드레이코는 빠르게 성장하는 용이 자기 자신을 충분히 돌볼 줄 안다고 확신했다.

해리가 해결책을 내놓았다. 로마니아에서 용을 다루는 위즐리네 둘째 아들인 찰리에게 노버트를 보내는 것이다. 해리는 찰리에게 편지를 보냈고, 위즐리답게 그리핀도르의 정신을 타고 난 나이 든 위즐리는 토요일 자정 호그와트의 가장 높은 탑에 용을 데려갈 친구 몇몇을 보내겠다고 약속했다.

“나도 같이 가.” 해리가 이 계획을 말해주자마자 드레이코가 선언했다.

“넌 안 오는 게 나을 거 같아.” 해리가 표정을 찌푸렸다. “위험하기도 하지만, 사람이 많을수록 일이 잘못될 가능성이 더 커지잖아.”

드레이코는 해리의 말에 매서울 정도로 차가운 표정을 지었다. 그리핀도르 친구들이 드레이코와 함께 곤란에 빠지는 것도 끔찍하긴 했지만, _드레이코 없이_ 자기들끼리 곤란에 빠지는 건 상상조차 하기 싫었다.

“오, 그래?” 드레이코가 뾰족하게 해리를 노려봤다. “이번 일도 그리핀도르끼리만 꽁꽁 뭉쳐서 하는 일이라 이건가?”

“그런 뜻이 아니잖아!” 해리가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그냥- 그냥, _론의 형_ 이잖아. 네가 론이랑 서먹한 거 내가 얼마나 잘 아는데. 너와는―”

“‘너와는 상관없는 일이야’라고 말한다면, 저주 걸 거야.” 드레이코가 담담하게 경고했다. “해그리드에 대해 걱정하는 건 너뿐만이 아니라고.”

해리가 간절한 눈빛으로 그를 쳐다보았다.

“네가 걱정하는 거, 누구보다 잘 알고 있어.” 해리가 단언했다. “네가 걱정 안 한다고 의심한 적도 없어. 하지만 네가 함께 온다면, 투명 망토를 쓰고 던전에서 널 데리고 가야 할 텐데, 시간이-”

“해그리드네에서 기다릴게.” 드레이코가 결단에 찬 눈빛으로 어깨를 으쓱였다. “나랑 노버트 같이 데리고 가면 되겠다.”

“밤중에 호그와트 가장 높은 탑에 가기 위해 온종일 해그리드와 _노버트_ 와 있겠다고? 걸리면 퇴학당할 수도 있다고 내가 말했나?” 해리의 말투가 약간 공격적이기까지 했다.

“못할 것 같니?” 드레이코가 짜증스럽게 고집을 부렸다. “네가 말한 그대로 해주지. 내가 없다면, 너희들은 _반드시_ 퇴학당할 거야. 그걸 보고만 있을 순 없잖아!”

“너 없이도 몰래 돌아다닌 적 많은데?” 해리가 퉁명스럽게 반박했다.

“오 그러세요?” 드레이코가 눈을 굴렸다. “어디 보자, 노트가 널 속여서 필치한테 걸렸을 뻔했을 때? 그 이상한 거울 앞에서 덤블도어한테 들켰을 때? 어구 그래, 전문가 납시셨네.”

해리는 드레이코를 노려보았지만, 더 싸우진 않았다. 어찌 보면 다행이었다. 작전에 _너무나도_ 중요한 위즐리가 토요일 오후에 노버트에게 손이 물려 병동에 입원했기 때문이다. 그래서 결전의 날, 드레이코는 저녁 식사 후 해그리드의 오두막집으로 가, 눈물을 주륵주륵 흘리는 아주 감성적인 해그리드와 손을 자꾸 깨물려 드는 노버트와의 아름답고 상큼한 시간을 보냈다. 마지막 30분쯤은 해그리드와 함께 노버트의 여행길을 준비하였다. 해그리드는 노버트가 간식거리로 먹을 죽은 쥐와 브랜디, 심지어 못생긴 곰돌이 인형까지 상자에 곱게 넣었다. 드레이코는 인형이 반드시 불붙을 것이라고 막연히 걱정했지만, 그의 문제는 아니니 굳이 막진 않았다. 해리가 문을 두드렸을 때, 자정을 지나 12시 20분이었다. 지각이었다.

“미안.” 해리가 오두막집으로 허둥지둥 들어오며 가쁜 숨을 내쉬었다. “피브스한테 걸릴 뻔했어.”

“헤르미온느는 어딨어?” 뽀글뽀글 머리의 친구가 없다는 사실을 깨닫고 드레이코가 표정을 찌푸렸다.

“바구니까지 들고 이 망토에 세 명이 숨을 수 있다고 생각해?” 해리가 눈을 굴렸다. “너랑 나뿐이야. 네가 그렇게 오고 싶어 했으니, 하는 수 없지.”

해그리드는 눈물을 흘리며 노버트에게 작별 인사를 했고, 해리와 드레이코는 용이 담긴 상자를 끌고 가장 높은 탑으로 향하였다. 대단히 무거웠다. 드레이코는 자기가 오겠다고 강렬하게 투정 부린 것만 아니었다면, 해리에게 불평불만을 늘어놓았을 것이다.

그들은 힘겹게 가장 높은 탑에 도착하였다. 조금 후, 찰리 위즐리의 친구들이 빗자루를 타고 창문가로 다가왔다. 해리는 그들과 간단하게 대화를 나눴고, 그들은 유쾌하게 노버트를 데리고 떠났다. 해리와 드레이코는 그들이 어둠 속으로 사라지는 모습을 훈훈하게 바라보았다.

안타깝게도, 그 이후로 일은 순조롭게 풀리지 않았다. 일단 해리가 노버트 문제를 해결했다는 기쁨에 투명 망토를 까먹을 뻔했지만, 드레이코가 마지막 순간에 기억하고 망토를 가지러 돌아왔다. 헛된 노력이었다. 피브스가 점성술 교실에서 훔친 수정 구슬을 계단에 흩뿌려 놓았고, 드레이코가 멍청하게 구슬에 미끄러져 발을 헛디뎠기 때문이었다. 두 명은 계단에서 와장창 굴러떨어졌고, 그 과정에서 망토가 벗겨졌으며, 운명처럼 그 순간 필치가 계단을 지나갔다. 필치는 암울한 표정의 두 소년을 데리고 맥고나걸 교수와 스네이프 교수 _둘 다_ 깨웠다. 그들은 머리 끝까지 화가 난 것처럼 소리를 잔뜩 지르고 조금 더 호통쳤지만, 드레이코는 자기 자신에게 너무나도 화가 나 제대로 듣지 않았다. 해리가 곤경에 빠지지 않도록 같이 온 건데, 어딜 밟는지 제대로 보지 않고 덤벙거려서 해리를 곤경에 빠뜨리다니! 드레이코는 자신의 의지로 죽고 싶었다.

운 좋게도 퇴학당하진 않았지만, 각자 50점씩 깎였고 징계를 받았다. 드레이코는 훨씬 더 나쁜 결과(퇴학이라든가 퇴학이라든가)를 예상했기 때문에, 겨우 점수와 징계 처분에 안도하였다. 슬리데린 학생들은 다음 날 드레이코가 50점을 깎아먹었다는 사실을 깨닫고 그를 공개적으로 비난하고 괴롭혔지만, 드레이코는 고통과 욕설에 익숙했다. 그리핀도르 학생들은 항상 어디선가 누군가 말썽을 피우고 있어서, 점수가 깎여도 별로 상관하지 않는 듯했다. 특히 점수를 깎인 사람이 기숙사 우승컵을 얻을 가능성을 키운 승리의 아이콘 퀴디치 천재인 _해리 포터_ 이니 말이다. 드레이코는 태연했지만, 해리는 드레이코가 예전보다 훨씬 더 가혹하게 괴롭힘당한다는 사실에 드레이코 본인보다 더 많이 죄책감을 느꼈다.

“널 데려가는 게 아니었어.” 드레이코의 교복에 쏟아진 빨간색 페인트를 지우는 걸 도우며, 해리가 나지막이 중얼거렸다.

“헤르미온느를 데려갔으면 그리핀도르 100점 감점이었을 텐데. 그걸 원한 건 아니지?” 드레이코가 코를 찡그렸다. “익숙해졌으니 괜찮아.”

“앞으로 조용히 살게.” 해리가 엄숙하게 맹세했다. “우리 중 누구도 곤란에 빠뜨리지 않을 거야. _널_ 곤란에 빠뜨리지 않을 거야.”

“네 잘못 아니야, 해리.” 드레이코가 한숨 쉬었다. “뭐, 평온한 삶은 언제든지 환영이야. 하지만 넌 이상하게도 문제를 끌어당기는 자석 같아서, 평온한 삶을 살 수 있을진 모르겠네.”

“내가 반드시 평온하게 살아본다.” 해리가 맹세했고, 놀랍게도 그는 이후로 진지하게 문제를 일으키지 않으려고 노력했다. 스네이프와 퀴렐의 대화를 엿들은 후에도, 해리는 친구들이 곤란에 빠질까 걱정하여 독단적으로 수사하거나 덤블도어에게 말하러 가지 않았다. 비록 노버트 사건으로 징계 처분을 받았지만, 그래도 어느 정도 보람은 있을지도 모른다고, 드레이코는 생각했다.

징계를 받는 날, 그들은 밤 11시에 성 입구에서 필치를 만났다. 드레이코가 먼저 도착했고, 해리가 올 때까지 적어도 5분 동안 필치가 옛날 처벌이 얼마나 좋았는지 하소연하는 것을 가만히 들어야만 했다. 해리가 왔다고 해서 필치가 학생들에게 물리적 폭력을 가하고 싶다는 변태 같은 욕망을 표출하는 걸 멈추진 않았지만, 그래도 드레이코는 해리와 곤혹스러운 시선을 교환할 순 있었다. 해리는 드레이코보다 징계에 대해 훨씬 긴장한 것처럼 보였는데, 필치가 그들을 해그리드의 오두막집으로 이끌자 그의 얼굴이 밝아졌다. 필치는 이를 눈치채고, 신랄하게 내뱉었다.

“저 멍청이와 즐거운 시간을 보낼 수 있을 거라고 생각하나 보지?” 그가 비웃었다. “착각하지 마라, 꼬마야. 너희들은 숲속으로 가고 있는 거야! 멀쩡하게 돌아온다는 건 꿈도 꾸지 마라.”

드레이코는 모든 냉정함을 잃고 당황하여 필치를 다급하게 쳐다보았다.

“숲이요?” 그가 외쳤다. “우린 밤에는 저 안에 들어가면 안 돼요. 저 안에는 온갖 _것들_ 이 다 있다고요! 늑대인간도 있다고 들었어요!”

“그거야 내가 알 바 아니지, 안 그래?” 필치가 아주 행복한 목소리로 말을 이었다. “벌 받을 짓 하기 전에 늑대인간을 생각했어야지!”

드레이코는 해리를 절박하게 쳐다봤지만, 해리는 팽과 함께 그들을 향해 걸어오는 해그리드를 쳐다보고 있었다. 드레이코는 해그리드가 석궁을 든 것을 확인하였다. 숨이 가파르게 나오기 시작했다.

해그리드는 툴툴거리며 수위를 돌려보냈고, 해리와 드레이코에게 몸을 돌렸다.

“제발 농담이라고 말해주세요.” 울먹이는 목소리였다. “숲속으로 가는 게 아니라고 말해주세요, 제발...”

“미안하지만, 숲으로 가야 된단다, 드레이코.” 해그리드가 생각보다 부드러운 목소리로 말했다.

“하지만-” 드레이코가 부들부들 떨며 입을 열었다. 해리가 그의 팔꿈치를 꾹 잡았고, 드레이코는 해리를 살짝 쳐다보고 입을 다물었다.

“해그리드가 있으니 아무 일 없을 거야.” 해리가 그의 팔을 다정하게 매만지며 속삭였다. “숲속에서 뭘 하면 되나요?” 해리가 용감하게 해그리드에게 물었다.

“좋아, 거짓말하진 않지. 위험할 거다.” 해그리드가 낮게 중얼거렸고, 그들을 숲의 입구로 데려가 좁다랗고 꼬불꼬불한 길을 가리켰다. 해그리드의 램프 불빛이 어둠 속을 밝혔지만, 드레이코가 원하는 만큼 밝진 않았다. 어둠이 스산하게 깔려 있었고, 드레이코는 부르르 떨었다. “저길 봐. 땅 위에서 반짝이고 있는 저거 보이니? 은빛 나는 거? 저건 유니콘의 피야.”

“오 살라자르, 정말 안심되는 소식이야.” 드레이코가 중얼거렸고, 그 말에 해리가 드레이코의 팔을 꾹 잡았다. 손을 놓으면 눈앞의 슬리데린이 어디 도망이라도 칠까 두려운 것처럼 해리는 드레이코의 팔에서 손을 치우지 않았다.

“저 숲속에 누군가에게 심하게 다친 유니콘이 있을 거다.” 해그리드가 드레이코를 무시하고 말을 이었다. “벌써 일주일에 두 번째야. 지난 수요일에는 죽을 유니콘이 발견되었거든. 우린 어쩜 그 녀석을 죽어야 할지도 몰라. 마냥 고통스러워 신음하는 것보단 그 편이 그 녀석에겐 편안할 수도 있거든.”

“유니콘을 습격한 놈이 먼저 우리를 발견하면 어떡해요?” 드레이코의 목소리가 덜덜 떨렸다.

“나나 팽과 함께 있으면 이 숲속에 사는 어떤 것도 너희들을 해치지 않을 거다.” 해그리드가 차분하게 말했고, 드레이코는 그 말을 믿으려고 노력했다. 믿을 수가 없었다.

어두운 숲속으로 들어가며, 이번엔 드레이코가 해리의 팔을 꽉 붙들었다. 싫었다. 왜 글을 베껴 쓰면 안 되지? 평범한 징계를 받으면 어디 덧나나? 그는 잠시 그의 부모님이 이 사태에 어떻게 반응할지 생각했지만, 서둘러 그 생각을 머릿속에서 지웠다. 아버지는 해리, 헤르미온느, 위즐리 같은 머저리들이랑 놀아서 꼴 좋다고 생각할 것이고, 어머니는 드레이코가 이 정도 징계를 받을 정도로 말썽을 피웠다는 사실에 너무 놀라 그의 우정을 인정하지 않을지도 모르는 일이었다.

그들은 곧 갈림길에 도착했다. 해그리드는 오른쪽으로 갔으며, 드레이코와 해리는 팽과 함께 왼쪽 길로 나아갔다. 해그리드 없이 둘이서만 가다니! 드레이코는 가쁜 숨을 내쉬었다. 그나마 해리는 차분하고 냉정해 보였다.

“무서워, 이거 싫어...” 드레이코가 해리의 팔을 여전히 꽉 붙들고 편집증 환자마냥 어두운 그림자들에 뭐라도 있을까 샅샅이 살펴보며 중얼거렸다. “누가 우리 보고 있는 거 같지 않아? 세상에, 오 어머니...”

“드레이코.” 해리도 어느 정도 긴장한 듯 약간 뻣뻣했다. 하지만 용감한 그리핀도르는 한숨을 내쉬며 드레이코의 팔을 꾹 잡고, 먼저 앞으로 나섰다. “괜찮을 거야. 무언가 우리를 공격할 거라고 생각했으면 해그리드가 우리를 데려오지 않았겠지.”

“하지만 해그리드도 유니콘을 공격한 게 뭔지 모르잖아.” 드레이코가 조그맣게 지적했다. “유니콘은 빨라. 우리보다 훨씬 빠르지.”

“걔들은 지팡이가 없잖아.” 해리가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “우리는 트롤과도 싸워 봤어, 드레이코. 전부 괜찮을 거야.”

“트롤은 멍청하잖아.” 드레이코가 다시 조그맣게 지적했다. 해리가 짜증난다는 듯 그를 노려보았고, 드레이코는 조용히 입을 다물고 부지런히 발을 움직였다.

그들은 지팡이로 길을 밝히며 조심스럽게 걸었고, 오랜 시간 동안 아무것도 발견하지 못했다. 해그리드가 유니콘을 공격한 무언가를 잡고 이미 죽였을지도 모른다고 슬슬 희망을 품기 시작할 때, 길가에 핏자국이 점점 늘기 시작했다. 불쌍한 유니콘을 찾은 모양이었다.

그들은 어느 공터에 도착했다. 갑자기 해리가 팔을 뻗어 드레이코의 앞을 막았다.

“봐-” 해리가 속삭였다. 드레이코는 땅에 맥없이 쓰러져 있는 유니콘의 하얀 자태를 발견하고 혀를 씹어 비명을 지르는 걸 참았다. 그들은 조심스럽게 유니콘을 향해 몇 걸음 나아갔지만, 불쌍한 생물체는 움직이지 않았다. 죽은 게 확실했다. 해리에게 초록색 불꽃을 쏘아 올리자고 제안하려는 찰나, 해리 쪽 풀숲에서 무언가 움직였다. 두 소년 모두 얼음처럼 굳었다.

모자를 깊게 눌러쓴 인영이 풀숲에서 나와 유니콘을 향해 유령처럼 걸어가기 시작했다. 그것은, 그것은 유니콘의 상처에 얼굴을 갖다 대더니, 그리고―

오, 멀린이시여.

드레이코가 공포에 찬 비명을 내질렀다. 그는 해리의 팔을 붙들고 뒷걸음질했지만, 해리는 아픈 듯 비틀거릴 뿐 움직이지 않았다. 팽은 끙끙거리며 이미 도망치고 있었고, 드레이코도 정말 진심으로 팽을 따라 튀고 싶었다. 하지만 망토를 쓴 형상은 드레이코의 비명에 고개를 들고 그들을 바라보고 있었다. 여기서 비틀거리는 해리를 두고 혼자 도망가는 것은 해리를 죽이는 것과 다를 바 없었다. 너무 어두워서 형상의 얼굴은 제대로 보이지 않았다. 형상은 천천히 일어나더니, 그들을 향해 미끄러져 오기 시작했다.

드레이코는 다급하게 해리의 팔을 세게 잡아당겼지만, 해리는 고통에 찬 소리를 내며 발을 헛디디고 드레이코에게 기댔다. 해리는 이마를 꽉 붙잡고 있었으며, 고통스러운 표정이었지만, 초록색 눈만은 그들을 향해 다가오는 괴이한 형상에 강렬하게 집중한 상태였다.

“해리!” 드레이코가 해리를 잡아당기며 울먹였다. 그때, 뒤쪽에서 말발굽 소리가 들려왔고, 드레이코가 몸을 돌리자 다리가 네 개 달린 무언가가 그들을 향해 맹렬하게 돌진하고 있었다. 악몽 같았다. 드레이코는 다시 비명을 질렀고, 해리를 땅에 눕힌 뒤 본능적으로 해리를 감쌌다.

다리가 네 개 달린 괴물이 그들 위로 뛰어올랐고, 드레이코는 최후를 예견하며 눈을 감았다. 해리라도 살아남을 수 있다면... 하지만 아무도 그들을 건드리지 않았고, 으스스한 침묵만이 맴돌았다. 드레이코가 실눈을 뜨자, 다리가 네 개 달린 괴물이 그들을 쳐다보고 있었다. 드레이코는 숨을 헉 들이쉬고, 불평하는 해리를 뒤로 밀었다. 드레이코는 해리의 팔을 잡고, 어떻게든 도망치려고, 도망쳐야 해서, 기어서라도―

“두려워할 필요 없단다.” 남성의 목소리가 명확하게 들렸다. 드레이코의 몸이 얼어붙었고, 그는 간신히 고개를 들었다.

몸은 팔로미노 말 같았지만, 인간 남성의 상체를 가지고 있었다. 짙은 파란색 눈이 그들을 걱정스럽게 쳐다보았다.

“당신, 켄타우로스군요.” 드레이코가 숨을 천천히 내뱉었다. 심장이 터질 것처럼 뛰고 있었다. 켄타우로스는 고개를 끄덕였다.

해리가 드레이코의 등 뒤에서 기어 나와 켄타우로스를 향해 고개를 들었다. 고통이 잦아든 듯 조금 평온해진 얼굴이었다. 그는 이마에서 손을 떼고, 켄타우로스를 슬쩍 본 뒤, 드레이코의 얼굴을 살폈다.

“괜찮니?” 켄타우로스가 해리와 드레이코를 잡아 일으키며 말했다.

“네...” 해리가 중얼거렸다. 해리가 켄타우로스의 도움으로 일어선 후에야 드레이코도 켄타우로스의 손을 잡고 일어섰다. “고마워요. 저게 _뭐_ 였죠?”

켄타우로스는 대답하지 않았다. 오로지 사려 깊은 눈초리로 해리를 관찰할 뿐이었다. 그의 눈이 해리의 상처에 잠깐 머물렀다.

“포터의 아들이구나.” 그가 말했다. “해그리드에게 돌아가는 게 좋겠다. 이런 시간에 숲은 위험하니까. 특히 네게는 말야. 탈래?” 그가 해리와 드레이코를 쳐다보았다. “이 길에서는 그 편이 빠를 거야.”

켄타우로스는 그들이 등에 올라탈 수 있도록 앞다리를 굽혔다. 그의 부모님은 켄타우로스를 높이 평가하지 않았기 때문에 켄타우로스를 믿는 게 약간 걱정스러웠지만, 해리는 머뭇거림 없이 켄타우로스의 등에 올라탔다. 드레이코는 어쩔 수 없이 올라타서, 해리의 허리를 팔로 꽉 감쌌다.

“내 이름은 피렌체야.” 켄타우로스가 일어섰지만, 또 다른 말발굽 소리에 천천히 멈췄다. 두 명의 켄타우로스가 달려오고 있었다. 한 명은 매우 화가 난 것처럼 보였고(드레이코가 생각한 전형적인 켄타우로스의 모습이었다), 다른 하나는 긴장하고 우울해 보였다.

“피렌체!” 첫 번째 켄타우로스가 외쳤다. “뭐하고 있는 거야? 사람을 태우고! 창피하지도 않아? 자네가 천한 노샌가?” 그 후 그들은 아주 신경질적으로 말싸움을 벌이기 시작했고, 드레이코는 제대로 들으려고 노력도 하지 않았다. 너무나도 피곤했다. 해리의 이름이 몇 번 언급되었고, 어떤 맥락인진 몰라도 천국과 유니콘 이야기가 나왔다. 피렌체는 화가 난 듯 말을 끊고, 당당한 태도로 그들을 데리고 달리기 시작했다. 뒤에서 고함이 들렸지만, 피렌체는 아랑곳하지 않고 열심히 달렸다.

해리가 용감하게 피렌체에게 유니콘의 피를 마시던 형상에 대해 물었고, 피렌체는 대답을 회피했다. 대신 그는 유니콘 피가 어떻게 사용되는지, 유니콘의 피가 죽음을 눈앞에 둔 사람을 어떻게 살리는지 알려주었고, 그 피를 마신 사람은 불안전하고 저주받은 삶을 살게 된다고 말해주었다.

“하지만 어느 누가 그렇게 절망적이겠어요?” 해리가 물었다. “영원히 저주받을 거라면, 차라리 죽는 게 낫죠, 그렇지 않아요?”

“그렇지.” 피렌체가 동의했다. “오래 살아 봤자, 특별한 어떤 것을 마실 수 없다면 말야. 강력한 힘과 능력을 회복시켜 주는 것, 영원히 죽지 않게 할 수 있는 어떤 것을 마실 수 없다면 말야. 포터 군, 바로 이 순간에 학교에 무엇이 숨겨져 있는지 아니?”

“마법사의 돌이요!” 해리가 숨을 내뱉었다. “물론, 불로장수 약이죠! 하지만 전 이해하지 못하겠어요, 누가-”

“기회를 노리며 삶에 집착해 온 사람, 권력을 회복하기 위해 많은 세월을 기다려 온 사람을 전혀 모르겠니?”

해리가 깨달은 순간 드레이코도 동시에 깨달았다. 토할 것 같았다. 어렸을 때 그는 아버지가 어둠의 마왕을 칭송하는 것을 들으며 자랐다. 아버지의 말에 따르면 어둠의 마왕께서는 피의 순수성을 강조하고 진정한 마법사인 순혈들의 통치를 주장하는 아주 올곧은 분이셨다. 아버지는 마왕께서 해내신 모든 일을 성스러운 구원처럼 멋지고 아름답게 회상하시곤 하셨다.

“ _내가 말한 어느 것도 남에게 말하면 안 된다_.” 아버지의 눈이 기묘하게 반짝거렸었다. “ _나는 위즌가모트 앞에서 회개했다고 맹세했고_ _,_ _회개한 것처럼 행동해야 하지_ _._ _너도 마찬가지고 말이다_ _._ _하지만 넌 알아야 한다_ _,_ _드레이코_ _._ _어둠의 마왕께서 얼마나 좋은 분이셨는지_ _,_ _너는 반드시 알아야 한다_ _..._ ”

드레이코는 그것을 전부 믿었다. 편지가 오기 전까지, 아버지의 모든 말을 믿었다. 어둠의 마왕에게 부모님을 잃은 해리를 만나기 전까지, 그는 아버지가 만들어놓은 틀 안에서 온실 속 화초처럼 자랐다. 드레이코의 속이 더 울렁거렸고, 드레이코는 숨을 힘겹게 들이쉬었다. 만약 어둠의 마왕이 해리를 죽이는 데 성공했었다면? 드레이코는 해리가 없는 삶을 상상할 수 없었다. 해리와 친구가 된 게 단지 몇 달뿐이었지만, 해리는 벌써 드레이코에게 가장 중요하고 소중한 사람이었다.

해리를 죽이려고 했던 극악무도한 자가 다시 힘을 되찾게 내버려 둘 순 없었다. 드레이코는 가만히 있기를 거부했다. 해리가 다시 위험에 빠질 것이었다. 그렇게 둘 순 없었다.

피렌체는 마침내 해그리드를 찾아 두 소년을 맡겼고, 헤어지기 전에 해리에게 경고의 말을 남겼다. 해그리드는 해리에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 물었고 해리는 열심히 대답하였지만, 드레이코는 아무것도 들을 수 없었다. 귓가에서 윙윙거리는 소리가 들렸고, 머리가 깨질 듯이 아팠다. 이게 공황발작인가 싶었다. 해리가 해그리드에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 이야기하는 것을 가만히 쳐다보며, 드레이코는 갑자기 해리를 잡아채 어딘가 안전한 곳으로 도망치는 허무맹랑한 욕망에 휩싸였다. 아무도 그들을 찾을 수 없도록, 아무도 해리를 위험에 빠뜨릴 수 없도록. 단둘이서.

드레이코는 그때 깨달았다. 그는 해리를 지키기 위해 _뭐든지_ 할 것이었다. 볼드모트의 지팡이 앞을 가로막을지라도, 해리를 위해서라면 기꺼이 죽을 수 있었다.


	7. 6장: 지하실 문 아래로

어둠의 마왕이 혹여 해리를 죽일까 걱정하느라, 드레이코의 학기말 시험은 집중할 새 없이 빠르게 지나갔다. 드레이코는 스네이프와 마주칠 때마다 교수를 자세히 관찰하였고, 그가 마법사의 돌을 훔치지 않는지 해리보다 더욱 집착하여 감시하였다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리는 드레이코의 지나친 공포심을 이해하지 못했다. 헤르미온느는 어둠의 마왕이 감히 덤블도어의 코앞에서 무슨 짓을 벌이지는 않을 것이라고 장담하였고, 위즐리는 해그리드가 플러피에 대한 정보를 누설하여 덤블도어의 기대를 저버릴 바엔 학교 호수에 뛰어 들어가 오징어와 살 것이라고 말했다.

하지만 드레이코가 아무리 사냥터지기를 좋아해도, 해그리드가 비밀을 잘 지키지 못하는 경향이 있다는 건 인정해야 했다. 1학년생도 그를 살살 구슬려 정보를 얻어낼 수 있는데, 드레이코보다 백 배는 더 슬리데린적인 스네이프가 해그리드의 비밀을 알아내지 못했을 리가 없었다. 게다가 헤르미온느와 위즐리는 숲에서 어둠의 마왕을 목격하지 않았으니, 지금 해리가 얼마나 위험한 상황인지 제대로 이해하지 못했다. 하지만 드레이코는 그날 밤 이후 계속 악몽을 꾸며 모자를 눌러쓴 무시무시한 형상을 도저히 잊을 수 없었고, 그건 해리도 마찬가지인 것 같았다. 지난 몇 달 동안 혼자 기숙사에서 밤늦게까지 공부한 게 다행이지, 그렇지 않았으면 드레이코는 시험을 정말 완벽하게 망쳤을 것이다. 다행히도 해리에 대한 걱정과 어둠의 마왕에 대한 공포를 잠시 잊고 시험에만 온전히 집중하자, 정답을 찾는 건 쉬웠다.

마지막 변환 마법 시험이 끝나고, 드레이코는 호숫가에 나른하게 누워 있는 그리핀도르 친구들을 향해 걸어갔다. 날이 더웠고, 느긋하게 햇볕을 쬐기 좋은 날씨였다. 그들은 시험이 끝난 후 달콤한 자유를 즐기기 위해 바깥에서 뒹굴거리기로 약속했었다. (“내가 마법의 역사 시험에서 졸지만 않는다면 말야.” 위즐리가 툴툴거렸었다) 하지만 드레이코가 막 호숫가에 도착하자마자, 해리가 벌떡 일어났다.

“방금 어떤 생각이 떠올랐어.” 해리의 다급한 목소리가 들렸다. “가서 해그리드를 만나야 해, 지금 당장.” 그 말을 끝으로, 해리는 빠른 보폭으로 드레이코에게 다가왔다.

“무슨 일이야?” 드레이코가 걱정스러운 표정으로 물었지만, 해리는 아무 말 없이 그의 팔을 잡아끌며 발을 바삐 움직였다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리도 그들을 열심히 따라왔다.

“왜, 해리? 무슨 일인데?” 헤르미온느가 급히 따라오느라 숨을 헐떡였다.

“좀 이상하다고 생각하지 않니?” 해리가 말했다. “해그리드가 그 무엇보다도 갖고 싶어 했던 것이 용인데, 마침 주머니에 알을 가진 낯선 사람이 시기적절하게 나타난다고? 마법사의 법을 어기는 짓인데 그렇게 많은 사람이 용의 알을 갖고 돌아다닐까? 그들이 해그리드를 발견한 게 과연 행운이었을까? 안 그래? 내가 왜 전에는 이걸 깨닫지 못했지?”

“설마,” 드레이코의 머리에 한 가지 가설이 스쳐 지나갔고, 드레이코는 눈을 크게 떴다. “스네이프가?”

해리가 어두운 표정으로 짧게 고개를 끄덕였고, 풀로 덮인 비탈길을 따라 서둘러 해그리드의 오두막집으로 향하였다. 해그리드는 집 밖에 있는 안락의자에 앉아 저녁을 준비하고 있었다.

“안녕.” 그가 미소지으며 말했다. “시험 끝났구나? 뭐 마실 거라도 줄까?”

“네, 주세요.” 론의 표정이 밝아졌지만, 해리는 론에게 날카로운 시선을 던지고 바로 본론으로 들어가 노버트를 얻었던 밤에 대해 물었다. 해그리드는 용의 알을 걸고 모자를 눌러쓴 사람과 카드 게임을 했고, 호그와트에서의 생활과 그가 다뤄본 적 있는 생물들에 대해 이야기했다고 말해주었다.

“그는 내가 용을 길들일 수 있는지 확실히 알고 싶어 했어, 용이 옛집으로 돌아가는 걸 원치 않았거든...” 해그리드가 기억해내려고 표정을 찌푸리며 설명했다. “그래서 그에게 말했지, 플러피도 돌봤는데, 용은 쉬울 거라고...”

드레이코는 매우 불길한 기분에 사냥터지기를 멍하니 쳐다보았고, 해리는 식은땀을 흘리며 최대한 태연한 척 물었다. “그러니까 그자가- 그자가 플러피에 흥미를 보였나요?”

“글쎄― 그래― 머리 셋 달린 개를 얼마나 많이 봤느냐고 물었어, 호그와트 주변에서 말야. 그래서 내가 말해 주었지. 플러피를 길들이는 건 진정시키는 방법만 알면 누워서 떡 먹기라고, 그저 음악을 조금만 연주하면 곧바로 잠들어 버린다고 말야...” 해그리드가 충격받은 표정으로 입을 꽉 다물었다. 드레이코의 입이 떡 벌어졌다. “이 말은 하지 말았어야 됐는데!” 해그리드가 절박하게 외쳤다. “죄다 잊어버리렴!”

하지만 해리는 해그리드의 말을 듣지 않고 자리에서 박차고 나가 성으로 달리기 시작했다. 드레이코, 헤르미온느, 위즐리는 뒤에서 호통치는 해그리드를 무시하고 해리를 따라갔다. 현관의 넓은 홀에 도착했을 때, 해리는 잠깐 멈춰 그들에게 몸을 돌렸다.

“덤블도어 교수님께 가야만 해!” 그가 단호하게 외쳤고, 드레이코는 열정적으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

“맞아!” 그가 동의했다. “우리가 감당하기엔 일이 너무 커졌어. 그래도, 스네이프가 그 돌을 갖도록 내버려 둘 순 없지. 어서 교수님께 말씀드리자.”

“좋아.” 해리가 두리번거렸다. “덤블도어 교수님 방이 어디지?”

“음...” 드레이코가 아주 유창하게 내뱉었다. 덤블도어의 사무실이 어딘지 한 번도 궁금한 적이 없었고, 가본 적도 없기에, 드레이코는 눈만 깜빡거릴 수밖에 없었다.

“너희들 넷, 거기서 뭐하니?” 뒤에서 의심에 찬 목소리가 들렸다. 고개를 돌리자 맥고나걸 교수가 책을 한 아름 들고 그들을 노려보고 있었다.

“덤블도어 교수님을 뵙고 싶어서요.” 헤르미온느가 침착하게 말했다. 교수의 눈초리가 날카로워졌다.

“왜?” 그녀의 목소리에서 의심이 흘러넘쳤다.

“교수님.” 드레이코가 고민하다가, 최대한 정중하고 여상하게 말을 꺼냈다. “이상하게 들릴 수도 있겠지만, 누군가 마법사의 돌을 훔치려고 하고 있습니다. 이자는 관련 정보를 얻기 위해 열심히 밑작업을 했고, 저희는 그가 필요한 정보를 얻는 데 성공했다고 감히 주장하고 싶습니다. 충분히 합당한 근거도 있고요. 지금 당장 그를 막기 위해 어떠한 조치도 취해지지 않는다면, 그자는 마법사의 돌을 훔쳐 어둠의 마왕께 바칠 것이고-” _그리고 그는 해리를 죽이려 들 거예요_ _._ 드레이코는 마지막 말은 하지 않고, 대신 숨을 작게 들이쉬고 조금 더 올곧게 서서 단호한 눈빛으로 교수를 바라보았다. 그녀는 전혀 예상하지 않은 듯 입을 벌리고 그를 빤히 쳐다보고 있었다. 그녀의 팔에 있던 책이 서서히 미끄러져, 땅에 우수수 떨어졌다.

“어떻게―” 드레이코는 고개를 흔들며 그녀의 말을 다급하게 끊었다.

“어떻게 알았는지는 중요하지 않습니다.” 그의 태도에서 순혈 가문 특유의 오만함과 권위까지 느껴졌다. “지금 당장 시급한 것은, 예방적 조치를 취하고, 덤블도어 교수님께 저희가 아는 모든 것을 말씀드리는 것이죠.”

맥고나걸은 입술을 오므리고 그의 마음이라도 읽으려는 듯 그를 꼼꼼히 살폈다. 드레이코는 본능적으로 머리를 비우고 감정을 최대한 억눌렀다. 그러나 그녀는 레질리멘스는 아니었는 듯, 그들에게 플러피나 스네이프에 대해 추궁하지 않았다. 그녀는 한참을 고민하는 듯싶더니, 뾰족한 말투로 다른 이야기를 꺼냈다.

“네가 그 돌에 대해 어떻게 알아냈는지는 모르지만, 안심해라. 아무도 그걸 훔칠 수는 없을 테니. 그건 아주 잘 지켜지고 있으니까 말이다.”

“하지만 그게 문제에요!” 드레이코의 목소리가 답답함에 살짝 커졌다. “누군가 교수님들께서 거신 수많은 마법 보호막을 뚫는 방법을 알아냈어요. 저희는 덤블―”

“덤블도어 교수님은 마법부가 급히 보낸 부엉이를 받고 즉시 런던으로 날아가셨단다.” 그녀가 말을 끊었다. 드레이코는 눈을 크게 떴다.

“그분이 가버리셨다고요?” 그는 고개를 살짝 돌려 해리와 눈을 마주쳤다. 이건 아주 심각한 사태였다. 해리의 눈빛에서 경악이 비쳤다.

“그래.” 맥고나걸이 고개를 끄덕였다. “덤블도어 교수님은 내일 돌아오실 거야. 뭔가 말씀드리고 싶으면, 내일 해라.”

“하지만 오늘 당장 누군가가 돌을 훔칠 수도 있어요!” 해리의 말투가 절박했다. “만약―”

“포터,” 맥고나걸이 쌀쌀맞게 말했다. “아무 걱정 마라. 우리가 친 결계는 몇 달 동안 돌을 아주 잘 지켜왔고, 오늘 밤도 잘 버틸 거다. 자,” 그녀가 허리를 굽혀 떨어뜨린 책을 주우며 말했다. “모두들 밖으로 나가 햇볕이나 쬐거라.”

드레이코가 답답하고 화가 나서 입을 열었지만, 헤르미온느가 그의 팔을 잡고 고개를 흔들었다. 드레이코는 입을 꾹 다물고, 맥고나걸이 복도를 따라 저 멀리 떠나는 걸 바라보았다.

“오늘 밤이야.” 해리가 암울하게 중얼거렸다. “스네이프는 오늘 밤에 그 지하실 문을 지나갈 거야.”

“오늘 밤이 완벽한 기회겠지.” 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 목소리가 당황과 공포에 차츰 젖어 들었다. “스네이프는 빌어먹게도 훌륭하게 이걸 계획했어. 덤블도어가 방해하지 않도록 멀리 보냈고, 다른 교수들 아무도 그를 의심하지 않지.”

“하지만 우리가 뭘 어떻게―” 위즐리가 입을 열었지만, 드레이코 뒤를 보고 공포에 질린 표정으로 입을 다물었다. 헤르미온느도 깜짝 놀라 숨을 헉 들이쉬며 드레이코의 오른쪽 어깨 뒤를 큰 눈으로 바라았다. 드레이코는 불길한 기분을 애써 억누르고 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 스네이프가 시야에 들어왔고, 드레이코는 혀를 거의 깨물다시피 하여 비명을 지르는 것을 참았다. 호랑이도 제말하면 온다더니.

무거운 침묵이 흘렀다.

“좋은 오후구나.” 스네이프가 그들을 차갑게 훑어보며 냉소적으로 입가를 비틀고 말했다. “이런 날엔 안에 있으면 안 되지.”

“저희는―” 해리가 무작정 말을 꺼냈지만, 드레이코는 닥치라는 의미로 해리의 발을 꾹 밟았다. 스네이프는 쭈뼛거리는 해리에서 드레이코에게 매끄럽게 시선을 옮겼다. 그의 눈초리가 미묘하게 좁혀졌다. 드레이코는 지지 않고 기숙사 사감의 눈을 똑바로 마주 보았다. 차갑고 공허하며 텅 빈, 암흑만을 담은 눈이었다.

“너희들은 더 조심해야 할 필요가 있어.” 스네이프가 부드럽고 위험한 목소리로 그들을 협박했다. “이렇게 돌아다니면, 너희들이 뭔가 못된 일을 꾸미고 있다고 사람들이 생각할 테니까 말이야.”

드레이코는 입술을 오므리고, 집요하게 스네이프를 째려보았다. _해리를 절대 해치게 놔두지 않겠어_ , 드레이코는 스네이프가 마음을 읽을 줄 알기 바라며 생각했다. “조심해라, 포터...” 스네이프가 무언가 웃긴 듯 입꼬리를 씰룩거리며 드레이코를 바라보다가, 천천히 해리에게 시선을 옮겼다. 드레이코는 눈싸움에서 이겼다는 사실에 묘하게 뿌듯했다. “한 번만 더 야밤에 돌아다녔다가는 내가 직접 나서서 너를 쫓아내고 말 테니까. 좋은 하루 보내렴.”

스네이프는 교무실 방향으로 성큼성큼 걸어갔다.

“좋아.” 스네이프가 복도 코너를 돌자마자, 해리가 몸을 돌려 작게 말했다. “이렇게 하면 돼.”

그의 ‘전략’은 헤르미온느를 교무실 밖에서 세워 스네이프를 감시하게 하고, 남자애들은 3층 복도를 정찰하는 것이었다. 멍청한 계획이었다.

“절대 통하지 않을 거야.” 그는 고개를 흔들었다. “헤르미온느가 언제까지고 교무실 밖에 있을 수는 없어. 거기다 더해, 우리는 방금 맥고나걸 교수에게 우리가 아는 모든 걸 이야기했지. 우리를 수상하게 여겨 3층 복도에 우리가 얼씬도 못 하게 할걸. 가장 중요하게, 우리가 3층 복도에서 스네이프와 운좋게 마주친다고 해도, 스네이프는 우리 같은 잔챙이들은 쉽게 처리할 수 있어.”

“그럼 더 좋은 아이디어 있니?” 해리가 살짝 퉁명스럽게 물었다.

드레이코는 빠르게 머리를 굴렸다. 두 자아가 서로 충돌하고 있었다. 생존을 중시하는 이성적인 자아는 스네이프를 막으려다가 모두가, 특히 해리가 다칠 수 있다는 사실을 명확하게 인지하고 있었고, 한편 해리를 보호해야 한다는 자아는 무슨 짓을 해서라도 스네이프를 막으라고 소리치고 있었다. 스네이프가 돌을 얻어서 어둠의 마왕에게 건네기 전에 막아야 했지만, 그 전에 스네이프에게 까딱 죽으면 안 됐다.

“덤블도어에게 편지를 쓰자.” 드레이코가 드디어 제안했다.

“그럼 늦을 수도 있어!” 해리가 고개를 흔들었다.

“교수님께서 우리를 안 믿으실 수도 있잖아.” 헤르미온느가 입술을 깨물며 중얼거렸다.

“그럼... 그럼, 우리가 돌을 먼저 가져가면 돼.” 드레이코가 혼잣말을 내뱉었다.

모두가 혼란스러운 표정으로 그를 바라보며 눈을 깜박였다.

“뭐라고?” 해리의 목소리가 약간 떨렸다가, 바로 잠잠해졌다. “너, 그러니까, 우리가― 좋아.” 그가 깊게 숨을 들이쉬며 고개를 끄덕였다. “네 말이 옳아. 우리가 돌을 먼저 얻어야 해.”

“하지만 돌을 지키는 다른 마법이 뭔지 몰라서...” 드레이코가 아랫입술을 꾹 물며 지적했다. “어떻게-”

“그 정도 위험은 감수해야지.” 해리의 차분한 눈빛이 위험하게 반짝거리고 있었다.

“완벽한 마법 실력을 갖춘 마법사를 막기 위해 교수님들이 직접 거신 보호 마법들이야, 해리.” 헤르미온느가 작은 목소리로 반박했다. “우리는 절대―”

“해보기 전까진 모르는 일이잖아!” 위즐리가 용감하게 말했다. “말포이 말이 맞아! 우리가 먼저 돌을 얻어야 해!”

드레이코는 자기가 방금 머리가 세 개 달린 살인적인 육식성 개와 위험하고 치명적인 장애물들을 통과해야 한다고 말했다는 것을 믿을 수 없었다. 위즐리가 자신과 동의한 것도 마찬가지로 믿을 수 없었다, 어쩌면 귀가 잘못된 것인지도 몰랐다. 어느 게 더 충격적인지, 드레이코는 가늠이 잘 가지 않았다.

해리, 헤르미온느, 위즐리는 모두가 잠들고 밤에 몰래 가자고 했지만, 드레이코는 반대했다. 스네이프는 동료 교수들이 의심하지 않게 밤에 행동할 것이 분명했고, 만약 그들이 돌을 먼저 찾아 스네이프와 마주치지 않으려면, 그보다 전에 가야 했다. 예를 들면, 바로 지금 말이다. 헤르미온느, 위즐리, 드레이코는 2층의 빈 교실에서 해리를 기다렸고, 해리는 기숙사에서 투명 망토를 들고 돌아왔다. 모두가 망토 밑에 숨기 위해선 다들 옴짝달싹 못 하고 서로 꽉 달라붙어야 했고, 드레이코는 걷기보단 오리걸음을 하는 기분으로 천천히 발을 움직였다. 3층 복도까지 힘겨운 여정이었다.

주변에 교수가 없다는 걸 확인하고, 그들은 금지된 3층 복도로 서둘러 들어가 망토를 벗었다. 문 안쪽에서 플러피가 으르렁거리는 소리가 들려왔다.

“플러피를 어떻게 재울 거야?” 드레이코가 조용히 해리에게 물었다. “우리 아무것도―” 해리가 주머니에서 어설프게 깎인 나무 피리를 꺼냈다.

“해그리드가 크리스마스 선물로 준 거야.” 해리가 속삭였고, 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕였다.

위즐리가 손을 뻗어 문을 열었고, 그들은 조용히 안으로 들어갔다. 아무도 그들이 어디에 있는지 알지 못했다. 다른 말로 하자면, 그들이 여기서 죽어도 아무도 모른다는 뜻이었다.

드레이코는 괴물 같은 개가 어떻게 생겼을까 많이 상상했었지만, 눈앞에서 으르렁거리는 개는 그 어떤 상상보다 무시무시했고, 살벌했으며, 위협적이었다. 머리 세 개가 보이지 않는 침입자들의 냄새를 맡고 컹컹 짖기 시작했다. 드레이코의 등골이 오싹했고, 그는 뻣뻣하게 굳어 겁에 질린 채 개를 쳐다보기만 하였다. 다행히도 해리는 문이 닫히자마자 침착하게 피리를 불기 시작했다.

해리의 귀가 썩을 듯한 피리 실력에도 불구하고, 거대한 짐승은 피리 소리에 눈꺼풀이 감기더니, 이내 빠르게 코를 골며 바닥에 뻗었다. 위즐리는 지하실 문으로 살금살금 다가가며 해리에게 피리를 계속 불라고 손짓했고, 플러피를 깨우지 않도록 아주 조심스럽게 지하실 문을 열었다. 지하로 내려가는 계단은 없었으며, 아래에 무엇이 있는지 잘 보이지 않았다. 오로지 어둠뿐이었다.

해리는 가장 먼저 내려가겠다고 고집을 부렸고, 헤르미온느에게 피리를 건넸다. 그는 문을 통해 떨어지기 직전, 그에게 무슨 일이 일어나면 절대 따라오지 말고 덤블도어에게 헤드위그로 보내라고 그들에게 강요했다. (물론 드레이코는 그럴 생각은 전혀 없었다) 그 후, 해리는 지하실 문 아래로 떨어졌다.

드레이코는 어두워도 어떻게든 지하를 보려고 눈을 잔뜩 찌푸리고, 해리가 신호를 주길 기다렸다. 불안해서 심장이 터질 것 같았다. 곧 그가 예상한 것보다 훨씬 축축하고 물컹한 소리가 들렸고, 바르작거리는 소리가 들리더니, 해리의 안도한 목소리가 들렸다. “괜찮아! 안전해, 뛰어내려도 돼!”

위즐리가 먼저 갔고, 다음으로 드레이코가 내려갔다. 드레이코는 해리 머리 위로 떨어질 뻔했고, 세 명은 헤르미온느가 안전하게 떨어질 수 있도록 뒤쪽으로 움직였다.

“이게 뭐지?” 드레이코가 발밑의 식물을 보며 표정을 찌푸렸다. 식물은 화가 난 것처럼 꿈틀거리고 있었다. 하지만 드레이코가 더 생각하기 전에, 헤르미온느가 살포시 떨어졌다.

“학교에서 몇 킬로미터 밑에 있는 거 같아.” 그녀가 숨을 헐떡였다.

그때, 식물이 매우 빠르게 움직이기 시작했다. 덩굴손이 드레이코의 손목을 꽉 감기 시작했고, 그는 비명을 지르며 겨우 손을 빼냈다. 덩굴에서 벗어난 헤르미온느와 드레이코는 벽 쪽으로 다급하게 기어갔지만, 해리와 위즐리는 너무 늦었다. 덩굴들이 그들을 단단히 옭아매고 그들을 잡아먹으려는 것처럼 보였다.

“움직이지 마!” 헤르미온느가 소리쳤다. “난 이걸 알아. ‘악마의 덫’이라는 식물이야!”

드레이코는 당황하며 욕을 내뱉었다. 해리를 맨손으로라도 구하려는 일념으로 무작정 한 걸음 나섰지만, 헤르미온느가 그의 팔을 잡고 뒤로 잡아당겼다. 그녀는 그들에게 여전히 무언가 외치고 있었고, 두 소년은 화난 듯 악을 쓰고 있었지만, 드레이코는 아무것도 듣지 못했다. 귓가에 이상한 소리가 울렸다. 공황 발작이라도 온 듯 드레이코는 눈앞의 상황에 집중할 수 없었고, 생각조차 할 수 없었으며, 숨도 제대로 쉬어지지 않았다.

헤르미온느가 파란 불꽃으로 식물을 지졌고, 식물은 빛이 두려운지 움찔거리며 움직이길 멈췄다. 해리와 위즐리는 재빠르게 덩굴을 떼어내 벽 쪽에 달라붙었고, 그제야 드레이코는 정신 차렸다. 모두 숨을 헐떡이고 있었고, 드레이코는 이마에서 식은땀을 닦고 숨을 고르려고 애썼다.

“싫다, 이거.” 그가 낮게 내뱉었다. 다행히 아무도 그를 듣지 않았다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리는 서로 투닥거리느라 바빴고, 해리는 어서 가자며 모두를 이끌고 다음 방으로 향했다.

그들은 빈 돌 통로를 따라 내려갔다. 긴장된 침묵이 흘렀고, 어두컴컴한 복도는 드레이코의 머리를 기분 나쁜 생각들로 가득 채웠다. 손이 덜덜 떨렸고, 그는 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 여기서 당황해서는 안 됐다. 선두에서 걷는 해리의 어깨에는 힘이 잔뜩 들어가 있었지만, 숲에서처럼 기묘하게 차분해 보였다. 드레이코는 아주 잠깐, 해리만큼 용감하고 위험에 직면했을 때 침착함을 유지할 수 있길 바랐다. 자기 자신의 무력감에 화가 났다. 해리와 위즐리가 위험에 처했을 때, 아무것도 못 하고 공황 발작을 겪다니, 얼마나 한심한가? 게다가 여기에 오자는 건 애초에 그의 아이디어였다! 물론, 이성적으로 생각해보면 모자가 그를 슬리데린에 넣은 이유가 있었다. 드레이코의 자기 보존 욕구는 아주 강하였고, 위험에 직면했을 때 그의 본능은 머리를 꼿꼿이 들고 맞서는 것이 아니라, 도망치는 것이었다.

하지만 이번엔 선택권이 없었다. 해리의 목숨이 위험했다.

“무슨 소리 못 들었니?” 위즐리가 갑자기 속삭였다.

그들은 숨을 참고 귀를 기울였다. 앞쪽 위에서 살랑대고 땡그랑대는 부드러운 소리가 흘러나왔다.

“유령일까?”

“모르겠어... 난 날개 소리처럼 들리는데.”

“앞에 불빛이 있어― 뭔가가 움직이는 게 보여!”

그들은 찬란히 밝혀진 방에 들어갔다. 천장 쪽에서 작고 새처럼 생긴 것들이 날아다니고 있었다. 그들은 문가에 멈춰섰고, 드레이코는 갑작스러운 밝은 빛에 적응하려고 눈을 끔뻑였다. 해리와 위즐리가 옆에서 중얼거렸고, 해리는 방을 가로질러 달릴 태세였다. 드레이코의 눈이 마침내 적응하였고, 그는 달려나가려는 해리의 팔을 붙잡았다.

“해리.” 그가 위를 가리키며 외쳤다. “저건 열쇠야!”

“뭐라고?” 해리가 드레이코의 시선을 따라 위를 바라보았다. 다양한 모양과 크기의 날개 달린 열쇠 수백 개가 날아다니고 있었다. 자세히 보지 않으면 새처럼 보였다.

드레이코는 열쇠에서 눈을 떼 방을 둘러보았다. 반대쪽에 굳게 닫힌 나무문이 있었고, 그 옆 벽에 빗자루들이 세워져 있었다. 이 시험은 명백했다.

“이 열쇠 중 하나가 문을 열 거야.” 그가 빗자루를 가리키며 말했다. “우린 그걸 잡아야 하고.”

“하지만 _수백 개_ 잖아!” 헤르미온느가 지적했다.

위즐리가 조심스럽게 앞으로 걸어 나섰고, 열쇠들이 그를 신경 쓰지 않자, 반대편 문으로 걸어가 열쇠 구멍을 살펴보았다.

“커다란 구식 열쇠를 찾으면 돼. 어쩌면 손잡이처럼 은색일지도 몰라.”

열쇠를 찾는 것은 드레이코가 예상한 것보다 어려웠다. 열쇠들은 보통 스니치보다 훨씬 빨랐으며, 그들이 잡으려고 하면 날개를 퍼덕이며 매우 빠르게 도망쳤다. 해리가 수색꾼이라서 다행이었다. 그는 파란 날개를 가진 큰 은색 열쇠를 가장 먼저 찾았고, 네 명은 해리의 주도하에 열쇠를 구석으로 몰아 열쇠를 성공적으로 잡았다.

열쇠는 완벽하게 맞았고, 문이 열렸다. 빗자루를 타서 그런지 드레이코는 어느 정도 침착해졌으나, 어두워서 아무것도 보이지 않는 다음 방에 들어가자 다시 불안해졌다. 불이 퍼뜩 켜졌고, 거대한 체스판이 시야에 들어왔다.

여기서 뭘 해야 하는지는 명백했다. 논쟁의 여지가 있겠지만 위즐리가 그들 중 체스를 가장 잘하였기 때문에, 이번엔 그가 선두에 서서 지시를 내렸다. 그들은 네 개의 검정색 체스 말을 대신해야 했다. 헤르미온느는 룩, 위즐리는 성기사, 해리와 드레이코는 비숍을 대신했다. 백(白)이 먼저 게임을 시작했고, 위즐리는 놀라운 실력으로 게임을 진행하였다. 잡힌 체스 말들이 매우 잔인하게―헤르미온느는 마법사 체스가 매우 잔인하다고 싫어했었다. 실시간으로 보니 그녀의 심정이 이해가 갈 듯했다―죽는 것을 보며, 드레이코는 더욱 집중하여 혹시라도 위즐리가 실수할까 게임 진행 상황을 계속 살폈다. 다행히 위즐리는 완벽하게 게임을 플레이했고, 드레이코는 그의 전략에서 어떠한 허점도 찾지 못했다. 인정하기 싫었지만, 체스 하나는 끝내주게 잘 뒀다.

하지만 그들이 승리에 가까워졌을 때, 드레이코는 위즐리를 막아서야 했다.

“그래...” 론이 중얼거렸다. 체스판을 훑어보는 그의 눈빛이 불길하게 엄숙했다. “그 길밖에 없어... 내가 죽어야 해.”

해리와 헤르미온느가 바로 반대하며 위즐리와 말다툼을 벌였고, 드레이코는 아이들이 투닥거릴 때 조용히 체스판을 쭉 훑어보며 모든 가능성을 모색하였다.

“그 길밖에 없다니, 위즐리. 여기 대놓고 길 하나가 더 있잖아?” 그가 오른쪽에 있는 폰을 가리키며 말했다.

“그건 너무 위험해, 말포이!” 위즐리가 고개를 흔들며 그를 노려보았다. “폰을 움직이면 저쪽은 왕을 움직이겠지, 그러면―”

“그러라고 해.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “딱히 급한 것도 아니잖아, 우리? 모두가 다치지 않는다면 게임이 길어져도 상관없지.”

“기회가 있을 때 잡아야 해!” 위즐리가 강렬하게 반대했다. “이제 거의 다 끝났다고! 나만 죽으면 이길 수 있어!”

“시간은 충분하다니까!” 드레이코의 목소리가 사뭇 단호했다. “한 번의 기회 정도야 버려도 괜찮아. 우리가 여기 있는 건 아무도 모르고, 스네이프가 여기에 내려올 때까지 앞으로 몇 시간은 걸릴 테니까. 게다가, 우리가 통과해야 할 장애물들이 뭔지 어떻게 알고 그래? 지금까지 4개의 과제를 해결했고, 앞으로 3개나 더 남았지. 여기서 한 명이라도 잃었다간, 남은 3개를 통과 못 할 수도 있어.”

위즐리가 혀를 끌끌 차고 입을 열었지만, 해리가 그의 말을 끊었다.

“드레이코 말이 맞아!” 그의 눈에서 감히 반박해보라는 듯 불꽃이 피어올랐다. “꼭 그럴 필요가 없다면 희생할 이유는 없어, 론! 폰을 움직여!”

위즐리는 눈을 굴렸지만, 결국 폰을 움직였다. 다행히 아무도 다치지 않고 이길 수 있었다. 다른 체스 말이 다 죽어서 거의 질 뻔했지만, 위즐리는 20분 동안 힘겨운 싸움 끝에 백색 왕을 체크메이트하는 데 성공했다. 거대한 체스 말들이 패배를 인정하며 고개를 숙였고 그들이 지나갈 수 있도록 길을 터주었다. 그들은 안도한 미소를 지으며, 다음 방으로 이어지는 어두운 복도를 따라 걸었다.

“다음은 뭘까?” 해리가 낮은 목소리로 물었다.

“악마의 덫은 스프라우트 교수님의 마법이었어.” 헤르미온느가 손가락을 세며 중얼거렸다. “열쇠에 마법을 건 사람은 틀림없이 플리트윅 교수님이었을 거야. 맥고나걸 교수님은 체스의 말들이 살아 있도록 변신시켰어. 그렇게 되면 퀴렐 교수님의 주문이 남아, 그리고 스네이프의 것은...”

“덤블도어 것도 있지.” 드레이코가 헤르미온느에게 상기시키고, 문 앞에 멈춰섰다. 긴장으로 신경이 곤두서 있었지만, 어떻게든 침착함을 유지해야 했다. 손이 너무 떨려서 차마 문을 열 수가 없었다.

해리가 문을 열자, 고약한 냄새가 물씬 풍겼다. 익숙한 냄새였지만, 드레이코가 생각도 하기 전에 으르렁 소리가 들렸다. 또, 또! 몽둥이를 든 화난 트롤이었다. 어디선가 비명 소리가 들렸다. 드레이코 자신의 비명이었다.

“또야?” 위즐리가 혼미한 표정으로 말했다. 트롤이 몽둥이를 휘둘렀고, 그들은 몸을 숙이며 각자 포지션을 잡기 시작했다.

그들은 합심하여 트롤을 물리쳤다. 헤르미온느는 저번에 위즐리가 했던 것처럼 몽둥이에 마법을 걸어 공중으로 들어 올렸다. 트롤이 헤르미온느를 향하자 해리가 트롤의 다리를 세게 찼고, 헤르미온느는 깜짝 놀라 몽둥이를 바닥에 떨어뜨렸다. 드레이코는 트롤의 다리를 불로 지졌고, 트롤은 고통에 찬 괴성을 지르며 드레이코에게 느릿느릿 몸을 돌렸다. 그 틈을 타서 위즐리가 몽둥이를 다시 들어 올려, 트롤이 드레이코에게 다가가기도 전에 머리를 쳐서 기절시켰다.

“트롤 전문가 되어야 하는 거 아니냐, 이 정도면?” 위즐리가 우쭐대며 서둘러 방을 나갔다. 냄새가 고약했다. “트롤을 기절시키는 데 재능이 있는 것 같지 않니?”

 _그야 네_ _IQ_ _가 트롤과 비슷하니까_ _,_ _뭔가 통하나 보지_. 드레이코는 잔뜩 비웃고 싶었지만, 충동을 억눌렀다. 지금은 놀릴 타이밍이 아니었다. 위즐리는 드레이코보다 훨씬 많이 활약하고 있었고, 막상 아무것도 한 게 없는 드레이코는 무력하게 입을 다물 수밖에 없었다. 대신, 그는 트롤을 만났을 때부터 켕기던 생각을 입 밖으로 꺼냈다.

“저게 스네이프 것일까?” 드레이코가 의심스럽게 물었다. “할로윈 때 트롤을 들여놓았다면, 퀴렐이 트롤을 넣었다고 해서 굳이 위협할 필요가―”

그때 다음 문에 도착했고, 드레이코는 조용히 말을 멈췄다. 해리는 그들 모두와 눈빛을 교환하고, 조심스럽게 문을 열었다. 어둡게 밝혀진 방이었고, 방 한가운데 있는 탁자 위에는 다양한 약병들이 놓여 있었다.

“이게 스네이프 거 같은데.” 해리가 표정을 찌푸렸다. “뭘 해야 하지?”

드레이코는 약병을 바라보며 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 무언가 이상했다. 스네이프가 퀴렐을 위협하였다, 그 뜻은 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수가 스네이프도 깰 수 없는 아주 위험한 어둠의 주문을 걸었다는 것일 텐데, 겨우 트롤이라니? 스네이프가 트롤 나부랭이를 제압할 수 없을 리가 없었다. 무언가 어귀가 맞지 않았다. 하지만 이 점을 지적하기도 전에, 해리가 불쑥 방 안으로 들어갔다.

헤르미온느가 방으로 들어가다가 꺅 소리를 지르며 드레이코와 위즐리를 잡아당겼고, 그들이 아슬아슬하게 방에 들어오자마자 보라색 불이 문가를 막았다. 반대쪽 문가엔 검정색 불꽃이 위협적으로 타오르고 있었다.

“좋았어.” 위즐리가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “이제 어떡하지?”

“봐!” 헤르미온느가 탁자에서 종이 두루마리를 집어 들며 외쳤다. 드레이코는 트롤 문제를 곰곰이 따져보느라, 헤르미온느의 말을 제대로 듣지 못했다.

“ _훌륭해_.” 헤르미온느는 감명받은 표정으로 숨을 내쉬었다. “이건 마법이 아니야. 논리지. 수수께끼. 많은 위대한 마법사들은 전혀 논리적이지 못했어. 그들은 이곳에 영원히 갇히게 될 거야.” 그녀는 수수께끼를 풀려고 끙끙거리기 시작했고, 드레이코는 그동안 검정 불꽃을 바라보았다.

할로윈 때 트롤이 무서워서 기절까지 한 퀴렐이 왜 여기에 트롤을 배치한 걸까? 해그리드처럼 자신만이 통제할 수 있는 괴물을 배치해야 하는 거 아닌가? 트롤 자체도 미심쩍었다. 학교에서 마법사의 돌을 지키는데 트롤이 한 해에 두 번이나 나타난다니, 우연일까? 그래, 만약 스네이프가 트롤에 대해 알았다면 할로윈 때 트롤로 관심을 돌리고 여기로 내려오려고 했을 수도 있겠지만, 그렇다면 그가 퀴렐을 위협한 게 설명되지 않았다. 무언가 놓치고 있었다. 뭐를?

“알았어.” 헤르미온느의 목소리에 드레이코는 정신 차렸다. “가장 작은 병이 검은 불을 지나가게 해줄 거야. 돌이 있는 쪽으로 말야.”

“한 사람이 마실 정도밖에 없는데.” 해리의 목소리에서 안타까움과 일말의 불안함이 느껴졌다. “한 모금도 안 돼.”

“한 명이 지나가면 다시 채워지지 않을까?” 위즐리가 억지로 밝은 목소리로 물었다.

“그럴 것 같지 않아.” 헤르미온느가 표정을 찌푸렸다. “아마 이 시험은 한 번에 한 사람씩 지나갈 수 있게 할 거야. 해리가 지나가도, 방의 마법은 우리를 인식해서 병이 다시 채워지지 않을 거고.”

잠시 침묵이 흘렀고, 해리가 물었다. “뭐가 보라색 불꽃을 건널 수 있게 해줘?” 헤르미온느가 병 하나를 가리켰다. 다른 것들보다 커서 두세 명이 나눠 마실 수 있을 듯했다. 조금씩 마시면 네 명까지도 가능할 듯했다. “내가 갈게.” 해리가 숨을 들이쉬며 말했다. “너희들은 여기서 기다리고, 내가 30분 안에 안 나오면 곧장 부엉이 방으로 가서 덤블도어에게 헤드위그를 보내.”

“절대 안 돼.” 드레이코가 단언했다. “혼자 가겠다고? 너 미쳤어?”

“다른 방법이 없어.” 해리의 목소리는 매우 차분했다. “너도 헤르미온느 말 들었잖아, 한 번에 한 명씩이야.”

“하지만―”

“해리 말이 맞아, 드레이코.” 헤르미온느가 아랫입술을 깨물며 조심스럽게 말을 끊었다. “다른 방법이 없어. 한 명만 갈 수 있고, 나는 우리 중 해리가 가장 적합하다고 봐.”

“나도 동의해.” 위즐리도 고개를 끄덕였다. “해리가 가야 해.”

드레이코는 아랫입술을 약하게 깨물었다. 해리를 혼자 가게 내버려 둘 수 없었다, 미친 짓이었다! 다른 상황이었다면 그도 해리가 가는 것에 동의했을 것이다. 해리는 위험한 상황에서도 무서울 정도로 침착함을 유지하였고, 헤르미온느나 드레이코처럼 논리적이진 못해도 직관적으로 함정을 꿰뚫어 보는 능력이 있었다. 하지만 해리는 동시에 그들 중 가장 충동적이고 감정에 잘 휘말렸으며, 목숨을 희생하면서까지 그들을 보호하려고 들 것이 분명했다.

“드레이코.” 해리가 그의 어깨를 부드럽게 매만졌다. 해리의 초록색 눈에서 다정함이 엿보였다. “조심할게, 약속.”

“해리, 난 어둠의 마왕이 돌을 통해 다시 살아나서 널 해치지 못하게 하려고 여기까지 온 거야.” 드레이코가 굳은 목소리로 중얼거렸다. “네가 돌을 지키다가 다친다면 아무 의미가 없어.”

“볼드모트가 힘을 되찾는다면 나뿐만이 아니라,” 볼드모트를 언급하자 세 명 모두 움찔했지만, 해리는 무시하고 태연하게 말을 이었다. “ _모두가_ 위험에 처할 거야. 여기에 가만히 서서 아무것도 안 할 수는 없어.”

“너 자신을 희생할 필요가 없다고, 이 바보야!” 드레이코가 잇새로 맹렬하게 내뱉었다.

“나는 여기 내려오기로 했을 때부터, 내가 죽을 수도 있다는 걸 알았어. 근데 그거 알아? 상관없어.” 해리의 표정은 진지하고 올곧았다. 드레이코는 결단으로 불타오르는 해리의 눈을 바라보며, 익숙한 체념의 감정에 휩싸였다. “볼드모트가 다시 돌아오는 걸 막을 수만 있다면, _난_ 다쳐도 상관없어. 넌 안 그래?”

드레이코는 차마 대답하지 못했다. 솔직하게 말하자면, _해리_ 의 목숨이 위험한 게 아니었다면 그는 아마 이렇게까지 하진 않았을 것이다. 애써 모른 척하며 그렇게 위험한 상황이 아니라고, 아직 시간이 있다고, 자기 자신을 설득했을 것이다. 해리에 대한 걱정 하나로 여기까지 온 것이다. 하지만 헤르미온느와 위즐리의 표정에서는 해리와 마찬가지로 진실하고 굳건한 무언가가 비쳤다. 희생, 용기, 선(善).

멍청이 그리핀도르들은 더 높은 선을 위해 희생할 준비를 끝마치고 여기에 온 것이다. 용감하고 숭고한 머저리들, 자기 목숨보다 남의 목숨을 더 챙기는 불쌍하게도 이타적이고 세상 이치를 모르는 순수한 놈들. 이들 사이에 있으니, 드레이코는 매우 이기적인 기분이 들었다. 그야 세상 전체를 살리는 것보단, 그의 친구들, 특히 해리를 살리는 게 그에겐 더 중요했으니.

“...알았어.” 드레이코가 한참을 고민하다가, 아주 조용히 말했다. “하지만 만약 죽는다면―”

“어쩌려고? 또 죽이게?” 해리의 입술 끝이 살짝 말려 올라갔다.

“어떻게든 죽여주지.” 드레이코가 어두운 기색을 내뿜으며 약속했다. “그 유명한 슬리데린이잖아? 우린 아주 유능하거든.”

해리가 부드럽게 키득거렸고, 다정한 미소가 그의 얼굴을 밝혔다. 드레이코는 약간 머뭇거리며 마주 웃어줬다. 해리는 그의 어깨를 한 번 더 꾹 잡고, 약병을 들어 올렸다.

“자, 간다.” 해리가 작은 병을 열고, 내용물을 한입에 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

해리는 서슴지 않고 검은 불꽃으로 뚜벅뚜벅 걸어갔다. 그는 표정을 한 번 찌푸리고 부르르 떨더니, 문을 열고, 들어갔다.

침묵이 흘렀다. 드레이코는 손을 주무르며 쉴새 없이 방을 돌아다녔다. 위즐리는 해리가 들어간 문에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 헤르미온느는 뭐라도 하고 싶은 듯 두루마리 종이를 계속 읽었다.

“헤르미온느.” 드레이코는 어떻게든 해리 생각을 하지 않으려고, 의뭉스러운 점을 다시 논의하기 시작했다. “할로윈 때 던전에 트롤을 풀어놓은 거, 스네이프가 확실할까?”

헤르미온느는 혼란스러운 듯 그를 쳐다보았고, 위즐리도 잠시 문에서 눈을 떼 그를 바라보았다.

“무슨 소리야?” 그녀가 물었다.

“이상하지 않아?” 드레이코가 걷는 것을 멈추고 그녀를 빤히 쳐다보았다. “할로윈 때 트롤이 나타났고, 퀴렐이 그걸 발견하고 기절했지. 그런데 돌을 지키기 위해 트롤을 뒀다고? 트롤을 다룰 수 없다면, 왜 트롤을 둔 거지?”

“트롤이 무서워서 둔 걸 수도 있지.” 위즐리가 제안했다.

“무섭고 자시고, 만약 1학년생들이 두 번이나 트롤을 제압할 수 있다면 좋은 보호책은 아니지 않니?” 드레이코가 뾰족하게 지적했다. “멍청한 건 둘째치고, 우연의 일치라기엔 너무 찝찝해.”

헤르미온느가 그를 쳐다보았다. 그녀의 눈이 영민하게 빛났다.

“네가 무슨 말을 하는지 알겠어.” 그녀가 인정했다. “하지만 플러피를 지나가려고 하다가 다친 건 스네이프야. 해리가 그 상처를 보자 그를 죽이려고도 들었고. 난 스네이프가 해리의 빗자루에 마법을 거는 걸 내 눈으로 똑똑히 봤어. 게다가, 퀴렐을 협박한 것도 스네이프잖아. 스네이프가 아니면 누구겠어?”

“왜 스네이프가 트롤 때문에 퀴렐을 협박하겠어?” 드레이코가 재반박했다. “이상하잖아. 우리도 트롤을 제압할 수 있는데, 스네이프가 못할까?”

“그렇긴 해.” 헤르미온느가 입술을 물며 고개를 끄덕였다. “네 말이 맞아.”

“무언가 놓치고 있어.” 드레이코가 말을 이었다. “우리가 간과한 게 있거나, 잘못 이해한 게―”

그때, 해리가 들어갔던 문이 끼익 소리를 내며 열렸고, 해리가 매우 뿌듯한 표정으로 나왔다. 왼손에 피처럼 붉은 돌을 들고 있었다.

“해냈구나!” 위즐리가 행복한 표정으로 소리를 질렀다.

“안에 소망의 거울이 있었어.” 해리가 미소 지으며 설명했다. “거울 속 나 자신이 주머니에 돌을 넣었는데, 실제로 내 주머니를 보니까 정말로 있더라.”

“그렇게 쉽다고?” 헤르미온느가 의심스러운 눈초리로 돌을 살폈다. “더 어려워야 하지 않니? 덤블도어가 단순히 거울을 본 사람에게 돌을 주는 시험을 냈을 리가 없어.”

“나도 잘 모르겠어, 헤르미온느.” 해리가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “어쨌든 돌을 얻었잖아? 이제 스네이프가 오기 전에 여기서 얼른 나가기만 하면 돼.”

“맞아.” 드레이코는 헤르미온느가 말한 큰 병을 들어서 자세히 살펴보았다. “아무도 여기에 홀로 남지 않게 조금씩 마시자.”

그는 헤르미온느에게 먼저 약을 건넸고, 다음 해리가 한 모금 마시고, 그 다음 자기가 마셨다. 매 끼니를 며칠 동안 굶은 말처럼 처먹는 위즐리가 적당량을 과연 남길 수 있을지 믿음이 가지 않았다. 모두 한 모금씩 마신 후, 그들은 불꽃을 통과해 밖으로 나섰다.

복도를 따라 걸으며 드레이코는 얼마나 시간이 흘렀는지 가늠해보려고 했다. 여기 얼마나 오래 있었던 거지? 저녁인 것은 분명했지만, 정확히 몇 시일까? 스네이프가 여기에 오기 전에 무사히 나갈 수 있을까?

그때, 멀리서 뚜벅뚜벅 발걸음 소리가 들렸다. 드레이코는 그 자리에서 얼어붙었고, 나머지도 뻣뻣하게 굳어 우뚝 멈췄다.

“안 돼.” 드레이코가 해리를 바라보며 속삭였고, 해리는 서둘러 바지 주머니에 돌을 쑤셔 넣었다. 드레이코는 다급하게 주변을 둘러보며 숨을 장소를 찾았다. 체스판 방이었다면 체스 말 뒤에 숨을 수 있겠지만, 그들은 방금 트롤이 있는 방을 건넜고, 거기엔 숨을 곳이 아무 데도 없었다.

발걸음 소리가 조금씩 커졌다. 해리는 바르게 서서 싸우려는 듯 지팡이를 꽉 잡았다. 드레이코는 갑자기 미친 듯이 웃고 싶은 열망에 사로잡혔다. 스네이프나 볼드모트를 추종하는 누군가와 맞서서 이길 가능성이 있을 리가 없지 않은가! 그들은 바보 같은 윙가르디움 레비오우사나 연습했지, 공격적인 마법 주문에 방어하는 방법조차 배우지 않았다. 그들이 할 수 있는 건 장난에 가까운 악질 주문을 걸고 도망치는 것밖에 없었단 말이다!

드레이코는 허망한 마음을 애써 누르고 지팡이를 꽉 쥔 채, 그가 배웠거나 들어본 적 있는 모든 주문을 머릿속에서 되뇌었다. 복도 끝에서 한 남자의 형상이 보였다. 드레이코의 심장이 쿵쾅거렸다. 호그와트에서 보라색 터번을 쓴 사람은 한 명밖에 없었다.


	8. 7장: 슬리데린의 충성심

“퀴렐 교수님?” 해리가 순식간에 몸에서 긴장을 빼고 안도한 표정으로 말했지만, 드레이코는 해리의 팔을 잡고 고개를 살짝 흔들었다. “왜?” 해리가 표정을 찌푸리며 속삭였다.

“그를 믿지 마.” 드레이코가 숨결에 내뱉었다. 그는 해리의 어깨너머로 헤르미온느와 눈을 마주쳤고, 그녀는 짧게 고개를 끄덕이고 퀴렐을 주시했다.

“포, 포, 포터.” 퀴렐이 어두운 복도를 휙 둘러보며 부르르 떨었다. “여, 여기서 무, 무, 무엇을 하고 있는 거니?”

“저희가 여기 있다는 걸 어떻게 아셨죠?” 드레이코가 지팡이를 꽉 쥐고, 꽤 용감하게 물었다. 해리를 지키려는 마음이 없던 용기를 샘솟게 하였다.

“맥, 맥고나걸 교, 교, 교수님께서 너희들이 없, 없어졌다고 하셨단다.” 퀴렐이 더듬더듬 설명했다. “교, 교수님이―”

“맥고나걸 교수님이라면 직접 오셨을 텐데요.” 드레이코가 눈을 좁히고 퀴렐을 뾰족하게 노려보았다. 무서워서 기절하기 직전이라는 사실을 들키면 안 됐다. 차분하게, 태연하게, 아무 일도 없다는 듯, 매끄럽게. 드레이코는 얼굴에서 모든 감정을 지우고, 지팡이를 퀴렐에게 겨누었다. “마법사의 돌을 가지러 오신 거죠, _교수님_?”

드레이코의 말에, 퀴렐은 움찔움찔 떠는 것을 멈추고, 허리를 곧게 세웠다. 그의 얼굴에 간사한 미소가 느리게 퍼졌다.

“훌륭하군, 말포이 군.” 드레이코를 바라보는 그의 눈빛에는 차가운 흥미가 서려 있었다. “역시 그 아버지에 그 아들이라 이건가. 하도 연약하고 만만해서, 너에게 아버지를 닮은 면은 없다고 생각했건만.”

“제가 아버지와 닮았다뇨, 무슨 개소리에요.” 드레이코가 입꼬리를 냉소적으로 비틀었다. “아쉽게도, 돌은 얻지 못하실 거예요. 벌써 덤블도어 교수님께 연락을 드렸거든요, 지금쯤 오고 계시겠군요.”

“ _거짓말이야_ _..._ _거짓말_ _..._ ” 아주 얇고 높은 목소리가 퀴렐 쪽에서 말했다. 드레이코는 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨고 주변을 둘러보았지만, 아무도 없었다. 분명 퀴렐의 목소리는 아니었다, 그럼 누가 말한 것인가? 다른 아이들도 당황스러운 듯 주변을 두리번거리고 있었다.

“똑똑하구나, 말포이.” 퀴렐이 비웃었다. “하지만 부족해. 너도 네 기숙사 사감처럼 날 꿰뚫어 보긴 했으나. 날 막을 재간은 없으니 안타깝기 짝이 없구나. 자, 말해다오. 마법사의 돌은, 어디 있지?”

헤르미온느가 입을 열었다. 그녀의 목소리가 온통 떨리고 있었다.

“저, 저희는 아직― 저희는 그냥―”

“ _포터_ _._ ” 이상하고 소름 끼치는 목소리가 다시 말했다. 드레이코의 등골이 오싹했고, 식은땀이 등을 따라 흘러내리기 시작했다. “ _포터가 가지고 있다_ _..._ ”

퀴렐은 해리를 노려보았다. 해리는 스네이프가 아니라 퀴렐이라는 사실에 너무 큰 충격을 받은 듯 멀뚱멀뚱 퀴렐을 쳐다보고 있었다.

“자, 포터 군.” 퀴렐은 손바닥이 위를 향하게 손을 뻗고, 아주 긴장된 미소를 지었다. 못생기고 불쾌한 미소였다. “어서 주지 않으련?”

“절대 안 줘!” 해리가 정신을 차린 듯 격렬하게 고개를 저으며 외쳤다. “돌을 가지려면 날 죽여야 할걸!”

드레이코는 절망에 찬 신음을 내뱉지 않으려고 입술을 꾹 물었다. 저 작자를 도발하는 건 여기서 살아 나가는 데 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다.

“ _내가 직접 말하지_ _..._ ” 뱀 같이 쉭쉭거리는 목소리가 지시했고, 드레이코는 목소리의 근원지를 찾으려고 방을 둘러보았다. 아무도 없었다. 오히려, 목소리는 퀴렐에게서 나는 것 같았다. “ _마주 보고_ _..._ ”

“스승님, 아직은 힘이 충분하지 않으세요!” 퀴렐은 혼잣말하는 미치광이처럼 허공을 바라보며 중얼거렸다.

드레이코는 퍼뜩 깨달았다. 터번, 터번이었다. 드레이코의 귓가에 피가 끓는 소리가 들렸다. 공포와 혼돈이 빠르게 그의 사고를 잠식했고, 드레이코는 힘겹게 숨을 내뱉었다. 당장 여기서 벗어나야 했다. _지금 당장_.

“ _이 정도는_ _..._ _할 수 있어_ _..._ ” 터번 속에서 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 퀴렐은 터번을 풀기 위해 손을 들었다. 기회였다.

위즐리와 드레이코가 동시에 주문을 날렸다.

“ _페트리피쿠스 토탈루스!_ ”

“ _로코모토르 위블리!_ ”

드레이코는 주문을 쏘자마자 그 자리에 얼어붙어 한 발자국도 움직이지 못하고 있는 해리의 팔을 잡고 뒤로 잡아당겼다. 시야 끝에서 위즐리가 헤르미온느를 잡고 뒤로 달리는 게 보였다. 하지만 그들은 멀리 가진 못했다. 퀴렐은 지팡이도 없는 주제에 주문을 쉽게 튕겨냈고, 손을 까딱 흔들어 그들이 도망가지 못하도록 문가에 불꽃을 자아냈다.

드레이코는 길고 높은 신음을 내뱉었고 헤르미온느는 꺅 새된 비명을 질렀다. 퀴렐의 눈빛에서 무언가 사악한 것이 비쳤고, 퀴렐은 온화한 미소를 지으며 터번을 풀고 뒤돌았다.

드레이코와 헤르미온느가 동시에 비명을 질렀고, 해리는 아픈 듯 숨을 헐떡이며 이마를 부여잡았다. 퀴렐의 튀통수에서 새빨간 눈과 뱀처럼 틈만 있는 콧구멍을 가진 끔찍한 얼굴이 그들을 쳐다보고 있었다.

“ _해리 포터_.” 그것이 말하자, 해리는 이마를 부여잡은 채 뻣뻣하게 굳어버렸다. “ _내 꼴을 좀 보렴_ _._ _예전의 모습은 온데간데없어_ _..._ ”

얼굴이 무어라 말했지만, 드레이코는 한 귀로 듣고 한 귀로 흘렸다. 귀에서 윙윙대는 소리가 들렸고, 머리가 깨질 듯이 아팠다. 어둠의 마왕. 어둠의 마왕이었다. 퀴렐의 뒤통수에 어둠의 마왕이 달려 있었고, 그들은 곧 죽을 것이었다. 이렇게 죽을 줄은 예상하지 못했다. 드레이코는 그의 친구들이 죽는 것을, _해리_ 가 죽는 것을 지켜보고, 죽게 될 것이었다! 그리고 그가 할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없었다. 아무것도.

해리가 비틀거리며 뒤로 몇 발자국 물러섰고, 드레이코는 꽉 잡고 있던 해리의 팔을 놓쳤다. 안 돼, 안 돼. 얼굴에 차가운 물로 가득 찬 양동이가 부어진 기분이었다. 정신 차려야 했다. 어떻게든 해리를 구해야 했다. 죽어도 괜찮았다. 해리만, 해리만 괜찮다면, 해리만 살 수 있다면, 제발...

“ _어리석게 굴지 마라_.” 어둠의 마왕이 속삭였다. “ _네 목숨을 구하고 내게 오는 게 좋을 거야_ _..._ _그렇지 않으면 너도 네 부모와 똑같은 종말을 맞게 될 테니_ _..._ _그들은 내게 살려달라고 목숨을 구걸하다 죽었어_ _..._ ”

“ **거짓말이야**!” 해리가 소리쳤다.

“ _이렇게 감동적일 데가_ _..._ ” 어둠의 마왕이 야유하였다. “ _난 항상 용감함을 높이 평가하지_ _..._ _그래_ _,_ _얘야_ _,_ _네 부모는 용감했다_ _..._ ”

드레이코의 머리가 탁 소리와 함께 다시 돌아가기 시작했다. 그는 간절하게 헤르미온느나 위즐리와 눈을 마주치려고 했지만, 둘 다 벙찐 표정으로 어둠의 마왕을 바라보고만 있었다. 멍하니 보고만 있지 말고 뭐라도 하라고! 드레이코는 악을 쓰고 싶었다.

“절대로 안 돼!” 해리가 어둠의 마왕에게 소리쳤고, 드레이코는 지금밖에 기회가 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 그는 퀴렐의 뒤통수를 향해 온몸을 굳게 만드는 주문을 쏘고, 해리의 손목을 잡고 무작정 불길로 달렸다. 아구아멘티를 써서 불을 끌 수 있지 않을까, 다급하게 생각했지만, 불까지 가지도 못했다. 퀴렐 옆으로 달려나가려고 할 때 퀴렐이 해리의 팔을 세게 잡아챘기 때문이다. 해리가 고통에 찬 비명을 지르며 바르작거렸고, 드레이코는 본능적으로 해리의 팔을 놓치지 않으려고 온 힘을 다해 해리를 제 편으로 잡아당겼다. 갑자기 퀴렐이 아픈 듯 비명을 지르며 해리를 놓고, 손가락을 쥐며 고통스러운 신음을 내뱉었다. 누가 도와주러 온 건가? 드레이코는 희망에 차 주변을 급하게 둘러보았지만, 사람 코빼기도 보이지 않았다.

헤르미온느와 위즐리가 이 틈을 타서 퀴렐에게 저주를 쏘았지만, 퀴렐은 손을 가볍게 흔들어 두 명을 벽 쪽으로 날려 보냈다. 두 아이는 돌벽에 세게 부딪혀 바닥에 쓰러졌고, 꿈틀거리다가, 움직이지 않았다.

“안 돼!” 해리의 표정이 절망으로 차올랐다.

“ _잡아_ _!_ ** _녀석을 잡아_** ** _!_** ” 어둠의 마왕의 사나운 목소리가 날카롭게 허공을 꿰뚫었다.

퀴렐이 해리에게 달려들었고, 두 명은 뒤얽혀 함께 바닥으로 쿵 떨어졌다. 드레이코는 본능적으로 퀴렐의 어깨를 잡고 해리에게서 이 미친 새끼를 떼어 내려고 노력했다. 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지 확실하지 않았고, 모든 게 복잡하고 혼란스러웠다. 퀴렐이 소리 지르고 있었고, 어둠의 마왕도 고함치고 있었으며, 날카로운 비명과 고통스러운 신음이 많이 들렸다. 드레이코가 어떻게든 퀴렐을 떼어 내자, 해리가 함성을 지르며 결단에 찬 열띤 눈빛으로 퀴렐의 얼굴을 제 손으로 꽉 눌렀다. 퀴렐은 참혹한 괴성을 내질렀고, 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘렸다. 퀴렐의 얼굴은 불에 탄 듯 빨갛게 주름져 있었고, 진물까지 흘러나오고 있었다. 드레이코는 토할 것 같아 눈을 감았다. 어둠의 마왕이 퀴렐에게 해리를 죽이라고 소리쳤고, 갑자기, 순식간에, 조용해졌다. 드레이코는 살짝 눈을 떴다. 해리와 퀴렐 둘 다 바닥에 쓰러져 있었다. 드레이코는 죽은 듯이 누워 있는 해리 곁으로 엉금엉금 기어갔다. 해리는 어딘가 아픈 듯 표정을 잔뜩 찌푸리고 있었고, 여기저기 상처투성이였으며, 겨우 숨을 내쉬고 있었다. 드레이코는 해리의 어깨를 가볍게 흔들었지만, 해리는 일어나지 않았다.

“해리!” 그가 울먹였다. “일어나! 이렇게 죽으면 안 되지! 제발, 일어나...”

나무토막처럼 뻣뻣해진 해리를 부둥켜안느라, 드레이코는 퀴렐의 몸에서 증기 같은 형상이 나오는 것을 눈치채지 못했다. 드레이코가 고개를 들자, 불투명하고 불쾌한 형상이 그를 향해 매섭게 달려들었다. 드레이코는 비명을 질렀고, 모든 것이 검정색으로 물들었다.

드레이코는 병동에서 깼다. 정신이 아직 온전하지 않아 모든 것이 흐릿하게 보였고, 무슨 일이 있었는지 기억하는 데 약간 시간이 걸렸다. 지하실 문, 마법사의 돌, 퀴렐, 어둠의 마왕, 해리. 해리, _해리_. 드레이코는 빠르게 일어나 앉았다가, 작은 신음을 내뱉었다. 세상이 핑핑 돌았다.

병동은 어두웠다. 폼프리 부인의 사무실 문이 반쯤 열려 있었고, 그 안에서 빛이 부드럽게 흘러넘쳤다. 누군가 두런두런 이야기하는 소리가들렸지만, 누구의 목소리인지 확실하게 알 수는 없었다. 드레이코는 신음을 참고, 눈을 좁게 떠서 침대들을 살펴보았다.

헤르미온느는 옆 침대에 눈을 감고 누워 있었고, 고른 숨을 내쉬고 있었다. 병동 반대쪽에 두 명이 누워 있었지만, 너무 어두워서 누가 누군지 보이지 않았다.

드레이코는 이불을 걷어차고 일어섰다가, 비틀거리며 다시 침대에 앉았다. 매우 어지러웠고 머리가 깨질 것 같았지만, 해야 할 일이 있었다. 해리가 안전한지, 살아 있는지, 숨을 쉬고 있는지, 목숨이 붙어 있는지, 반드시 확인해야 했다. 발걸음 하나하나에 집중하며 드레이코는 방을 건넜고, 병동 반대편에 도착하였다. 다리가 후들거렸고 넘어질 것 같았지만, 드레이코는 위즐리가 누워 있는 침대 끄트머리를 잡고 어떻게든 버텼다. 위즐리는 코를 골며 푹 자고 있었다. 왠지 모르게 안심됐다.

드레이코는 마지막 남은 침대 맡에 도착했다. 엉망진창 검정색 머리의 소년이 규칙적으로 숨을 쉬며 자고 있었다. 특징적인 번개 모양 흉터가 흐트러진 머리카락에 반쯤 가려져 있었고, 우스꽝스러운 동글이 안경은 침대 맡 탁상에 곱게 놓여 있었다. 드레이코는 안도의 숨을 내쉬었다. 정신력으로 안간힘을 다해 버티던 다리에서 힘이 쫙 빠졌고, 그는 바닥에 풀썩 쓰러졌다. 사무실 안에서 조곤조곤 들리던 대화가 멈추고, 사무실 문이 끝까지 열렸다. 부드러운 빛에 안겨, 폼프리 부인이 방을 빼꼼 들여다보았다.

“말포이.” 그녀가 빠르게 다가오며 조용히 꾸짖었다. “왜 침대에 안 있는 거니?”

“해리는요?” 드레이코의 약한 목소리가 병동에 잔잔히 울려 퍼졌다.

“포터는 괜찮을 거다.” 그녀가 그를 일으켜 세우고 반쯤 그를 들어서 침대로 끌고 가 눕혔다. “위즐리와 그레인저도 다친 데 없고. 걱정할 필요 없으니, 푹 쉬렴.”

“하지만―” 드레이코가 힘겹게 침대에서 일어나 앉았다. “퀴렐이― 마법사의 돌이―”

“걱정할 필요 없단다, 드레이코.” 차분한 목소리가 들렸다. 덤블도어 교수가 폼프리 부인의 사무실에서 나와 친절한 미소를 짓고 그를 내려다보고 있었다. “퀴렐은 이제 아무도 해치지 못할 거란다. 돌도 안전하고 말이지.”

“하지만―” 드레이코는 온몸에 힘이 쭉 빠지며 말했다. “어둠의 마왕은-”

“한낱 영혼 상태로 돌아갔단다.” 덤블도어가 웃었다. “너와 네 친구들은 안전하단다, 드레이코. 그러니 쉬렴. 쉬고 나면, 무슨 일이 있었는지 전부 알려주마.”

드레이코는 항의하고 싶었지만, 무거운 눈꺼풀이 끝내 감겼고, 어둠이 그를 집어삼켰다.

드레이코, 헤르미온느와 위즐리는 바로 다음 날 병동에서 풀려났지만, 해리는 3일 후에야 일어났다. 그들은 폼프리 부인의 허락을 받고, 최대한 많이 해리의 곁에서 시간을 보냈다. 안타깝게도 해리가 일어났을 때 그들은 해그리드네에 있었다. 다행히 해리가 깼을 때 덤블도어가 곁에 있었으며, 해리는 그들에게 덤블도어가 알려준 모든 것을 이야기했다: 해리의 어머니가 소중한 아들을 위해 목숨을 희생했을 때 남긴 보호 마법의 영향으로 해리가 퀴렐을 죽일 수 있었다고 한다. 마법사의 돌은 파괴되었고, 앞으로 만들어지지 않을 것이다. 스네이프가 학창 시절 때 해리의 아버지와 적대적인 관계였기 때문에 해리를 미워했지만, 그래도 올해 내내 해리를 지키려고 했었다는 충격적인 소식도 있었다. 하지만 드레이코는 돌이 파괴되든, 스네이프가 해리의 아버지와 적이었든 상관하지 않았다. 가장 소중한 친구가 건강하고, 위험에 처해 있지 않으니, 굳이 걱정할 필요 없지 않은가.

해리는 연말 파티에 맞춰 병동에서 풀려났고, 막판 역전으로 그리핀도르가 기숙사 우승컵을 가져갔다. 딱히 놀랍지도 않았다, 드레이코는 덤블도어의 편애를 어느 정도 눈치채고 있었다. 놀라운 점은, 네 명 모두 기숙사를 위해 50점씩 받았다는 것이다. 위즐리는 “호그와트 역사상 본 적이 없는 최고의 체스 게임을 했다”는 이유로, 헤르미온느는 “불길 앞에서 냉정한 논리를 폈으므로”, 해리는 “순수한 정신력과 뛰어난 용기를 보여줬기” 때문에, 그리고 드레이코는 “강대한 적에 맞서서도 변하지 않는 충성심을 보였다”는 이유였다.

드레이코는 덤블도어의 말을 흘려들으며, 지하실에서 수많은 과제를 해결하는 데 자기가 얼마나 무능했는지 자책했다. 헤르미온느는 악마의 덫과 스네이프의 과제를 통과하는 데 일조했고, 위즐리는 체스 게임을 이기고 트롤을 기절시켰으며, 해리는 열쇠를 잡고 마법사의 돌까지 얻어왔다. 드레이코가 한 게 무엇이 있는가? 공포에 질려 덜덜 떨고, 퀴렐이 오기 일보 직전에 스네이프가 아니라 퀴렐이 악인이라는 사실을 알아차린 것 빼고 그가 한 것은 별로 없었다. 무능하고, 한심하고, 멍청하기 짝이 없는 자식.

충성심이라, 의문의 여지가 있는 강점이었다. 드레이코는 코웃음을 치지 않으려고 입술을 깨물었다. 언제부터 그가 _후플푸프_ 가 된 것인가? ‘ _후플푸프는 충성스럽기만 하지, 그 외의 재능은 없는 바보 천지들이다._ ’ 그의 아버지는 후플푸프 이야기가 나오면 항상 표정을 찌푸렸었고, 아버지를 믿고 좋아했던 드레이코는 당연히 그 말이 사실인 줄 알았다. 애초에, 충성심 하나로 무엇을 할 수 있다는 말인가?

하지만 누구보다 밝게 웃고 큰소리로 박수치며 환호하는 해리와 눈이 마주치며, 드레이코는 충성심으로 해리를 살릴 수 있다면 죽을 때까지 충성을 다하겠다고, 그렇게 생각했다.

게다가 그의 강점은 충성심뿐만이 아니었다. 시험 결과가 나왔고, 드레이코는 헤르미온느 다음으로 학년 2등이었다. 해리는 어느 정도 좋은 성적을 받았고, 위즐리도 평균 이상이었다.

시간은 빠르게 흘렀고, 벌써 그들은 런던으로 돌아가는 기차를 타고 있었다. 해리와 드레이코가 너무 시무룩해서, 최대한 밝게 행동하는 위즐리의 가상한 노력에도 우울하고 침체된 분위기였다. 두 소년 모두 집에 가는 것이 싫었다. 그나마 드레이코는 어머니께서 그의 편을 들어주셨지만, 해리에게는 아무도 없었다. 드레이코는 해리의 머글 가족에 대해 많이 들어본 적은 없지만, 해리가 거기 있기 싫어한다는 사실만으로 그의 가족이 어떤 사람들인지 감이 잡혔다. 그의 가장 친한 친구가 오만하고 끔찍한 인간들에게 둘러싸여 두 달이나 보내야 한다니, 드레이코는 생각만으로 마음이 아팠다. 위즐리가 버로우에 해리를 초대하듯 드레이코도 해리를 말포이 대저택에 초대하고 싶었지만, 달콤한 허상이었다. 설령 아버지가 허락해주더라도, 해리는 그의 집에 올 바엔 머글들과 함께 있을 게 분명했다. 어둠의 마왕의 열정적인 추종자였던 그의 아버지를 만나지 않고 싶어 할 테지. 드레이코는 원망하지 않았다, 충분히 합당한 이유였다. 해리와 부엉이로 편지를 교환할 수 있다는 사실이 그나마 위안이 되었다.

승강장에는 다행히도 드레이코의 어머니만 기다리고 있었다. 드레이코는 해리와 헤르미온느와 작별인사를 나누는 데 최대한 오래 시간을 끌었고(위즐리에게는 정중하게 고개를 끄덕였다), 어머니에게 다가갔다. 어머니는 환하게 웃으며 그의 뺨에 입술을 맞추었다.

“어서 오렴, 디키.” 너무나도 그리웠던 웃음소리다. “학기는 잘 보냈니?”

“괜찮았어요.” 드레이코는 어깨를 으쓱였고, 어머니의 눈썹 한쪽이 꿈틀거렸다. “아마 들으셨겠지만요...”

“네 모험에 대해서 말이지?” 그녀가 잔잔하게 콧노래를 부르며 꺄르르 웃었다. “너희 아버지가 편지를 받고 꽃병을 부수셨단다. 나머지는 굳이 안 말해도 알겠지?”

“예쁜 꽃병이요?” 드레이코는 딱히 할 말이 없어서 물었다.

“아니, 아브락사스 할아버지가 물려주신 가보였단다.” 그녀가 부르르 떨었다. “하도 흉측해서 생겨서 몇 년 동안이나 그걸 없애고 싶었는데. 이참에 잘 됐지 뭐니. 고맙다, 아가.”

“하,” 드레이코가 비뚤어진 웃음을 지었다. “천만에요, 어머니.”

그녀는 어이가 없다는 듯 눈을 굴리고, 그의 어깨에 손을 올리고 출구 쪽으로 이끌었다. 그녀의 얼굴에는 따듯한 미소가 피어 있었고, 드레이코는 자기도 모르게 마주 웃었다. 따스한 기분이었다. 드레이코는 나가기 전, 위즐리네 어머니와 수다를 떠는 해리에게 마지막으로 시선을 보냈다. 해리는 드레이코의 시선을 느낀 듯 고개를 번쩍 들고 드레이코를 똑바로 보더니, 다정하게 웃으며 손을 흔들었다. 드레이코는 손을 흔들고, 엉망진창 검정 머리 멍청이를 눈에 한가득 담았다. 아퀼라가 부드럽게 구구 소리를 냈다.


End file.
